


The winged blacksmith

by theravenwriter



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blacksmith - Freeform, Demon - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy, Magical World, Monster Girls | Monster Boys - Freeform, Open to suggestions, Period romance, Slow Burn, Teratophilia, Wings, angel - Freeform, angsty, meddling sister, not sure is these tags are accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 51,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenwriter/pseuds/theravenwriter
Summary: Childhood acquaintances are reunited as adults when a blacksmith gains a helper he never asked for.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little girl is lost in the woods.

The sun hasn’t set, but it won’t be long until it does. She’s not sure where she is. She hasn’t known since before the sun was high in the sky and she was startled into running in a direction she doesn’t remember. She is only 8. She shouldn’t have been in the woods by herself, but she didn’t intentionally come. The berry vines led her deep into the woods before she realized it. Then the noise. Then her sprint. And now she’s lost. She’s cried and wandered all day and isn’t sure that she’s any closer to home than she was an hour ago. She slumps down all cried out. Sniffling and wiping her nose on the arm of her sleeve. She hears rustling in the leaves and turns her head to the side. But the rustling is now behind her. She was sure it had originated from the other side unless... it’s not the same source of the initial noise...

Screaming, she stands and runs. Not sure of where she is going but away from whatever was making that noise. She’s dodging between trees, trying her best not to trip over fallen limbs and piles of leaves. It’s a mad dash before she skids to a halt. In her path she sees nothing but a mouth full of teeth snarling at her. She screams. It’s back arched covered in brown fur. Her eyes can’t look away from the teeth as she’s slowly backing away down the path she had come from. She hers the leaves move to her right. It’s now or never. She takes off running again knowing that the wolves are at her heels. She’s not sure why they haven’t gotten her yet. Shes moving as fast as she possibly can, but she never imagined it would have been fast enough to outrun wolves. Not for this long anyway. Not able to stand it anymore, the anticipation gnawing at her. She turns her head to see where they are when she runs into something causing her jaw to shut and her teeth to knock together. She hits the ground, but manages to look up. She thinks that she’s not sure if this is a better situation than the last. It’s a large bird with black wings spread out and human hands stretched out in front of him. She looks over to see the wolves held at bay before they run away. She scampers backwards on her hands and bottom before he lowers himself.

She closes her eyes shut hard. She’s resigned to death. She just wants this to be over. She’s tired of crying, tired of the hopelessness. Only a whimper escapes her lips as she waits for her life to end. She feels a soft finger on her chin raising her face upwards. She slowly cracks and eye open, then the other when she sees a human face peering back at her. He slowly pulls his hand from her face but remains squatted in front of her. With his head cocked to one side, he eyes her, “are you a fae?”  
She only looks up at him in shock.  
He asks a little louder and slower. As if she hadn’t understood. He so calm, as if he hadn’t just saved her from being torn apart by wild animals and eaten.  
She slowly moves her head from side to side to indicate “no.”  
“What is a girl doing deep in the woods alone? I think if you were a fae you would deny it anyway. So how do I know which is the truth?”  
Slowly, but with more confidence than she feels, she replies “If either of us is a magical creature, I think it’s the boy with the wings...” she points at his spread wings behind him as if he didn’t realize they were there.  
He smiles down at her. “I guess you’re right.... It’s getting late. Either way, we need to take shelter.” He stands and puts his hands on his hips, “Would you like to come with me?”  
She nods and he helps her up to her feet. He lowers his wings to rest against his back and begins walking. She quickly hurries to walk besides him. Stealing glances but remaining quiet for now. Other than his large black wings, he seems to be a boy slightly older than her. He’s carrying a bag that rattles like metal on metal. She thinks maybe it’s chains, and doesn’t take comfort in that. This couldn’t get weirder but as of now, he hasn’t threatened to hurt her so it beats the alternative.

Before they lose all light, they arrive at a small structure made of sticks. The boy can barely stand it without having to lower his head. “I made this hut a while back, it’s almost too small for me now.” He explains.  
He sits on the floor, lowering his back against a tree that is helping stabilize the small frame.

“We will be safe here.” In the darkness, he can barely make out her form curled in on herself on the floor. ”although the temperature is dropping...”

She’s a small ball with her knees to her chest. He holds up a blanket that she only looks at. Her shoulders are starting to shake and he can’t tell if she’s crying or shivering.

“Hey.hey... it’s ok...” he said as softy as he could. “What’s wrong? Are you cold or scared?”

She looked up “both” came her quiet voice.

“I promise I won’t hurt you.” He scooted closer to her until their sides were touching. “It will be warmer if we stay close... is this ok?”

She nodded but her big blue eyes stayed on the ground in front of them, the bottom half of her face obscured by her legs. He covers them in his blanket and softly rests his arm around her back. “What are you doing out here alone?”

“I’m lost. I’ve been looking for my way back home all day.” Her voice was mumbled with her chin still pressed against her knees.

After telling him where her home was, he assured her he would bring her there tomorrow and that everything would be okay.

She broke the silence that followed. “What are you?... I mean, why do you have wings like a bird? Are you a fairy?”

“No...” he said with a smile. He usually didn’t talk much, but it seemed to calm her down. So he continued offering information she hadn’t asked for. The more she knew of him the safer she should feel. Her curiosity made her forget her fear. “My dad has them too, and his dad before him. It’s a trait my kind have. My mom is like you. She says not to believe everything we’re told. I think it is because people like to blame us for being different. Saying we did some thing to deserve it. Treating us like we should be ashamed. But I didn’t betray anyone, I was born with them. I am like you in most every other aspect.”

“I’ve never seen anyone like you before.” She looked up into his dark eyes. “I’ve overheard stories but no one like you is allowed in our town.”

His face serious. “Yes, I’ve heard that too.”

It was quiet for a while.

“Do you live in the woods alone?”

“No, I have a family and live in a house in a town on the other side of the forest. My dad makes thing and I deliver small orders for him.” He pointed to the bag she had heard clanging earlier. “Those are nails for a carpenter a town over.”

She thought for only a second before asking, “How old are you? do you go to school? Are there other people like you there? Are there others with different animal traits? Wait, can you fly? What’s the highest you’ve ever been?...” Her questions came in quick succession. he could tell her mind was running fast jumping from one thought to the next.

He stopped her with a laugh. “I’m 13. And yes, I go to school, probably just like you. We have other people in my town that are different. But everyone gets along.”

The questions continued until they were both yawning. And then it was quiet. She was still shivering but head was lowered with her eyes closed. He lifted her off the ground and nudged her on his lap so at least the ground would stop leaching her warmth away. She snuggled into him. Her small head resting on his chest. She was so small. He felt a strong urge to protect her and see her home safe. He had never felt that way before. had never been given such a responsibility. After repositioning the blanket, he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. He then spread his wings out and draped them around them, further enclosing them in. “good night, little one. I’ll keep you safe.”

They walked all morning. Only stopping to share his packed breakfast and pick berries. He is patient with her slower pace and constant questions. She insists on holding his hand. He doesn’t mind because it’s saved her from falling a few times she’s tripped. As the forest begins to look familiar to her, she can hear someone calling her name. Now it’s two voices alternating, but still calling her. “KORA!” She stops walking and looks up at the boy. She squeezes his hand then lets go. A bright smile on her face. “I think that’s my mom and dad!” She takes off in a sprint towards the voices. He’s right behind her. Until he remembers what she said. He slows down before he can leave the forest, but can see her through the trees. Running as fast as she can towards what must be her mom. She is swept up into the air as the woman is weeping uncontrollably. A man runs to them and encloses them in his arms.

The boy with the wings feel accomplished. She’s home with her family. Safe. He doesn’t need their thanks, although he wishes he could tell his small ward ‘goodbye.’ And although they seem nice, he’s heard enough stories of this town and the people who live in it to know he shouldn’t leave the forest.

So he turns around. goes further into the forest, bag in hand, with his original assignment in mind.

For years he would think back on his little friend and wonder how she is doing... little did he know she would think back on him just as often.


	2. 16 years later

  


16 years later

“I’ll just be a days carriage ride away.” Kora says as she smiles through tears looking into her mothers face. They embrace and kiss each other’s cheeks. In the 7 years since her fathers passing, Kora has worked to help support her family. She’s tried her hardest to ensure her three younger sisters have the financial stability she had during her childhood. That meant working anywhere she could get a position. From working in a wash house part time to helping rear neighbors children.

Thankfully her mother would only have the two youngest left in the house being Jane had recently married. Kora was happy for her sister, and never once thought of the possible union she could have had for herself if she hadn’t sacrificed so much for her family. Although she did wonder how it felt to be someone’s other half. To have someone to have her back. How it would feel to be able to slow down and breathe for once. To have someone to go home to. Someone waiting for her. She had no one in particular in mind, but she had never looked twice at anyone to know if it could have been an option. 

Her family might have dissuaded such a quick union for her sister if it hadn’t had been such a good match. They both had been so enamored by each other for so long. They had known him for years and lived a neighboring field over. It was because Jane and her new husband would be close by, Kora didn’t hesitate to take an opportunity in a different town to make a better income and secure a more permanent position. 

While the coachman was situating her luggage to the back of the public coach, she hugged her three sisters and promised to write and visit as soon as she was able. After climbing in and closing the door, she waved out of the window until they drove off. 

Although it was a public carriage, being so early in the morning this was only the first stop of the day. She was the only passenger. Alone in the carriage she looked out the window at the passing scenery. 

It was her aunt who had recommended her for the position. Her fathers brother and his wife moved in wealthier circles than her family. Since her fathers passing, little time was given to trivial social gatherings. Because of this, they were barely spared any time from them. Kora and her sisters had only met them a hand full of times, and she wasn’t sure if she would recognize them if they passed them by. Thus it was more than surprising to hear that her aunt had recommend her for a position. She bit her lip as she wondered if her mother hadn’t secretly inquired on her behalf. 

The home she would be working in had three girls. While telling her of the position, her mother was hopeful she would be welcomed and feel more at home with the same sisterly affection. She found herself excited and hopeful as well.

The carriage came to a stop as they approached their first stop. She could hear people talking outside and movement of something being loaded on top. The door was opened and a man and woman stepped inside. They both politely nodded at her as they took the seat across. The door closed and the carriage once again began to roll. The gentleman took off his hat to reveal horns atop his head. He seemed otherwise perfectly human despite the small horns. Kora blinked, then looked away out the window. She knew better than to be intolerant of anyone based on their appearance, unlike the people from her town. But it was no less startling seeing it. The only other time had been when she was lost in the wood and her angel saved her. She hadn’t even asked his name. She would always regret that. Not only was she grateful for him physically saving her from the dangers of the forest, but for potentially saving her from the ignorance that plagued her town. After her encounter with him, she was vocally against any slanderous chatter about the Others based solely on How they looked. She now knew better. It made her a bit of a social pariah. Although her family was proud of her forming her own opinions, they were afraid of how their daughter was being treated because of it. So the topic was merely avoided when possible. When she was returned that day from the forest, she had told her parents of her savior and all that had occurred. They were grateful, but told her to tell no one of him. For his safety as well as her own. So she told not a soul.

Along several more stops, the carriage saw a few more of the Others as well as human passengers. She made a point to be polite and found herself less shocked over time. There was a woman with solid black eyes where the white ought to have been and the wings of a wasp which barely fit in the carriage. A large lizard the size of a man dressed in a suit. And a woman holding what appeared to be a baby raccoon. (Which on further thought, may have just been a baby raccoon.) And no one paid them any mind. They blended seamlessly with the human passengers. She was the only one having an internal crisis. But she found it exciting. She enjoyed the variety and looked forward to the day when after exposed enough she wouldn’t even notice. Leaving behind the intolerance she had been exposed to felt liberating. She felt as if experiencing the world for the first time. It seemed so larger than before. 

She arrived at her stop as sun was setting. She exited the public carriage and waited with her luggage to the side as everyone else still remaining was ushered into a local inn for the night. 

She was on Main Street. It looked larger than the one back home. Both sides of the street were facing the center road with large picture front windows displaying goods and services. Waiting, she stood in front of a book store which displayed the largest selection she had ever seen. She stood in awe. 

Lights were being extinguished and doors locked for the day by the time a private carriage pulled up. She was the only passenger just standing around waiting with luggage, so she was approached and loaded quickly. The ride to the house was short. 

The house was larger than any she had ever worked in previously. She was expected by the head housekeeper, and being late in the evening shown to her room on the 3rd floor where a light dinner was waiting. She was grateful to be informed that they were indeed well staffed and lightly worked. 

She was not quite from the working class, yet not of the elites. She would be treated as above the staff, but below the family of the house. She would be like a companion, but also see to anything the girls may require in addition to the resources of their lady’s maids. It was a new position becoming in favor with the upper class. 

After the head housekeeper left, she sat on the bed exhausted. She took in the room. It was small with a bed, dresser and wash basin. She changed into her night clothes and washed up. Ate her supper. Then she lay down. For as excited as she had begun the day, she was also a bit scared and maybe overwhelmed. That night she dozed off to sleep after a few tears fell from her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Working at the Bramble’s estate wasn’t everything she anticipated it would be. True, it wasn’t terrible. But it wasn’t full of the sisterly affections she missed back home. In hindsight, she had been naive to think she would be viewed as anymore more than an employee. If not a pet to the estates 3 girls. They treated her kindly enough, but she wasn’t the confidant she had previously wished she would become. She had a hard time befriending the servants who didn’t view her as one of them, either. She was alone in her station. And felt every bit of it. 

After a few weeks of feeling confident in her surroundings of the estate, she was becoming restless. For an estate this size, the library was appallingly lacking. On her weekly night off she couldn’t take the solitude anymore and decided to pursue a remedy. With some earnings in her pocket, she wandered into town. Window shopping until she wandered upon the bookstore she had seen on her first day in.

She spent a good portion of the afternoon choosing from the wide selection, finally deciding on two. 

The sun hadn’t begun to set, but supper time was approaching when she exited the store. She wasn’t ready to go back yet knowing she would be there for the entirety of the next week. Walking into a pub, she hesitated at the door.

A barmaid yelled from across the room to take a seat wherever she would like and she would be seen about momentarily. She sat at the bar taking in the crowd after her eyes adjusted to the dim light. The room had no windows and smelled heavily of cider. Lanterns were suspended from posts and tables and chairs littered the floor. There was a decent crowd, but being most Sundays were the working classes day off, she wasn’t surprised. As she scanned the room, her eyes stopped on a frog man sitting in the corner, drinking from a metal mug. He caught her eye and made a “ribbet” sound. She smirked and looked away when the barmaid stood in front of her wiping down the bar with an old rag. 

“What can I get for you, hon?” She was around Kora’s age, 24, with blonde hair and large brown eyes. She reminded Kora of a deer, although she didn’t have any distinguishing features to lead her believe she was anything but a girl. 

“I was looking for something to eat.”

“Oh, you’re in luck... Grammy has made her signature dish!”

Over the barmaids shoulder, Kora could see a man looking into a book with a fork in his hand. He was shaking his head ‘no.’

Kora didn’t know if he was trying to communicate with her or read something he didn’t approve of in his book.

Looking back at the girl behind the bar, she asked, “Ohhhhh? And what is that?”

“Potato hash with ham surprise.”

Her eyes were drawn back to the movement of the man who was now emphatically shaking his head from side to side. His eyes even glanced up at her for a second. Ok. He was definitely communicating with her.

“As delicious as that sounds, I think I want what he’s having...” as she pointed to the mans plate the barmaid turned around. 

Her smile faded, “Boring, but ok...” she sighed and walked off to place the order.

Kora sat at the bar alone, the guy across the bar’s attention back on his book. With nothing to do but wait, she didn’t feel awkward reading in such a public place if she wasn’t reading alone. She pulled out her new book and began to read. She enjoyed the adventure of the characters, the twists the stories would unexpected take, the mysteries solved. Everything fit so well in its box, to be explained at a later time. 

“What is this? A book club?” The barmaid said not too gracefully setting the plate down with a loud thump. Kora jumped at the sudden interruption. 

“Leave us be in peace, Bethany...” the man said, never looking up from his book still casually eating.

Kora picked up her fork and started picking at the plate. Trying to decipher what it was. It seemed to have been a roast at one time that now seemed cooked for so long it was merely a mound of shredded meat on top rice. Mushy spots that might be potatoes and carrots were sprinkled around. She shrugged and took a bite. It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t good. Looked to have been cooking for far too long, probably in an effort to keep it warm for the diners. It would keep her from being hungry, so she began to eat. 

Stealing a glance of the man, she was able to make out the cover of the book. Having had that same book as a daily companion for a few months, she easily recognized the scroll work on the leather. 

“‘A King’s ransom?’” She asked the title, already knowing the answer. 

His eyes peered over the top at her. “Yea... You’re eyesight is so well you can read that across the table?” Keeping his fingers in the book as a bookmark he turned the book around the exam the cover and small text. “Or are you familiar enough with it to recognize?” He looked back at her.

“I read it last year, and a few more times since then. Is it your first time reading it?”

“Nah, I’ve read it before as well. It’s one of my favorites.”

“The author really has a way of bringing the characters to life. What do you enjoy so much about it?”

“I sympathize with the bearded man.” 

She eyed him questioningly. “The villain is the story? He’s a murderer and a horse thief. How could you?” A scoff that might have been a quick laugh escaped at the end. 

He shrugged. “Initially, I didn’t. but the more I read it, I wish for a different out come every time. He’s a victim of his circumstances.”

“So is everyone else. He didn’t have to do what he did.” 

He laughed... “maybe he won’t this time.”

They were quiet in the ruckus of the pub as she smiled at his reply. 

“What have you got there?” He nodded at her closed book next to her plate.

“I just bought it today. ‘All the Gold in Spain.’ Have you heard of it?”

“Yes, I read that one. It was pretty good.”

“Does it have a lot of blood?”

He hesitated. “It’s not too bad.” He said slowly.

“Oh, I kind of like the action that comes with all the blood.”

“It’s terribly bloody...” he blurted out. 

They both laughed at his willingness to please her and lies about the story because both answers couldn’t both be true. 

The door opened and everyone inside turned to the distraction. All Kora noticed was the dimness of the light entering the building. It was getting late and she still needed to walk home. Placing some coins next to her plate, she stood from her stool. “I really need to be going, it was nice talking to you.” 

“You too.” He gave a wave of his hand as she walked away.

His chair was quickly surrounded by his sister and brother in-law who had been the cause for the distraction when entering the pub. “Who was that?” Iris asked first while her husband was still staring at the door. 

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I mean, I don’t know who that is?”

She sat down next to him resting her hands to her forehead and breathed heavily. Her husband still standing looking at the door. She was a tall and slender woman with midnight black hair that matched her brothers. She did not however inherit the wings, he had tucked behind his back.

“Did I not just see you tell her ‘goodbye’?”

“Yes, you did. But I never asked her name or anything about her.”

Pointing at his book, Iris said “this is one of the problems... you bring a book into a pub.... This has to be the universal sign to ‘leave me alone’ in a public place...”

With a smug look on his face, he replied, “as a matter of fact, it’s this ‘problem’ that started our conversation. She even brought her own book...”

It was then Micheal, his sister’s husband, slowly sat down. His head slowly turning to face the pair. “You met a girl who didn’t refuse to talk to you after a minute. Who also thought to being a book into here and you didn’t think to ask her what her name was?”

The siblings looked at him for a second.

Iris looked back to her brother, “Ezra, what is wrong with you? Even ole Benjamin would have known to ask her for her name...” he turned to see the frogman in the corner making an obscene gesture with his hand. 

Ezra rolled his eyes. “What does it matter? What would I want with a beautiful woman? More importantly, what would a beautiful woman want with me?”

Micheal interrupted, “So you met a girl who didn’t refuse to talk to you after a minute. With similar interest, whom you thought was beautiful....?” Micheal didn’t finish, just sat staring off in confusion.

“Of course I thought she was beautiful. I have eyes.”

“It’s the brain he’s lacking...” his sister mumbled. “Ugh, see Ben has more sense than you..” The boys followed her line of site to see the frogman whispering into the hair of a barmaid in his lap. While she threw her head back and laughed. 

“I didn’t know he was even capable of speaking..” Ezra said, and couldn’t help but feel like the laughter was at his expense. He turned away and scoffed. 

“Is this because Clara broke your heart? Are you refusing to be with anyone else that isn’t her?” Clara was the daughter of the general store owner. In hindsight, she was spoiled rotten and had probably done him a favor. But that realization didn’t make her betrayal any easier. 

“No. I was never heart broken over Clara. I was humiliated... publicly, but never heart broken. Even after she strung me along and left, I never missed her. Which made me realize I hadn’t loved her. I’m not saying I would have never loved her, but it made it easier when it was over.” She had convince Ezra to court her, all the while having her eyes set on another man in town. He was a flirt. Clara was trying to force his hand by feigning interest in Ezra. When it seemed she had manipulated the man into confessing his feelings, she broke everything off with Ezra and left him without looking back. That was until the man with his newly confessed feelings, decided his feelings had changed. He left town and Clara. Ezra knew people could be cruel, had even witnessed it firsthand, but never anticipated it coming from someone who was his intended. He had been blindsided and had resigned himself to shut that side of himself off. Seal it away to never be vulnerable in that way again. “I’m just not looking. I’m not seeking a relationship. I don’t have the patience nor do I want the headache. I’m perfectly happy with my life as it is. It shouldn’t be this hard, if something is meant to happen it will.”

His sister narrowed her eyes in thought, grateful he hadn’t lost any love over that heartless girl, “alright...”


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


The sounds of metal on metal were ringing in the air. It was the reason the blacksmiths shop was positioned far enough from main street not to be obnoxious with all its noise and heat, but not so far as to be out of the way to regularly conduct business.

Ezra was inside his shop working on horse shoes. A recent sale nearly took all the stock he liked to keep on hand. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead with his shirtsleeve. It was hard work, but he enjoyed it. Today wasn’t particularly warm, but it would be soon. All the more reason to get as much done before the heat was unbearable. He took a second to spread out his wings. They didn’t hinder his work in anyway, but keeping them tucked behind his back did tend to make him warmer than necessary, so he would occasionally spread them out. The extra airflow it would cause didn’t hurt either. 

He looked up to see his sister watching from the entrance of the shop. She had her dark hair swept up under a tiny hat, in a new walking dress, and an arm through a basket. It had only been a few days since they had met up at the pub. But he knew it was long enough to warrant a visit from her. 

“Need help?” Isis asked.

He laughed, “you’ve come by to help me smith? Wearing that? Micheal would kill me if even a spark would singe your hair.... I was about to take a break anyway, let’s go in the house.”

“I’ve been embarking on a new experiment and I need a willing victim.” she said as she was reaching into the basket she had set on the kitchen table.

He looked over his shoulder as he was washing his hands in the kitchen sink. “Did it have walnuts, and Micheal refused to eat them, again?”

“No, he’s tried them. He isn’t a reliable source for criticism. Everything is ‘these are great!’. At least with my brother, I can count on you being perfectly honest with me.” She pulled out a cloth bundle, peeling back the layers to reveal bite sized triangles dotted with blue spots. “Blueberry scones. I’m almost positive I’ve perfected them by now, but sometimes I think they may be missing something...”

“I’ll give you a report. I’m not sure if one batch will be enough for the study.” He laughed as she elbowed him in the side.

“I may need all of Micheal’s share to be sure the results are conclusive.” He laughed, taking a seat. 

“Ugh, you boys.”

“How he doing? Keeping you busy enough?”

“Hardly, he spoils me...Which I love. It’s all so sickeningly sweet.” She laughs. “I couldn’t imagine my life without him.” Her smile slowly drops. “You ever think of getting married to have someone help with the house?” She looked around.

His face scrunched up, “I’m not going to marry someone to ‘help with the house.’ You make it sound like I’m living in filth.” His laugh was sarcastic, and he’s slightly offended. “Besides, it’s not that I need the help. I’m doing just fine.”

“I never said you weren’t and it’s not dirty. I just know you’re so busy. All you do is work these days. And the house looks exactly like it did when mom and dad were still here. It’s yours, you know? It doesn’t have to remain a shrine to their memory.”

“And it’s not. I just don’t see a need to change anything. Honestly...”

“Wouldn’t it be nice to eat here instead of whatever it is you’re force fed in town?”

He looks at the basket of treats she brings once a week. “Look, if I’m too much trouble you don’t have to feed me. As much as I appreciate and enjoy your cooking, you shouldn’t have to worry about me. I’m honestly doing just fine.”

“I never said anything to that effect. Brother, I love nothing more than to feed the men in my life. Even if you weren’t alone, I would change nothing. I just noticed the house is lacking a woman’s touch. You are doing well enough on your own, but everyone could use a little help now and then...With the little things you don’t have time to attend to. No one doubts your culinary skills or your ability to be self sufficient, it’s a lack of time. You don’t have the time to properly take care of yourself...”

“And you suggest I find a random woman to take on these tasks and be my wife?”

“No....” she looked at the table. “I would never want you to force yourself into a situation that would cause you unhappiness. And I know you would never jump into anything that would. But if you won’t find someone to help you willingly, there’s nothing wrong with the financial motivation of paying someone to do so.”

“A housekeeper? For the size of this place?” He laughed at the absurdity of the idea. 

“Stop laughing. Yes. Theres nothing wrong with it if there is a need....The Brambles got a new girl a short while ago.”

“So? She has a sister? I don’t run a charity. Honestly, I don’t need a girl. I don’t want the headache or expense.” He ran his hands through his dark hair.

“Expense? You have plenty of money and can afford it. What are you planning to do with it all anyway?”

“Gather as much as I can to leave to my future nieces and nephews..” he gave her a look.

“They would rather you spend your money on yourself...while you’re still here...”

“Haha, I’m not dying next week.. What do you suggest? Where would I find a girl even if I wanted one?”

“Well, as it happens, I was able to convince Mrs. Bramble that she could spare her new girl a few days a week...”

Ezra rolled eyes. “How good can she be if her employer is willing to give her up so soon?”

“It’s not that she’s lacking, but her position at the Brambles is somewhat untraditional. And she can be spared a few days. From what I understand she supports her family and could use the extra income.”

With a huff he looked around the room, “Okay,” he slowly said, “I’ll take her on... on a trial basis.”

Iris clapped her hands, “Perfect, if for any reason you find it disagreeable you can resume living with the bare minimum of requirements.... I’ll arrange everything. Expect her tomorrow morning.” She said as she stood dusting off her skirts and kissing his cheek goodbye.

Maybe it won’t be so bad to have a decent meal a few nights a week Ezra thought.

She popped her head back in the door, “It’s fine if you do decide it best not to employee someone after all, but try not to scare her off with your bubbly grisly behavior...” she winked and disappeared again with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

She’s not sure what to expect. When Mrs. Bramble approached her with an opportunity to work for an additional household in town, she appeared reluctant. Kora wasn’t sure if the older woman’s apprehensiveness was due to her required absences Tuesdays and Thursdays, but didn’t find she cared. She was grateful for a change from the monotony of what her occupation had become. She was growing bored from the tedious tasks required of her to settle arguments over ribbons and lace or set hair to only have to be reset the exact same way moments later. 

She had only been informed of a household in town in need of general assistance. She brought a bucket and brush in hand not knowing what was to be required of her. As she made her way into town, the sun was rising. She passed storefronts whose blinds were being raised and doors unlocked. By the time she passed the end of the Main Street she had walked a few hundred yards before coming upon what had to be the blacksmiths workshop.

It appeared to be an altered barn, but without the animals. Iron working tools hanging on the back wall with a forge already burning bright. 

There was a residence to side of the workshop. It was small but quaint. The garden was in need of tending, but not so far gone it is unmanageable. She knocked on door to hear a gruff order to come in. 

-

Why did he agree to this? Why did he let Iris talk him into this? He doesn’t need help. This is just going to be an added inconvenience to his life.

He hears a timid knock on the door, and it irritates him. He doesn’t have time to baby sit a girl. He huffs out, residing to see how today goes and if it’s terrible he will overly compensate her and tell her not to come back... “Come in...”

He steals a glance at her before she can see him. “Damnit, Iris....” he mutters to himself. 

-

She creaks the door to reveal a dark haired man seated at a table with a mug and an empty plate. He doesn’t look up to acknowledge her, his face remaining obstructed in his book. 

She Opens the door wider to step in 

“Hello?”

“Close the door.... please” He still doesn’t look up. “Have a seat.” He huffs an exhalation.

She hesitantly approaches, it’s only then she realizes he has large black wings folded against his back. She’s only seen that once before and thinks of her savior of years past. But is brought out of her thoughts by a rough voice.

”You’re to be on for a trial period, if you neglect to prove yourself indispensable your time here will be over.”

Well that was straightforward. She complies to his previous demand and places the bucket on the floor and takes a seat. “How long is the trial period?”

Never looking up, “As long as I deem necessary, at that time we will examine your necessity and speak of further employment. The duties include general upkeep and cooking supper for the days you are here. The pay is 3 silver coins for every day worked. Is that satisfactory?”

She looked around the interior of the room. It was a standard kitchen for the size of the house. Dining table, a seating area around a fire place enclosed by two bookcases. The house couldn’t have more than 3 additional rooms. She looks over at him, realizing he is still not making eye contact. She knew she should have kept quiet but against her better judgement, “That is more than generous. That is higher than my current salary... and I do not wish to take advantage. I believe what you are offering is too much, sir.”

Closing his book and setting it on the table, dark eyes remaining on the floor. “Do not address me as ‘sir,’ only Ezra. And As your employer that is for me to decide, I will take to understand that you deem the payment adequate. You can begin immediately. There are coins on the counter to purchase anything you may need, but I require a detailed list of how it was spent.” With that he stood up, never once looking at her, and walked towards the door. 

Ezra, he was the man from the pub. She recognized him now that she could see his face. She had never noticed his wings when they first met, but it was dark. Why was he being so cold and rude? Did he not recognize her? Before he stated the price of her salary, she considered walking out, but her family could really use the money. She could keep her head down, do good work, tolerate him only when necessary... it was only a few days a week. 

-

Fuming that his sister could be this manipulative, Ezra was on his way out of the house. How did she even find this girl? Giving her a job in an obvious ruse to try to see him married when Iris had agreed to back off. He needed some time to himself before he was even uglier to this poor girl. He needed to get to work anyway. 

“Kora...” he turned confused to see her still seated at the table looking up at him. “...you never asked for my name. It’s Kora.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Kora...” he hadn’t heard that name spoken out loud before or since the day he returned the little girl he had found alone in the forest. 

He stood frozen in place in his kitchen. He can feel his fists turning into balls and tightening. His gaze on the floor, but his thoughts so far away. Of a little girl, he wasn’t sure had ever even existed. It was so long ago. He wasn’t sure if he could trust his memory. But he could still hear the voices from the years past, calling that name from the distance. After a second he was able to nod, blinking away the thoughts. Then continued on his way out of the house and to work. 

-

She’s alone at table with his dirty plate and closed book. He must have taken his mug. She sat confused and disoriented. Leaning over, she verifies it’s the same book from the other night. Slowly her head lifts as she looks around the room, quietly prioritizing her duties. She stands and walks into a hallway to see 3 doors. Opening and peering inside it is revealed to indeed house 2 bedrooms and one washroom. Everything is relatively tidy, albeit covered in more dust than deemed acceptable. The kitchen looks barely used, but a fire is burning in the stove. A dirty empty coffee pot nearby. Shaking off her feelings about whatever just happened, she decided to begin her work day. She sees the coins he spoke of and pocketed them, before leaving the house. 

-

The bell above the door tolls, as she walks into the general store. An older man behind the counter welcomes her, asking if she needs assistance. After informing him of her new position and requirements, he makes a face of surprise but says nothing. Then together they gather household necessities. She assumes his reaction is because he is aware of her employers unconventional demeanor, but never comments on it. The shopkeeper is friendly, welcoming her to their town. After she pays, he waves her off and says he will see her next time. After visiting the butcher with a similar pleasant experience, she returns to the blacksmiths house. Goods in hand, with the promise of the heavier items to be delivered later.

-

She walks in to find the blacksmith standing by the kitchen window that overlooks the back yard garden with his mug from the morning in hand. He brings it to his mouth and takes a drink still looking out of the window appearing to not have noticed her entrance. 

She takes a moment to just evaluate his unguarded appearance, large wings folded on his back his face relaxed. The wings which she would have classified this morning as black, appear to be a rainbow of dark blues and purples. As she closes the door, his head turns not fully enough to face her, but he can probably see her in the corner of his eye. His posture turning ridged. After a moment, he sets his mug down and moves towards her. Taking the bags of goods from her hands, he places them on a cabinet top in the kitchen. “These can go into this cabinet.” He indicates a cupboard in the kitchen. She watches as he opens it and begins to place items inside. 

The sleeves of his white shirt are rolled to his elbow and sporadically marked with dark patches seemingly from coals and other dust.

“Before we go any further, I feel I must address somethings.” He stopped handling the items, but still never met her eye. He spoke slowly and calmly,“I am not sure what my sister has told you and under what guise she has gotten you to accept this position. But I can assure you that I am not interest in pursuing... “ he paused, reaching for words. Seeing where this was going, Kora took this opportunity to interrupt before it could become anymore awkward. 

“Sir...Ezra, I have yet to meet your sister... I was approached by my current employer about this position with nothing being said as to anything needing attention other than household duties. I can assure you that the position was accepted with no hidden agendas.” She swallowed, her cheeks turning red. “To think that you had thought differently is embarrassing. I swear I had no intentions of manipulating you.”

They stood silently for a second. “Honestly?”

“Honestly....“

He took a huge sigh of relief, and met her gaze. “I am so sorry I assumed... it’s just my sister. She’s the meddling sort and we just had a conversation... and... I’m so sorry I assumed.”

“Its ok.” She laughed. “I can assure you, I have intention of ensnaring anyone.” 

“I have no intention of being ensnared. Then it is settled.” He gave her a small smile in return. “Can we start over? Let’s be friends?”

“I can use a friend.” She stuck her hand forward. He met it and they shook.

Resuming to unload the bags, she noticed the pantry was previously bare and asks “What do you eat if this was empty?” She hands him a jar of preserves. Taking it from her and placing it in the cabinet. “I frequent the pub down the street where we met. And my sister usually brings by treats when she visits.”

She made a face scrunching up her nose. “Oh, I remember the pub.” Wanting the conversation to continue, she asks for him to clarify, “treats?”

He shakes his head. “I nearly saved your life that night.” The smallest of smiles flash across his face before disappearing and he replies, “Yes, Iris, my sister fancies herself a baker. Scones, muffins, cookies.” He meets her eyes. And at this close of a distance she’s intrigued. There is a lack of color in his eyes. The black so rich she can’t detect his pupil and they stand in starch contrast to the whites of his eyes. Her gaze shift from one eye to the other, really seeing his face this close for the first time. He has a straight masculine nose with a strong jaw on a not overly narrow face. She’s not sure if his skin is as pale as it seems, or if it’s only the contrast against the darkness of his hair and wings. His eyes are framed by well shaped expressive eyebrows under a thick line of dark lashes. She notices he is studying her face just as thoroughly. It’s been quiet for too long and she is becoming aware of the stillness of the room. Not able to hold his gaze anymore she looks away towards the bags of groceries. Just then a knock is heard from the door and their heads jerk up simultaneously. He walks to the door to see a shop boy standing before a cart. 

After a sack of flour and other items are unloaded and placed inside, the boy leaves with a tip and is on his way. Ezra helps put away the remainder of the items explaining where each should be housed. After he is done, he places his mug in the kitchen sink and excuses himself back outside. Through the window, she can hear the consistent sounds of metal being worked and molded. 


	7. Chapter 7

  
The kitchen was the cleanest part of the house. It probably hadn’t been used properly for a while. After starting her dinner, Kora began to clean. She decided it best to start from the top down. She began with the massive bookshelves plagued with dust. She rather enjoyed the change of scenery and the pace of the work form the Brambles. Where as some may find it too quiet, she found she enjoyed the solitude and a good days work. Singing to herself, she didn’t have the worry of disturbing or annoying anyone. She was mindful of the location of the books to carefully relocate every item to its proper location. It was clear that some shelves hadn’t been disturbed in ages, whereas others were newly placed. She took note of the recent additions, and felt she had learned something new about Ezra. She also had found they had similar taste in literature and might someday ask to borrow from his library.  
  
Disassembling, cleaning and reassembling took until the end of day. Looking out the window, she could see the sun was setting. Many sneezes later, and her work completed. She put away her cleaning supplies and washed her face and arms in the restroom. She heard the door close and the sound of a pot lid clank. She walked out, drying her hands on her apron, to see Ezra standing over the stove with the lid in his hand.

“I’m all done for the day. I’ll be going now.” She said with a smile, proud of her days work.

Not looking up from the stove, he said, “you should stay and eat... there is too much food here for one person.”

She lowered her eyes and blushed, not sure if she should take that as a reproach. “I made extra so you can eat at home for a few days. It won’t last the entire weekend, but it may save you from having to endure a few meals at The Peeved Opossum... The hot food should be eaten tonight, but the food on the counter won’t spoil for a while.”

“Oh... that’s very considerate, Thank you.”

She walked towards the door. But he stepped forward. “Surely, you can’t intend to walk home in the dark,” he nearly shouted, his wings splaying behind him, making him appear even larger and threatening.

Startled by the sudden escalation, she jumped and yelped with her hands up in defense.

“Sorry,” he ran a hand through his hair while shaking his head. “it’s just that you ought to be more concerned for your welfare. From now on, either you finish early enough to walk home while the sun is still up, or expect to be escorted home.”

She made no reply, only continued to stare with wide eyes while his wings slowly lowered back to rest on his back.

“I won’t require you to eat to me, but I would appreciate it if you would... Afterwards, I’ll walk you back to The Brambles.”

“Okay.” Was all she said, still not sure how she was expected to respond. Still a little shaken. He was hard to read. Sometimes she could see kindness in him, other times he had very rough edges.

She had only ever worked in households that required their staff eat separately. Although this was a small residence, she never expected to be offered to dine with him. Approaching the stove, she asked if he wished her to serve him. He shook his head ‘no’ as he began spooning the rice onto a plate. He hesitated and looked over “Is that enough? Or would you like more?”

Her eye brows arched in confusion and she laughed out “What?” He couldn’t be serious. It was too much to ask that he allow her to eat with him, but that he was serving her was preposterous. If she didn’t know better she would think him mocking her.

He began to repeat the question when she stopped him. “No, I understand perfectly well what you’re asking, but I think you should be made aware that this would be deemed inappropriate being I am below your station. I am your employee.”

It was his turn to confused. “Below my station? Says who? You’re not currently working, you’re work is completed for the day, you are currently my guest... this is my house and in my house I will choose what rules I will abide by. And I am aware that it may be unconventional by your standards, but I will not acknowledge ‘stations’ in this house. Is that understood?” He tone was intense. Refusing to be questioned.

She nodded.

It was quiet, and he was aware he made for a awkward dinner companion. This night was beyond salvation no matter how good the food was. He huffed our a breath.

“It’s a little too much, actually...that can be your plate” he heard her suggest in almost a whisper it was so low.

Still holding the plate, he scooped some off onto the other, refusing the allow her to serve herself to prove his point. She added ‘stubborn’ to the list she would use to describe him as. He plated the rest of her meal and handed it to her. Nodding his head towards the table while he served himself.

While seated, she found herself fighting off a grin and shaking her head. This man was so confounding, but she enjoyed a puzzle.

He joined her. And she couldn’t stop herself from laughing. He looked up amused, eyebrows furrowed in question “Yes? What’s so funny?”

Through a laugh, she managed “I’m not sure, it’s just so perplexing...you just, I don’t know...”

He smiled then, picking up his fork. “Im so glad I could be your source of entertainment.... oh wow, this is really good.” He said through a bite.  
  
Her laughter died, “Thank you.” She blushed from the praise, and began to eat.

“Don’t you tell my sister, but you have no idea how old it gets eating at that pub every night. It’s kind of terrible...actually.” He laughed. Although he took another bite, his chest continued to rumble.

They continued to chat lightly about nothing of significance between eating. By the end of the meal, she had learned a few things:

  1. it wasn’t that he was grumpy, he was only guarded until he wasn’t
  2. he had a contagious laugh
  3. he wasn’t fond of celery (so glad she hadn’t bought any)
  4. although he appeared quick tempered, he was merely passionate and either wasn’t aware of how it was perceived by others or that
  5. no... amendment to #4... it was actually that he didn’t care how he was perceived
  6. she felt slightly more convinced he would allow her to stay on after her probationary period was over
  7. although, it was obvious that it wasn’t initially his idea to hire her he seemed to be warming up to the idea fairly quickly.



On their walk to her residence, she smiled, glad he was able to persuade her to join him for dinner. It did them well to spend time together. They were still practically strangers, but stranger who better had an understanding of the other. She was hopeful that they could indeed become friends. It was also revealed that the invitation to dinner was his intent to “learn more about the person spending so much unsupervised time in my personal space.” He didn’t tell her not to come back, so she took to understand that she had been approved of, so far.


	8. Chapter 8

  


“Do you not want me to come?”

“No, I’m just surprised is all.” Iris looked over her cup of coffee at her brother. “You haven’t come to the Assembly since that fiasco with Clara and your self appointed banishment. Is there something you need to publicly address?” The Assembly was a weekly town meeting held on Sunday mornings followed by a potluck for lunch. The entire town was invited pending they brought a dish. Nothing of significant importance had been discussed since it was proposed a large, very old tree on the outskirts of town be cut down three years ago. Although minor, it surprisingly caused an uproar. After four assembly meetings, a compromise was reached to only trim the tree, reducing the risk it caused of toppling over onto the main road.

“No, I don’t need to address anything. Maybe it’s just time I reenter society.” He laughed. “What should I bring?”

“Oh, my little brother is thinking of reentering the kitchen as well. Maybe take one step at a time. I can bring something for you. Don’t move too fast!” She joked. It didn’t go unnoticed that he would be safe from having any interaction with Clara be publicly scrutinized, being she nearly never attended the Assembly.

He gave her a look. “I was thinking of the jam tarts mom used to make. I helped her a few times, and still have the recipe written somewhere.” He motioned to a shelf of cookbooks near by.

“Oh! That would be perfect.” She took another sip of her coffee looking around her brother’s house. “How was Kora’s first day? I can already see an improvement.”

“About that. You don’t think you have mentioned it was the girl from the pub? Even if she wasn’t aware, don’t think Im not aware of what you’re up to. You’re lucky she’s a good worker...”

“She could use the extra work, you need the help. I don’t see the problem.” She held her mug to her lips, but her smile was still apparent in her eyes. “Oh! I have a new pie I’m bringing. You’ll love it...” 

-

Ezra took a seat by his sister and Micheal in one of the back pews of the community center. Grateful he wasn’t early enough to have to sit by himself. They watched as the building was gradually filling up. Nodding “hello” and the occasional “how’s it going?” to neighbors and acquaintances. He tried not to notice any surprise or whispering at his attendance.

A rustle of heavy skirts was heard through the assembly’s low ruble of voices. He looked over to see a range of feminine pinks and lilacs covered with lace and buttons as Mrs Bramble and her daughters made their way down the isle smiling ‘hellos.’ Kora walked behind, looking out of place in much simpler style walking dress. It was a deep shade of blue and suited her figure nicely. She smiled to no one in particular, but had a pleasant look of a stranger amongst potential friends. She sat further ahead of Ezras row, following in line behind the three girls. 

He looked over to see Iris staring and smiling at him, having caught his attention on Kora. “Don’t make something that’s not there...” he sat back and folded his arms over his chest. Looking over the crowd he caught the eye of a well dressed frogman sitting besides the woman from the other night. Benjamin put his arm around the woman and pulled her closer, she snuggled in. Benjamin never broke eye contact with Ezra. It was unnerving. Ezra supposed he lost the game when he looked away first. “What’s his problem?”

Iris looked over and laughed. “Who knows?”

-

The meeting began and it was obviously clear as to why Ezra had stopped coming to these town assemblies. He couldn’t care less about any of the topics of discussion. There was a vote on the vegetation to be planted in the town square, a lecture on the importance of not leaving fires unattended, and the success of the Mayfair. The most interesting part was when they passed around kittens to be adopted. But they had all found homes before they made it to his row. Being his public duty to attend, he was present. Although reluctantly. He wasn’t sure if he could do this next week. He might have to sit it out for a few Assemblies to save his sanity. This was torture.

The seats in the back were intended and reserved for families with small children who needed quick access to escape with crying babies, people in tall hats, and the population with wings. Leaning forward, he wondered if these benches were always so uncomfortable. He was glad no one was seated directly in front of him, otherwise he would be breathing down their necks. He looked over to see Benjamin catch his eye again. Ezra shook his head, and turned away. Staring at the heads in front of him, his eyes kept gravitating to a graceful neck with a piece of hair that had escaped its confines. What was that on her clip? Flowers? Leaves? He couldn’t make it out for this far. It was so delicate. How small would someone’s hands have to be to fashion something so small. Her hair, that he had initially thought was just brown, seemed to now contain at least 8 different shades. Maybe it was the light in here. He looked down at his clasped hands and elbows on his knees. There was a current discussion on whether it was moles, voles, chipmunks, or rats making holes in the graveyard causing some headstones to topple over. He sighed and looked back up. His eyes landing back on her. What color blue was her dress? It barely peaked over the back of the pew. He remembered her eyes were blue. He wondered if it matched them. Would that make them stand out more? Or get lost in over abundance of color.

“Moles! It has to be moles! I hadn’t seen a chipmunk in this area in over a decade!” It was getting heated. If he was lucky it would break out into a fight.

-

The congregation was excused, and Ezra was one of the first out of the door. If he had to endure much more of that, he was going to cause a scene. He was waiting outside the door for Iris and Micheal. 

Benjamin exited with the giggling barmaid on his arm, while they both looked at Ezra with a failed attempt to suppress laughter. 

Mrs. Bramble made her procession out of the building, followed by her daughters, with Kora quietly slipping behind. 

“Mr. Coale.” She nodded as she stopped in front of him. “We haven’t seen you in a while, do you plan on attending the luncheon?”

“I do.”

“You remember my daughters?” She gestured towards the voluminous skirts encompassing her daughters. 

He gave a slight bow. The girls fell into full curtseys. He noticed Kora a distance away not close enough to participate in the conversation. 

“Bea is excelling at the piano. You should come by and hear her play sometime...”

Having no idea which of her daughters she was referring, his gaze never left the mothers. “That sounds lovely... Ah there is Iris now. If you will excuse me.” And with that he rushed off. 

“How much do you regret attending today?” Iris spoke softly to her brother once he joined her. He gave her a look that spoke volumes. Micheal laughed. 

-

Kora wasn’t interacting much with anyone. Although it was her day off, it would have been rude to not attend with the family. She didn’t know many people in the town, so she accepted their invitation to attend together. What she had not expected was to be cowed by Mrs. Bramble into following the family around like a small insignificant family pet. Her daughters were put on display like prize flowers at a garden show and anytime Kora might have thought to veer away from the group, she was intercepted by Mrs. Bramble. Although it was never spoken allowed, it was made known she was to know her place amongst the crowd and behave in such a manner. 

Tired of being herded like a sheep, she meandered out of Mrs Brambles reach. Overlooking the dessert table while holding a small plate , a bite sized tart hovered in her eye-line making her eyes cross. Then it was settled down onto her empty plate. 

“I wouldn’t waste my time with anything other than that... unless you like pie. Then I would recommend that one.” Her eyes followed an extended arm pointing at a very pretty apple pie with flourished crust. She followed the arm back up to see Ezra beside her. They smiled at each other. 

“Well, hello. Thanks for the recommendation.”

“They will go fast. I had to make sure you had at least one. I’m not sure when you’ll have another opportunity.”

He watched as she picked it up and bit into it. “And?....” he was way to invested in her opinion to not have been the creator of the tarts. 

“Oh, this is terrible. Quick, give me a napkin to spit in...” his face fell and shoulders slumped while he grabbed a napkin off the table. 

She laughed nearly spitting crumbs with her mouth full and tried to swallow. 

He handed her the napkin anyway and smirked. He was used to Iris teasing him, but no one else ever dared. Iris had said he was too intimidating. But Kora didn’t seem to find him so. 

“This is great. I mean it, really good. I take it you made it?”

He nodded and pointed at the pie. Iris made the pie. They respectively cut themselves a piece. Each taking a bite, with mouths full, they nodded to each other in approval.

“This must be Kora!” A slender, tall couple approached them. Once the lady stood besides Ezra, the resemblance was obvious.

Introductions were made, and the desserts praised. Iris was very likable, and offered to bring more baked goods now that Kora would be frequenting Ezras house. They found themselves in a private conversation while the men trailed off on their own. 

“Even after having you work only for one day, the results are above expectations.” Iris smiled. “I was over Friday, and was surprised to see how much you were able to accomplish.”

Koras cheeks blushed a pretty pink under the praise. “You’re too kind. I only got to the bookcases.”

“Regardless, it’s wonderful. Thank you.” She looked over to see her husband and brother deep in a discussion and paying them no mind. “I regret not having the opportunity to meet you prior to your employ, I feel I may have neglected to inform you of my brothers occasional sour mood.”

Kora laughed. “I found him sometimes surprising, but never sour.... maybe crotchety?” She suggested, both glancing at Ezra. He was making a disapproving face at them, while Micheal continued to speak not noticing the interaction. “A warning would have been welcome, but I do feel we have reached a better understanding of each other. We had an unexpected opportunity to spend time in each other’s company. I find Our arrangement quite pleasant. I understand you arranged the offer for the position.”

“Yes, I did. I’m afraid I might overstep, but I do worry about his welfare...” Iris stopped suddenly as a man who could have been Ezra’s brother parted the crowd. He was just as tall, with the same dark wings and features. Dressed in a very nice tailored suit that was overly flamboyant for the occasion. “What a surprise, Cousin!” He took Iris by the hand and kissed the back. 

“And who is this beautiful flower you find yourself in the company of?” He extended his hand to accept Kora’s. She glanced between the two before offering it to him. He kissed her hand longer than he had Iris’ and looked up into her eyes. 

“This is Ms. Kora, she’s fairly new in town.... This is our cousin, Mr. Douglas”

“The pleasure is surely all mine. I’ve only just come back into town myself. I’ve grown tired of my travels and may stay if anything suits my fancy...” he was still smiling at Kora. She smiled back, although she felt uncomfortable under his attention. She wondered if all men with wings looked similar to her friend from so long ago. All having shared the same black eyes, gist and wings. Although she couldn’t remember his face anymore, she couldn’t imagine him growing into this man in front of her. He put on such airs, the child of her acquaintance lacked. “If you will excuse me...” he was then looking over her shoulder, and just as soon as he appeared, he was gone. He reminded Kora of a butterfly, and it had nothing to do with his wings. 

“You’ll have to excuse my cousin. He is very nice, has a good heart, but I wouldn’t set my cap on him. He has inherited a fortune, making him a catch in the eyes of some. But I’m afraid it hasn’t done his personality any favors. He can do as he pleases being most anything will be socially overlooked. His attentions are always fleeting.” 

“Did you just call your cousin a flirt?” Kora laughed as they watching him kissing the back of one of the Bramble girl’s hands. 

“I guess I did. Pardon me. I shouldn’t speak so of my family.” Iris laughed.

“Don’t worry. I’ve a mind to set my cap on no one. I’m beginning to conclude marriage may not be intended for me. I’m in no danger of Mr. Douglas.” Marriage was something she couldn’t afford. If she were to marry, any funds she earned would then be expected to stay in her home. If she even had time to work outside of the home.

Iris hummed as they watched Mrs Bramble separate Mr. Douglas from her giggling daughter. Dragging her daughter, she proceeded to stomp her way over, her other daughters following quickly behind. Mr. Douglas had the audacity to wink at the girl. 

“There you are, Kora. I believe we have overstayed our time. Come. We are to quit this place.”

Reluctantly, Kora gave a small curtesy to Iris, feeling obligated to adhere to her employers wishes. With a small wave to Micheal and Ezra, she followed meekly behind the girls into their carriage.

“It’s a shame she feels indebted to that woman to behave so.” Iris said to her brother once they stood together watching the carriage drive away. “Douglas took a liking to her.”

“As he does every woman.”

“Ah, He would have a better chance looking elsewhere, anyway. Ms. Kora spoke of having no intention of marrying.” Her eyes drifted to read her brothers expression.

“Don’t make something where it is not. It is none of my concern if Kora married. Be it Douglas, the butcher...or Benjamin for that matter.” His eyes crossed the field to the frogman who, for the first time since Ezra set eyes on him, he was not staring back, but was tenderly feeding his girl berries from the luncheon. Ezra felt a strange feeling in his chest. Jealousy was too simple a term to define it. Of course Jealousy was there, but so was disappointment, as well as self reproach. He pushed them down, and turned his back. Determined to feel nothing at all. 


	9. Chapter 9

Her work the following day at the Brambles was more hectic than usual as she was asked to preform many more new duties. She appreciated the day going by so fast, but couldn't help but feel as if she were being punished for accepting the offered secondary position and “abandoning them” as the lady of the house put it. Kora was already looking forward to the slower pace the following day would bring at the blacksmiths. She was willing to admit to herself that she was looking forward to the laid back atmosphere and even the company. No matter how sporadically grumpy it may be. At least it wasn’t maliciously delivered with smiles. 

She knocked before entering the blacksmiths house early Tuesday morning. Ezras head didn’t move although his eyes flicked up at her direction and his mouth held a little smile. “You’re earlier than last time. Couldn’t wait to get started? Or didn’t want to be stuck here after the sun went down?” 

There was a silence as she approached the table. She didn’t answer, but smiled in return. “I’ll take it as the former. If I get to choose. You drink coffee?”

“It’s a luxury I’ve rarely been afforded.” 

“Take a seat,” he said standing to retrieve an additional mug. As she took a drink of the black coffee she made a face of disgust. 

He laughed, “You may prefer coffee milk.” He handed her a small container of milk and one of sugar. After the addition of both, she found it much more agreeable.

He pulled a bundle of scones from basket on the counter. “Here, have you had breakfast?” 

She shook her head ‘no’ and received a scone with a thanks. “Your sister came since I’ve been away?”

“She passed by yesterday...”

“I hope not to check on my progress with the house, since I haven’t been back...”

“More like to ensure I would continue to behave myself around a new person. And to verify you would come back.” He looked up at her through his lashes while stirring his coffee. 

“Did you have any doubts?”

“I had hoped that I’m not that far gone that you would deem me and the residence a lost cause.” He laughed. 

“No, I need the money.” She teased.

He pretended to attempt to grab her scone away. She shoved more into her mouth. When she resurfaced from her big bite, “damn, these are really good!” 

“Yea, she’s really not that bad of a baker. Although, I fear she may fake her enthusiasm of baking to ensure I’m eating” he laughed but it was lacking merriment. 

She eyed him. “It’s nice she cares.”

“Yea, she’s great.” He had a far off look in his eye. “Maybe all that meddling has its benefits.”

“I really like your sister. She seems genuinely nice.”

“Iris. She is. She took more of a motherly role after our parents died. She’s older by 6 years. Thankfully, at the time I was old enough to have already been apprenticing under my dad. And could easily run the shop on my own. But she took care of the house and ensured I was taken care of until I was able to convince her to marry. She had been in love with Michael since we were kids and he likewise with her. But I was holding her back. She still try’s to treat me like a child, although I’m now older than she was when she was married. She says I’ll always be her baby brother.”

“She really loves you.... Maybe you can put in a good word for me so she can give me her recipe for the scones.” she laughed as she stood and removed the mugs to the sink.

“If you’re lucky. I do have some connections...” he smiled, he looked like an entirely different person than the one she had met. 

She went to the butcher again. On her way home she could hear feminine laughter coming from the blacksmiths workshop. Curious, she peeked her head around to just make out the cause of the sound. Ezra was darkly beautiful, and this woman was his complimentary opposite. Slender and elegant. Blonde with large white wings. In a fine dress made of white lace. Her laughter was excessively flirty. Kora’s initial meeting with Ezra made more sense now. Of course he wanted to make it clear that he wasn’t interested in Kora from the beginning. He obviously already had someone he was taken with. He probably wanted to avoid any awkward misguided feeling she may acquire. He would never be interested in a simple plain house keeper when he could have a beautiful fine lady. Not that Kora was interested in Ezra, but the reality stung. No matter what their newfound friendship may imply, she was obviously only a mere servant. No matter that he chose not to recognize stations, it didn’t make them nonexistent. She was glad to have the previously blurred lines clearly marked again. It actually made her feel more comfortable, this way she knew what was expect of her. If that was the caliber of company he kept, he couldn’t have sincerely offered his hand in friendship towards her. 

Upon her return inside, she readied supper and tackled scrubbing the floors. She poured her feeling into her work. She knew her place, and wouldn’t be mistaken. After another hard day of work she felt accomplished. Not that the house had looked abandoned previously. But it now shined in unexpected places and reflected the hard work that was put in. Before she was able to finish her work, the sun had begun to set. She had intended to leave earlier today, not wanting him to think she was imposing, but her work hadn’t been complete until now. He entered the house as she emptied the last bucket of dirty floor water. He stood besides her ready to wash his hands when he asked, “Are you staying for supper or would you prefer I walk you home?” 

She felt conflicted. She appreciated the easy way he was asking and not demanding. Respectful of her wishes. But, she was a bit disappointed at his flippant attitude that he didn’t mind either way. She enjoyed their conversations and time together. She hoped he did too. But now she had gained clarity of their situation. She didn’t want to intrude into his life and jeopardize her position if his love interest felt threatened. It was for the best if she didn’t stay.

Before she could answer, “but... it smells so good, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to walk you home on an empty stomach. I’m famished...” and with that they found themselves eating another meal together. Although she enjoyed it just as before, she held herself back. Mindful to keep their conversation strictly professional. He didn’t seem to mind, and remained rather stoic. Maybe the lady from this afternoon reminded him of their positions, and thought better of befriending his help. Maybe he wished to recant his offer?


	10. Chapter 10

Ezra was glad of the company although he didn’t want to talk about much. He was grateful Kora hadn’t insisted on going home and seemed able to read his mood enough to not push him for conversation. 

Today Clara had surprised him with a visit. What surprised him more than her showing up unexpectedly, was her acting as if nothing had ever happened. That she hadn’t intentionally strung him along. That she hadn’t treated him worse than anyone ought a stranger. That she hadn’t made him a public figure for amusement and pity. That she hadn’t not had contact with him in months. He was confused. He felt like he was going crazy. He ate dinner deep in thought, but not alone. And that was another surprise. The comfort in company.

Wednesday came and went, and Kora came with Thursday. Although she was mindful enough to supply food for the day she would be absent, he was looking forward to another hot meal at home. He all but insisted again that she stay after her work day was complete. With the solitude from the day prior, he sought companionship today. Actual conversation. That night he asked about her family. She told him of her hard working mother, younger sisters, and the untimely death of her father and the responsibility she felt for seeing them taken care of. He in turn told her about the death of an older aunt who left him, Iris and his cousin Douglas a substantial inheritance. And how he watched it affect each in turn. It gave Iris the financial stability to marry for love. Douglas became a wandering dandy, who struggles to find fulfillment. And Ezra found it only affected his outlook on a necessity to work. Although being so close, he wasn’t sure if that perspective was accurate. He no longer had to worry about money, but it made him a target for mother’s trying to marry off their daughters. He continued to be the towns blacksmith out of duty. He felt a responsibility to his town and fathers memory. And really enjoyed the work and physical outlet. 

He found he trusted Kora. She earned it in the nonjudgemental way she listened. He was slowly making himself vulnerable in a way he had never before. Only in small ways at a time, so he could pull back if need be. But she took everything he said in stride, never chastising, simply trying to understand his perspective and offering her own input when appropriate.

Their dinners together became expected. Neither addressed them as if they were optional anymore. After a long hard day of work, they enjoyed unwinding over dinner, followed by him escorting her home. Neither of them mentioned it when their walks began to lengthen in order to extend the time it took to get to the destination. It started one night when a story wasn’t finished and the Brambles estate was already in view. After that night, the short way was never taken again. Ezra enjoyed learning about Kora, and their new found friendship was easy. He allowed her room in his life knowing she didn’t have alterer motives to see him married. She wasn’t manipulative. And it seemed she genuinely cared. It was new for him to find that in someone who wasn’t Iris or Micheal.

All the signs of neglect time had brought were being cleaned away. Two days a week. He quickly began to rely on their routine. And days became weeks. His house was becoming spotless. He ate home four nights a week, two with company. He found he wished for more. More hot food. More company. More discussions about favorite books over coffee. More everything. Less time alone. 

-

Kora tried to keep her walls up. Maintaining boundaries. Mainly out of respect for Ezra’s wishes and the woman he was with, but if Ezra didn’t see a problem with spending nonessential time with her, who was she to stop him? She tried to keep her professional distance, but enjoyed his company too much to keep him at arms length. So when he inquired about her life or thoughts, she found it difficult to remain passive. She could tell he was opening up. Hesitantly sharing himself in a way she could tell wasn’t easy for him. It almost pained him at times. She couldn’t refuse him, if he wanted to show his vulnerability to her. And she enjoyed it. He seemed just as starved for company as she was. And if not for her own benefit, she would be his friend for his sake. That didn’t mean she didn’t feel guilty. Where was Clara? Why wasn’t she spending this time with Ezra, leaving him to seek the company of his maid? She hadn’t met Clara but overheard her name when she had seen her at her father’s general store. Every time she saw her she was surprised by her ethereal beauty. She continued to stumble upon her conversing with Ezra in the blacksmiths shop. On those days, Kora made a point to stay as unseen as possible, wishing to give them privacy, but she couldn’t avoid hearing the flirtatious giggling. From outside it seemed to enter the house and bounce off the walls. How often would she come over? Kora was only around twice a week and she saw Clara at least one of those days. Why weren’t they an official match? From the sound of Claras laughter, it would appear they got along wonderfully. They appeared perfect for each other. Maybe her father didn’t approve? Was Ezra afraid of commitment? Who was the hold up? Kora didn’t know, she also didn’t like to think about it. She kept her head down and did what was expected of her. It was none of her business, and Ezra didn’t seem to intend on informing her of his. Despite her lack of faith, he had proved himself when he had suggested they be friends. He never brought up Clara, so she respected his privacy. On days Clara visited, he was quieter. Moodier. Kora gave him his space. Whether Clara was denying him a relationship advancement or maybe rebuking him for spending time with Kora. She wasn’t sure, but he never said otherwise. He was contemplative those nights, and she respected the quietness his thoughts required. But Nevertheless, she remained an ever present companion two nights a week. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ezra had just set down the kettle after pouring the coffee, when Kora gave a small knock at the door and opened it several seconds later. She had a large sun hat in tow, but set it down atop a chair by the door. “Good morning, you are just in time for coffee.”

“I’m slightly concerned as to how quickly I’ve become accustomed to needing a cup of coffee in the mornings. My morning with out it are torturous.” She sat in her chair and began to fuss over the mug of coffee he poured her.

“Mmmmmmmm....” she hummed as she closed her eyes and sagged into the chair. “Thank you,” she managed when she opened her eyes. “Four days without it seems to be too much now that I’m addicted.” She laughed. 

“Take some back with you when you go home.”

“No, it’s ok. You do enough. I’ll splurge next time I’m at the grocery. I’ve been saving and make more than I did before. I can afford this little luxury for myself.” 

“If you insist. What’s on the agenda today?” He motioned towards the large sun hat by the door. 

“I’m going to make your garden proper. It needs some weeding, and pruning, but it’s not so far gone. After assessing it, I think in a good days work or two it will be up to snuff.”

-

He walked out to see her meticulously pulling weeds kneeling on the ground. From his perspective, she was a large hat with hands. Which were weaving in and between plants fast, but with precision. She was only pulling what she didn’t intend to keep. 

He squatted down besides her, getting a better view of her progress. She jumped when she saw him, and began to laugh holding a hand to her beating heart. 

“You scared me! What are you doing out here?”

“I want to help. What can I do?”

“You don’t have work in the shop?”

“I make my own work. There is currently nothing in the shop necessitating repairs. I don’t feel like stocking my supplies, so I’ve decided I want to help here.” He smiled. “Have me do what you will..”

Her eyes brightened. “If you insist!” Glad to have the help. She grabbed a pair of sheers and directed him on how to go about pruning a lavender bush that had grown out of control. Next was rosemary. Then sage. The cuttings were placed aside for drying. He found he quite enjoyed being out in the open. The smells of the garden and cut herbs were strong. He closed his eyes as a breeze past him waving his hair. 

“I was thinking of clearing this area completely for a vegetable garden.” Kora was pointing to a plot that was so overgrown he couldn’t see the ground through the grass. “It’s a little late to start from seeds, but early enough that we can still plant some germinated seeds.” 

“Wow, ok... guess we had better get it clearing it then.” 

“Not just yet. Let’s take a break. We’ve been working all morning and I could use a walk to stretch out. We can go into town for the seedlings? I saw some for sale last time I was in town.”

-

As they walked down Main Street, he pointed out places of interest, and recalled stories from his youth. She laughed at the youthful antics, he sounded like a wild child, constantly on the move, developing problems for his parents to solve. 

He bought her a cookie, that she insisted they share. And drank some lemonade in the local cafe. After borrowing a pencil and paper, they discussed the vegetables they ought to plant, and plans for the remainder of the garden. List in hand, they made their way to the general store. 

The general store not only sold a variety of seeds, but planted some seedlings to sell at a premium. It was typically used to replace plants that hadn’t made it, but in their case it was going to lend of the entirety of the garden. 

Standing outside, looking over the cart of plants they pointed out each they thought would be a better specimen while crossing them off their list. She placed them on a crate Ezra held. Once they were finished, he went inside to settle up the bill. She remained outside, verifying the list was completed. 

Seeming to have forgotten an eggplant, she found the prettiest one and walked it inside to join the others to be purchased. “I hope you haven’t completed the check out, we have one more!” She came to an abrupt stop when she noticed Ezras stiff posture and Clara behind the counter. Her eyes never left his to look at Kora. The atmosphere was thick. Not a word was said, they just looked at each other. Kora wasn’t sure what she had walked into or if her presence had created the awkwardness, but she didn’t wait for a response. She put her plant with the others pretending to be oblivious and walked out, with the intent to give them privacy. 

-

Ezra wasn’t sure what game Clara was playing, but he was over it. She insisted they begin again. To renew what they once had. But it had been a farce. There was nothing to replicate. Everything they once shared had been tainted from the beginning, and he could never go back. So even her friendship, he refused. But she was adamant. She stopped by his workshop with every possible excuse, seemingly ever chance she got. Requesting commissioned merchandise for her fathers store and repairs for her household. Things she had never previously taken an interest in, now were of the upmost importance if he was concerned. He hadn’t seen her this much in the height of their previous relationship. 

Now in the store, she had dismissed the counter boy to process Ezra’s purchase herself. He was positive she had no idea what she was doing. She did not work here, it was just his bad luck that she was here the same time as him. He was aware Kora had come in and added to the purchase, but thankfully abruptly left. Probably having something else catch her eye. Hopefully unaware of the situation. Clara tried to initiate small talk, but he wasn’t in the mood and answered with the bare minimum as was his new norm with her. Out loud he began counting the plants and naming them for her to calculate the price. Once it was obvious she was clueless to the sale, the boy came back and wrung him up. Ezra gave a brisk ‘good day’ with his crate in arm and walked out.

He found Kora on the street looking into a picture window of a dress store nearby. She smiled at his reflection in the window and joined him. 

He wasn’t sure what she knew of his situation with Clara. He knew of the gossip and hoped it hadn’t reached her. Who knows what she would think of him if it had. She was the only one in town who hadn’t known, but how long could that last? The last thing he wanted was for her to treat him with pity. He was ashamed of the situation enough, he didn’t need her compassion. He wished it would just disappear from everyone’s consciousness. Pretend it never happened. That he wasn’t played a fool. He rolled his eyes as they began walking home. As much as he wanted to push these feelings away, they wouldn’t leave. He was resigned to live under the humiliation and the current constant reminder. He couldn’t hide from his thoughts.

-

When they got home Ezra set the plants down in the garden and disappeared. His attitude had drastically changed after seeing Clara. Kora hoped they hadn’t fought. Now he was gone. Hidden in his shop. He tended to indulge in the solitude. She felt she couldn’t offer any help if he didn’t want it. If he ran away, she would let him be. Her heart was heavy for him. Seeing the pain in his eyes on stolen glances she had taken on their walk home. He was her friend, and she hated feeling helpless if he was in need. Sometimes doing nothing was the hardest thing of all.

She picked up where she had left off weeding and assessing the results. The garden was already showing it’s improvement. With her hands on her hips she looked around. 

“My mom would be so happy. I’m sure she couldn’t rest in the afterlife with the previous state of her garden...” she hadn’t seen Ezra approach with her hat obstructing her vision. 

She smiled at him, glad of his return. He was holding a scythe and a hoe. “Sorry, I needed to sharpen these before we could use them. Show me where you want to plant the vegetables.”

And with that they began to clear the area. He told her of how his mom loved the garden and what she kept where. Thankfully the ground was still good and the weeds didn’t give too much of a fight, although the work was still hard. 

On their hands and knees, together they planted the garden. Kora told him of her garden back home and what crops they succeeded with most. Remembering her family, she hummed a song that reminded her of home and her mom. 

After planting a row, they fell into a rhythm predicting the others movement. He would dig a hole, while she would fill it with the new plant. He would follow her but packing it in. Nothing was said, but Kora sang softly to herself while they worked in tandem. 

When the work was all done, the sun was low in the sky. The last of the water was poured from the can, and Ezra stood tall and stretched his arms and wings. Koras hat ribbons were tested, as the wind he created passed quickly by her. She laughed. “That felt wonderful, I didn’t realize how warm it was out here...”

He stood in front of her and angling his wings to direct most of the wind at her. She closed her eyes and faced him. He continued to fan them. Her face was beautiful. The smile that stretched across her face was pure bliss. Dirt smudges scattered across her cheek, reflecting a hard days work. She was amazing. He recognized that she was giving him more than he was paying for. They truly were friends, equally giving of each other. He had been in such a dire mood, spiraling downwards, but she was able to make him forget about everything. She took all the ugliness away. She made him feel worthy of companionship again. In his months of self isolation, he hadn't realized he felt undeserving. But now, in this moment, he felt such gratitude. In their garden, it was just the two of them. He didn’t have a blemished past, and she was his for the day. 

Her hat blew off, and her hair went up in the breeze. She laughed, arms raising grabbing at it. She opened her eyes, when he caught her hands and made her stand in place. Her hair fell around her face as his wings slowly came to rest behind him. They looked at each other, no one else existed for a moment beyond their gaze. He wanted to thank her, but lacked the words. She swallowed hard, then looked away. And he released her hands.

-

Her heart raced. She couldn’t do this. She was scared. If he kept looking at her like that she couldn’t not like him as more than a friend. And she had promised him that she wouldn’t. She didn’t want to be a moment of weakness for him. A fleeting feeling. Then if Clara demanded she leave his life, there would be grounds for dismissal if they had ever had anything between them. As much as she enjoyed his friendship, she needed to establish some boundaries so they wouldn’t lose what they had. With her eyes downcast, she stepped away. Her hands trembling a little. 

-

Thankfully, Iris and Micheal came with dinner in hand as the sun sank below the horizon. Their presence dispelled any lingering awkwardness either of them felt. After they were quickly cleaned up as best they could, dinner was served. The conversation flowed as well as the wine. As was custom, Iris contradictorily teased and coddled Ezra. She was relentless. Micheal’s laughter grew louder as the evening progressed, while Ezra continually rebounded and playfully swatted her away. The updated garden was toasted over a nice red wine, and the evening concluded with a tasty dessert. 

Both a little tipsy, Ezra walked Kora home. Both laughing and talking, as any of the previous tension for that afternoon was long since dispelled. Before she walked inside, he handed her a small bag that smelled like coffee. 

The night air was cool on Ezra’s skin, and the entire way home, he whistled a familiar tune he had heard earlier that day. He smiled to himself. Maybe it was the wine, but he felt lighter than he had in a while. 


	12. Chapter 12

  
  


Ezra walked into his house with sweat pouring from his brow, his hair drenched sticking to his head. “Can I help you? I know you grew up here too, but it’s my house now, and I would appreciate it if you would respect my privacy.”

Iris was standing by a book shelf with a book in her hand. “I forgot this last time I was here... sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. You’re right. I should respect your space. I saw you working you’re ass off in there and didn’t want to disturb you. Though that’s no excuse. I’m sorry.”

Ezra shook his head, puffing out a breath. “I’m sorry, Iris. I didn’t mean it. Come as you want.”

“I honestly was avoiding you. You’re so grumpy on the weekends lately.”

He huffed. “I just get so irritable.”

Iris walked over to a vase holding wilted flowers. Ezra jumped to stop her extending his hand. “Don’t.” 

She looked at him with a frown and a puzzled face. “But these flowers are dead. Why are you keeping them? I can cut some fresh ones, these are from your garden?”

He nodded, “yes, but I want to keep those.”

“The dead flowers? You want to keep the dead flowers on your table?”

He ran his hand down his face. “I’m being ridiculous. You can throw them out...”

“Does this have something to do with Kora?”

“She did put them there, but I just like them, ok.“

She gave him a look or surprise. “You miss her?”

“Of course I miss her, she’s my friend and she’s very helpful around the house. She doesn’t have to put the flowers, but she always does. Not because I’m paying her, but because she wants to do that for me... don’t look at me like that. We’re nothing more than friends. She told me she wasn’t looking for a relationship.”

“She did tell me herself she never intends to marry... Ok, I’ll leave the flowers alone...”

He gave a quiet, “thank you.” His gaze downcast looking at his wilting flower arrangement that had began dropping leaves on his table. 

“but she won’t be here for another 2 days and they are already dying.” Iris put her hand under her chin and rested her finger on her nose, thinking. “You know there is something that can fix this...”

He rolled his eyes, “And what’s that?” He asked sarcastically.

”Have her work an additional day.. split her time evenly between her employers. If the Brambles agree, allow her to add on the Saturday.”

“Having more hot meals a week would be great. The Oppussum has really become unbearable recently.”

“Ezra... the food has always been unbearable.”

He snorted.

“Weekend Ezra really has become the worst...” 

-

Every Friday and Saturday dragged by. Before her week was separated between employers, the entire week seamlessly merged together until it was Sunday, and she had the day off. Then the week began again. Days that typically ran together before, now carried on at a snails pace. 

The anticipation peaked Saturday, as she readied the 3 daughters for a country dance. Her week was finally coming to and end. She was going to ready the girls, send them off and enjoy the rest of her evening curled up in the vacant family room, reading a book by the fire. Together with their ladies maids, Kora overlooked the girl’s presentation. She set their hair and made sure their elaborate dresses were perfectly pressed. They didn’t treat her poorly, but they weren’t overly affectionate either. Her poor mother’s assumptions that they may feel anything sisterly towards her was sorely mistaken. She was merely another helping hand. Not having known them for very long, she in turn didn’t have the affection for them some servants gained in watching their family grow from infancy. They did however remind her of her sisters, albeit they were slightly older, but the similarities ended there. And the recollection only caused Kora to miss them more. 

-

Ezra wrapped up his work early, quickly cleaned up making himself presentable, and arrived at the Brambles estate. Intentionally arriving after the family would be done dining. He knew arriving unannounced was improper, but didn’t want to prepare Mrs. Bramble an opportunity to incorporate him into any one of her agendas. He was led to the parlor to wait, where he stood by the window looking out into a garden.

He turned to face the woman who entered about a quarter of an hour later, “Mrs. Bramble. Thank you for seeing me with such a lack of notice.”

“Mr. Coale, not at all. To what do we owe this pleasure? I regret to inform you that you just missed supper.“ She took a seat facing him. ”Am into understand you lacking of entertainment so severely, you’ve come to take up my offer to hear Bea play the piano?” she laughed. 

“No ma’am. I do not intend to intrude. This shouldn’t take but a moment of your time. I wish to speak to you of a business matter concerning Kora.”

“Oh? Is she not meeting expectations?”

“The contrary, I’m here to suggest we split the week evenly. I wish for her services Saturday in addition to her current two days.”

Mrs Bramble laughed. “I fear that is not possible. Kora is invaluable to our household. Might I offer the services of another in my employ?”

He sighed, summoning more patience, “I’m afraid not. I value my privacy and do not wish to make myself aquatinted with more people than strictly necessary.”

Mrs Bramble sat up straighter with a satisfied smile on her lips, “Then, I fear we are at an impasse...” she examined her jewelry, setting right a bracelet that was out of place. “On the other hand, my girls and I would benefit from an escort tonight to the country dance.”

Damn it, it was just his luck to come over on the night of a dance. He had inadvertently set himself up as a cornered mouse waiting for the cat to pounce. “Mrs Bramble, I have no intention of attending...”

She cut him off, “One good turn deserves another, Mr. Coale.”

“Am I to understand that if I meet your request, you will meet mine?”

“Indeed. After all, no servant is not replaceable. It will be a headache to be sure. But I would be willing to make the accommodations, if...” She brushed her skirts needlessly with her hand.

“Im afraid I’m not dressed for a dance..”

“Tisk. It is but a country dance.” She smiled. “Would you care for a drink while you wait?”

“Yes, please...” he said through his teeth and tried not to sound as disgruntled as he felt. He hated being manipulated. Why was he agreeing to this? He was to endure only one night, and he would achieve his objective. He turned and poured himself some whiskey over ice.


	13. Chapter 13

The girls presented themselves before their mother one by one. Kora made the recommended adjustments Mrs Bramble suggested. The last person she expected to be in attendance of the family was Ezra. He didn’t say a word and was never addressed. She caught his eye with a questioning look. 

“That will be all, Kora.” Mrs Bramble dismissed her. 

She gave a small curtsey, and began to take her leave. 

Ezra took a step forward, “She won’t be joining us?”

“I don’t require it. I gave her the evening off.”

“But if she wishes?” His gaze shifted from Mrs Brambles to Kora’s. He gave her a pleading look.

“Of course, by all means, she could if she wished.” She feigned a downcast look. “But, I am afraid there will be no room in the carriage as you will be sitting in her usual seat.”

“No fear,” Ezra smiled at Kora, although he was still speaking to Mrs Bramble. “Your carriage is of a standard height, thus it will not comfortably accommodate me. She can take her usual seat and I will ride with the driver.”

Mrs Bramble looked displeased. “But she has no time to ready herself.”

Ezra looked away from Kora to Mrs Bramble as he repeated her words, “It is but a country dance.“

”Very well,” She walked forward towards the waiting carriage. Her daughters followed. 

When Ezra was alone with Kora, he faced her. “Please come. I’m sorry to put you on the spot, but if I must endure this torture, I wish to have your company.” He gave a small pleading smile.

Kora huffed. “You owe me.... I wanted nothing more than to finish the book you lent me.” She was mulling it over.

“I can tell you how it ends?”

“Don’t you dare!”

“More coffee then?”

“Fine. More coffee...” she finally smiled back at him as both walked towards the family carriage.

-

The ride was unusually quiet. Mrs Bramble appeared to be in thought, and any directions she would usually be rambling off were absent. She only sat straight as an arrow, her focus ahead. Her mouth a thin line. It was obvious to Kora that she had not been intentionally invited. If Mrs Brambles passive aggressive attitude was anything to go by, it told Kora to know her place and stay in line. Despite this, the girls remained giddy. They said nothing, although the atmosphere was charged with excitement. Kora caught Mrs Brambles eye, and in the look she received, she feared for her job. 

-

Late spring and early summer were notorious for barn dances. The enormous spaces needed to store hay and feed for the animals over winter, were bare in the space between using and restoring the cache. Supplying the perfect covered open area for a massive gathering. The area had been cleaned and decorated with candles and lights making the atmosphere intimate. Musicians were set up out of the way in the loft, and supplied with ample amount of drinks. Leaving the floor open to guests. The center of the large open room was reserved for dancing. The outskirts of the oval held people watching, conversing, or supervising. An area was set up on the side with seating and refreshments. Being inside the dance, one wouldn’t recognize the facility come 7 months time when it would be filled completely with the stores for the winter.

When the carriage came to a halt. Ezra stood outside the door with a waiting hand to help the ladies down. Music could be heard, and the dance was already in full swing. Mrs Bramble insisted he escort her oldest daughter inside. The party followed. 

Kora took the opportunity to break away from the group the first chance she was granted. She felt underdressed and perhaps a little worse for wear after a hard days work with no preparation. She escaped into the restroom to set herself right as much as was possible. 

She emerged to find all three daughters already dancing across the floor with handsome partners, Ezra being one of them. She was surprised to see him so light on his feet, he was a good dancer leading his partner in spins and falling back into step. He wasn’t the most extravagant of dancers, but it was obvious he knew the steps. 

The dancers were an array of the towns population. Some she had seen before. The frogman she had initially seen at the pub, was gracefully dancing with a woman. She recognized the butcher standing to the side with a drink in hand. They made eye contact. Smiled and nodded a greeting from across the dance floor. The boy from the general store caught her attention. He was awkwardly trying to lead a young girl in time with the dance.

Kora felt a touch on her elbow and looked up to see Douglas smile down with his hand extended. “Mrs Kora! What a surprise. And to find you without a partner. Would you oblige me?” As before he was over dressed for the occasion in a well made suit. His wings tucked behind his back and his black hair combed neatly.

Smiling in return, she took his hand as he walked her onto the dance floor mid song. They found an opening in the rotating circle and joined in. She laughed to herself when she thought of how they must appear in stark contrast of each other. He was perhaps the best dressed in attendance, while she wore her work clothes from the day. What a pair they must have made. The upbeat dancing left little time for conversing. In contrast to his cousins conventional dancing style, Douglas was constantly spinning her. She was feeling off balanced. As soon as one rotation was complete, he was spinning her in another. She felt like a top, but the exertion was exhilarating. She attended much smaller dances, in her home town. But nothing she had previously been to, compared to this. Not in size, or orchestration. She couldn’t tell if the result was of her laughter or the physical exertion, but she was left feeling breathless. But it was probably a mix of both. He ended the dance with a twirl and an exaggerated bowed to her, while she fell into a deep curtseyed still laughing.

“You are a fine dancer, Ms Kora. Not everyone can keep up with me. Might I find you again to bother you for another dance?”

She nodded emphatically. “Please do.”

The music was queuing up again, and she was approached by another man who led her to the dance floor. And another man approached afterwards. She could see that Ezra had made his way through the Bramble sisters with each song. By the time the fourth song was beginning, he asked her for a dance. It was the first waltz since they had entered. This dance was much slower paced, and he was as competent with the slower dance as he was before. He was a considerate dance partner. Reading her movement and ability. Not testing her limits. He danced smooth and graceful. The continual close proximity of their dancing positions was much more conducive to conversation. 

“You are a fine dancer. Where does a blacksmith learn to dance so well?” She smiled, as he spun her into a turn, then brought her back into position with her hand in his. 

He smiled down. “My mother loved to dance. She insisted on teaching Iris and myself. Some nights, we would dance around the house. After we learned the dance, it turned into a game to outdo each other. I was so much younger, so Iris always had the upper hand. But she taught me a lot as well.” 

“We had much smaller dances back home. Nothing as elaborate as this. I half suspect in hindsight our dances were spontaneous. As everything seemed so chaotic.” She shook her head as she continued. “Not even the location. Once, by the time we joined in, everyone was dancing in front of the house with only a fiddler playing from a porch. It’s as if the poor man was practicing, minding his own business, and a spontaneous dance broke out. The poor neighbors probably couldn’t go to bed until much later than they had anticipated.” She laughed. 

“I can’t imagine. If it were a repeat occurrence, I would move.” Ezra smiled at her, spinning her as the dance ended and following up with a bow. 

She was coming up from her curtesy when she was approached by another, and asked for that dance. Song after song, she got no reprieve. But by the next waltz, Ezra was asking for her hand again.

“Do you come to the dance often?”

“No, never.... I avoid it at all costs.”

“Then how do I find you here tonight?”

“I needed to speak to Mrs Bramble. I went over as late as possible to avoid getting cornered into spending more time than necessary with them. But I miscalculated with this surprise dance.”

“It wasn’t a surprise dance.” 

“It was to me. I was cornered...”

“May you never feel the pressure of having three girls simultaneously of marriageable eligibility.” She laughed. 

He eyed her in surprise. “If I could be so lucky,” his face softened. “they would have no need to worry, or hurry. I’ve endured enough harassment regarding marriage for all of my future generations.” He laughed with her. Then the song ended.

It was four more upbeat songs and partners later, that they played the next waltz. As was becoming a pattern, she could see Ezra smiling at her over her current partners shoulder. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but the only time to converse is during the slower songs. And conversing with any other of these girls is insufferable... not that I’m not enjoying dancing with you...” he stuttered.

She squeezed his hand she was holding to calm him. “Ezra, it’s fine.”

A sudden realization hit him, and hit face turned pale and he felt suddenly ashamed and selfish. “Oh no, I’ve only thought of myself. Is there anyone else you’ve wished to talk with? I’ve stolen all the slow songs. I am so sorry.”

She squeezed his hand again. “Ezra...” she laughed. “Stop it. There’s no one else I want to dance with.” 

He pulled her slightly tighter, “Good.” They didn’t talk for the remainder for the song. 

When it was time for the next waltz, Kora looked around for Ezra. She could tell a different man was quickly approaching from across the floor seemingly with the intent to ask. Ezra quickly walked up, having sprinted across the room to reach her prior to this man. “Sorry, old chap. This one is mine. You’ll have to find her for the next song.” He took her by the hand and led her away from the disappointed man. She turned her head over her shoulder, and promised him the next song. 

“I actually need to talk to you about something. I have Mrs Brambles permission to steal you away an additional day. If you wish on Saturdays. We’ve agreed to split your employ.”

Kora laughed. “But there isn’t enough work to justify the addition.”

“I have a need. I can’t go that long without proper sustenance.”

“You had done just fine prior to my arrival...”

“Is this your refusal? I will acknowledge it if you wish... and wither away to skin and bones.”

“No, thank you. I would love to split my week. The weekends have become rather tedious... And I suspect it will help with tending your garden. I find on Tuesdays, are often full of weeds that grow in my absence. I’ll make it worth your while.” 

“Perfect.” He smiled as the song ended. The gentleman from before approached to claim his dance.

The night carried on, and soon it was coming to an end. 

At the last waltz of the night, she found herself in Ezra’s arms again.

“You're such a good dancer.” Kora praised. 

“Thank you. So are you. How do I compare with everyone else?”

“You are in a close race with Douglas. But have rather different styles.”

“Oh? How so?” His dark eyebrow raised.

“He is very spontaneous, where as you are rather conservative and considerate.” She teased. “Both have equal, although different merit. You’re my favorite waltzer and he’s my favorite at dancing fast songs.”

“Hum! But you’ve only waltzed with me. I am your favorite and only.” He feigned insult, then his face transformed into a wide smile as if a challenge was accepted. She knew she was in trouble and immediately regretted teasing him. 

The waltz ended and someone approached to claim her last dance. Ezra’s eyes never left Koras to address the new comer. “I’m sorry. But the next dance is spoken for.” The music began immediately. She had yet to dance a fast song with Ezra. But had seen him all night. Never had he danced like this. He spun and twirled her excessively in an over exaggeration of his cousins dancing repertoire. All the while they laughed, and didn’t notice if they made a spectacle of themselves. They were both gasping and short of breath when the song ended. “How was that? Still think I’m conservative? Is Douglas still your favorite fast dancer?” 

“No!” She laughed panting. “You’re my favorite everything.” When she tried to stand on her own, the world tilted and Ezra stepped forward grabbing her upper arms to steady her. He held her still, and she placed her forehead on his chest laughing trying to catch her breath. When he happened to looked up, he saw Douglas with Bea in an excessive dip, with her clinging to his neck giggling. Mrs Bramble looked disapprovingly at both pairs. 

-

Ezra helped the ladies in their coach. Mrs Bramble was the last to enter. She pulled him aside. “A word, Mr. Coale. Might I suggest in the future you learn your station and act accordingly with your servants. Otherwise they will not know their place and not act suitably. We must be the ones to give them direction and set the tone. Otherwise, they don’t know how to act. You’re doing that girl a disservice.”

“As much as I appreciate your unsolicited advice, I have more than fulfilled my obligation by escorting and dancing with your daughters.”

“It is not beyond my notice that all the slow songs were reserved for Ms Kora...”

“Nothing of the contrary was specified. I heed you to know your place and not inform me of any misbehavior and censure you may find on my part.” He held his hand forward and helped her into the carriage. Closing the door, he wished them goodnight.

In contrast to the silent ride towards the dance, the ride home was filled with a lecture on appropriateness and the importance of encouraging certain dance partners.


	14. Chapter 14

Ezra enjoyed his morning coffee with Kora for the first time since the dance. He couldn’t contain his excitement. He felt it rolling from him in waves. She had to feel it.

For the first time in so long he felt like himself again. He could be exactly who he wanted to be with her. She was his friend unconditionally. And it felt amazing. He had so much he wanted to share with her, but he had time for that. Right now he had to work. With a smile, he walked out and to his work space. He hummed a song from the previous weekend while he heated metal and hammered it into place. It felt good to exert himself. But no longer to numb his emotions, but as a release for all this pent up energy.

Looking up, he could feel someone watching. Clara stood at the entrance in her usual spot. “Good morning, Ezra.” She said with a sweet smile.

“Good morning, Clara.” Ezra returned back to his work.

“I heard you went to the dance....” she picked up a piece of metal from a table to fidget with.

“As I recall, I could barely make you go when we were together. I’m curious as to what was your incentive.”

“I can’t leave the house without explaining myself to you?” He continued rotating a metal rod in the fire.

“No, I only heard that you made quite a spectacle with your maid.”

“I did no such thing. We didn’t do anything more than was intended at a dance. We were at a dance... so we danced.”

“Ezra, you’re her employer. You can’t flirt with her and expect she won’t feel  
obligated to flirt back.”

“I wasn’t flirting. I was dancing. We are friends.”

“Well, you can’t be friends with her and expect she won’t feel obligated to pretend to be your friend in return. It’s unprofessional.... I’m only here as your friend to tell you what people are saying.”

“Clara, I don't need friends like you. I don’t feel the need to explain myself to you. And I don’t think Kora would pretend anything out of obligation.”

She gave a weak smile. “Well, if you’re certain.” She set down the tool she was handling. “I suppose that I must be going.” And she walked away.

Ezra was in such a good mood, not even a visit from Clara could ruin his day. Kora was his friend and was under no obligation to be so. He went back to work, intending to not let anything Clara had said bother him. If anything, her lack of effect on him made his mood even better.

-

Kora was trying her best not to have feelings for Ezra. It was so pathetic of her to develop feelings for the first guy to show her attention. Sure, he danced every slow song with her, but it was because they were friends and he wasn’t exceedingly social, as he had explained. It didn’t make it any easier to explain the logic in these things to herself when her heart insisted on racing every time she thought of him and how his hands felt around her. He was so gentle but his grip was solid, as he guiding them in their dance steps. She enjoyed the contact of their hands pressed together, but also of the freedom her other hand possessed to feel the muscles of his shoulder roll with his movements. His smile, as he was pleased with her ability to match his steps. She felt as if he was proud, and she sought his approval all the more. Her laughter was genuine. She felt a high from his attentions. She tried not to set herself up for disappointment if he didn’t ask for her every waltz, but upon each one, she felt anticipation building inside her chest. And when he demanded her for the last song, she felt as if she could fly over the moon. She didn’t feign the dizziness at the end of the song, but he surprisingly wrapped her in his arms and didn’t let her fall. She was grateful to be physically taxed from dancing, because she was sure he could feel her heart racing. She carelessly allowed herself to lean into him for a moment. One stolen moment. But the moment was over. She wasn’t Ezra’s and he wasn’t hers. Not like that. Reality came crashing back down with Clara’s visit. Through the window, by chance, she saw her leave Ezra’s work shop. Kora felt guilty for her feelings and allowing herself to indulge in his embrace when he meant it as nothing more than friendly. She anticipated his sour attitude and quietness that always followed Claras visits.

But when he came in, it was absent. He acted as if nothing had occurred out of the ordinary. Had he made up with Clara? All the previous times he was completely affected by her visits. Kora was so confused. He was even the opposite of what she had anticipated. He wouldn’t stop smiling. Their evening would have been a great one, if it hadn’t been for the sinking feeling in Koras stomach. Her heart ached, so she didn’t have much to add to his conversation. Only smiled what little she could, and nodded when appropriate. She was so stupid to allow herself to fall for the first man who showed her attention. She was just as naive and ignorant as everyone she had left in her little country town. She pretended to be self righteous because she was more enlightened than most from her town, but deep down she was just as pathetic. She had allowed herself to momentarily imagine that he could see her as more than just a friend. And now she was paying the price for investing that much of her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

He noticed her distance earlier in the week. But as the days went by, he had hoped that she would return to normal. He tried to cheer her up with stories. Noticing she didn’t have much to add, he continued to dig into his reserves of things to talk about. It’s not that he didn’t care or wished to ignore whatever had changed, but if she wasn’t going to bring it up, he wasn’t going to pry. He was however, resolved to make her try to forget her problems while they were together.

The days prior to her coming in, he chose and arranged the flowers on the table. Hoping she would realize that they were for her benefit. 

It was her first three day week with him. He typically had nothing to do, but work his Saturdays away. But since Kora was here, he didn’t go into his workshop at all. After their ritual coffee, she was the first to leave the house to get started on her work day. She looked upset. The light in her spirit was not as bright. 

He found her in the garden pulling weeds. It was still early enough that she hadn’t dawned her large hat. She looked so small and delicate crouched down on the garden floor.

He knelt besides her. “Kora, what’s wrong?” He steadied her hand from working, she looked up with tears in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“You can try to explain.”

“I’m so emotional, probably a little home sick, I’m afraid.” Among other things she didn’t want to talk about with him. Her tears began to fall, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

“Of course.” He pulled her into his lap and wrapped her in his arms. This close contact was new, but appreciated. “Ah, Kora, shh. It’s ok.” He whispered into her hair as he placed his chin in the crook of her neck and let her cry. She buried her head in his chest, and let him hold her. 

When she was finished, she pulled back with red rimmed eyes, “I’m so sorry. I’m such a mess. Their letters seem to do more harm than good these days.” 

He ran a thumb over her wet cheeks. “How far is your home? How long does it take to travel there?”

“It’s a days carriage ride on the public route.”

“How about next week, you leave Thursday and return Sunday. I’m sure you’ve earned one day off with Mrs Bramble.”

“But what about you. You’ll have missed two of my work days.”

“I’ll make due, little one. We need to get you better. I don’t like seeing you so sad.”

His hand was still lingering on her cheek, she leaned into it and smiled. “Maybe it’s enough notice that you can make a request at The Opossum for your favorites while I’m away?”

“Maybe I’ll find some time to impose on Iris.”

“She would like that.” 

They gingerly worked in the garden for the remainder of the day. Nothing major needed to be done. They piddled while they talked and enjoyed the excuse for each other’s company. Kora’s spirits seemed to raise, having the upcoming trip home to look forward to.

-

Ezra met Iris, Micheal, and Douglas at the Town Assembly on Sunday. They sat in their usual bench in the back. It was nearly identical to the one he had previously attended. The only notable addition was Kora’s dress was a light shade of pink. There were more kittens, more updates on town activities, more talk of plants... all of which that mattered little to Ezra. 

Afterwards at the luncheon, he stood talking with a tenant farmer when he caught site of Kora around the dessert table. He excused himself and saddled across the table from her.

With his head facing the table, he said in a low tone, “I have it on good authority that the cookies are this weeks hottest commodity.”

“Is that so? I heard it may be these chocolate truffles...” she never looked up, but took a cookie he had indicated. He took a truffle. 

“You might be right about those truffles..”

“Kora! There you are. It is time to go.“ Kora looked over her shoulder to Mrs Bramble approaching. 

“Actually, I have business to discuss with Ms Kora. I’ll see her home.” Ezra spoke up. “That is of course, if that is ok with you...”

“Well, actually I needed to...” Mrs Bramble started.

“I was asking Ms Kora.”

Kora looked sheepish and uncomfortable. Her eyes met his. “Of course, Mr Coale. Mrs Bramble, We can speak upon my return.” He rounded the table and offered Kora his arm, when she took it, he walked her off. 

-

“What do we need to talk about? Is this about me taking off so much time next week? I can leave a day later, if you need...”

Ezra laughed, “No, no, not at all. I just didn’t want her to bully you into leaving before you were ready. I know you’re in a weird position to refuse her anything, being she’s your employer.”

“Technically, you are too.”

“Then I’m bullying you to stay with me. I need the company.” They were walking away from the crowds of the luncheon. 

“Where are we going?”

“I would like show you something. Would you come on a walk with me?”

“Sure, but I should probably change.”

As they passed by the Brambles, she snuck into the servants entrance while he waiting outside. She re-emerged in an older light brown dress and walking shoes. They snuck off the estate in fear of being detained if seen. 

They found a path at the edge of the forest. “I spent a lot of time in these woods. I found things I’m sure no one knows of.” He held back a branch for her to pass under. 

“You weren’t scared? To be in here all alone”

“Me? No. As a child, I probably should have been.” He laughed. “Of those things I’ve seen in the woods that no one is aware of include dangerous animals.” 

She shivered remembering the animals she too had seen, years ago. “Ezra, should we be doing this?” She warily looked around.

“It’s fine, just stay close.” He picked up a stick on the path. “I haven’t been here in so long. Everything’s changed, but still the same.” 

“Do you think fairies live in these woods?” She whispered. 

“I used to think so. Thought I had found one, once when I was boy.” He laughed.

There was rustling in the brush and Kora froze. Immediately panic washed over her, but she couldn’t will a muscle to move. All the talk of dangerous animals and her recently recalled memories had her on edge.

Ezra turned to see her eyes open wide and her face pale. A deer ran across the path, scared by the noise of their approach. Even though the threat was gone, her body wouldn’t stop shaking and she breathed a sigh of relief. He put his arm around her from the side. “Hey, it’s ok, I promise. We can go back if you’re scared.”

“No. It’s ok. Let’s go further.”

“You’re sure?”

She nodded, he released her, but held her hand the rest of the walk. 

She heard it, before she saw anything. It was running water. She looked at him questioningly. He only shrugged with a mischievous smile. 

When the water came into view, she gasped. It was a running river with small pools of water. “How is this is here?”

“The path is still worn, so I’m sure someone still knows about it.” As they approached the edge, they bent over to feel the water. 

“I bet it’s delightful in the summer heat.“ she settled on her knees.

“We can come back later and find out.”

“I’m sure Mrs Bramble would approve. We ought to invite her and her daughters when we come.” She laughed. Out stretching her legs, she took her stockings and shoes off. Placing her legs in over the edge, once she was done. He did the same, raising his pant legs. They sat side by side, gently kicking the water. 

A fish’s tail broke the water and splashed them. Kora sat in shock for a moment as water dripped down her face, off of her eye lashes. She wiped her face, as the shock wore off and they began to laugh. 

“You think that’s funny?!” She asked accusatorially. 

“Yup.” He said popping the ‘P.’

She kicked up water and splashed him. 

He turned to force her to stop, when she slipped into the pool. “Oh god, Kora! I’m so sorry! Are you ok?” 

She stood shocked still waste deep in the cold water. Then guffawed, using her hands to send water at him. He put his arms up to shield his face and backed away. Then decided it useless and only fair, jumped in taking her by surprise. Splashing her again. They splashed for a bit until their lips were blue and they were shivering. 

They lazily talked as they lay out on a large rock in the sun. Once adequately dry, socks and shoes back on, they began their trek back through the woods to their town. She was no longer as nervous as she had been earlier, but didn’t protest when Ezra grabbed her hand. The path they took out of the forest passed behind the Brambles estate. Ezra stood on the edge of the property and wished her a good night, before he walked down the road leading to his home. Kora watched as he walked away. And waved when he looked over his shoulder back at her. She walked towards the house, not fully dry, and snuck up to her room.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to Ezra’s generosity, Kora was going home for a few days. Jane had written that she was expecting a baby, Kora was excited being she hadn’t had the opportunity to see her since she had conceived. All of her family was awaiting her visit. She had written ahead and they were expecting her. As the previous travel, the trip home took equal time. She would be arriving in the evening, where it was arranged for Jane and her husband to pick her up at the carriages stop.

She worked her full week through Wednesday. It was an uneventful week. Monday she helped the girls with lessons, fetching whatever they or their instructors may need. Tuesday she had done general maintenance around Ezra’s, being the majority of the house was kept in a clean state, very little was needed to maintain it. She did cook more than usual, in an attempt to tied him over for as long as possible. Wednesday, she assisted the girls with their riding lessons. Remaining on foot, but helping guide a horse by the reigns as the teacher instructed her and another servant. After packing for her trip, and triple checking she had her necessities, she could barely sleep. Anxious she would oversleep and miss her coach. With bleary eyes, she got dressed earlier than necessary. Walked to the station, where the coach was being readied for the day. She handed her case to the driver and waited for the other passengers that may join her. 

“You’re early.” She could hear the smile in his voice although it was still raspy from sleep.

She looked up surprised, “What are you doing?”

He handed her a mug of coffee and a paper bag. They sat against a rail designed for horse reigns. “I didn’t want to break tradition. It is Thursday. And I thought you could use some breakfast before your long trip. There’s extra for your family.”

“Did you make these?” She opened the bag to the smell of blueberry scones.

“It’s Iris’ recipe, but I did. I know how much you like them.” She took one from the bag and bit into it and moaned in delight.

He handed her the mug of coffee. She took a sip. “Where is your cup?”

He laughed, “I could only carry so much.”

She handed him the mug and offered him the coffee, “it’s only tradition if we both partake.” He held the mug to his lips and drank.

“Thank you.” She shyly said. “ this might be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Not just the breakfast. Thank you for that too. But everything... it really means a lot to me.” 

“Of course. I know you would do the same for me. It’s what friends do.”

They shared a smile and the coffee, and now the coach was readied and the scheduled time to leave had arrived. She stood to board, straightening her skirt. He followed in standing, taking the empty mug from her. She threw her arms around his neck. He stood still for a second before embracing her with both arms. “Be careful, Kora.” He whispered into her hair. 

“Thank you, again. And try not to miss me too much.”

“Make sure you’re on the coach returning Sunday, or I’ll come find you.” He teased. 

They parted, and he assisted her into the carriage. “Try not to eat all of those before you arrive. They are for your family.” He teased through the window. She squeezed his hand that was resting on the windows ledge. Then the carriage began to pull forward. She waved back as he lifted his hand from the motion of the vehicle into a wave. He didn’t see that her eyes were tearing up. He meant so much to her, and she was just so grateful to him.

-

After watching the other passengers come and go all day, stop after stop. Despite how tired she was from the previous nights lack of sleep, she was vibrating with excitement. The anticipation to see her family was building. They arrived at her hometown’s stop a few hours before the sun was due to set. As planned Jane and her husband were waiting. Her sister stayed on their cart, as her husband helped set Kora’s luggage right. Kora ran to the space below her sister, looking up she could see her belly had begun to protrude already. She climbed and set besides her. Both embracing in a long hug. “Oh, how I’ve missed you! I can’t believe your baby is already growing so much. Look at you!” Jane’s husband smile was proud, as he snapped the reigns and they began ontward home. 

Kora’s mother and younger sisters had prepared a large supper. They enjoyed Ezra’s scones for dessert. Kora told them of the town and her new friends and acquaintances, of the dance and town assemblies. She deflected and avoided any questions they asked about her non existent love life. 

Many hugs, kisses, and stories later, they wished Jane and her little family goodnight, before they walked home across the pasture.

Her mother and two younger sisters stayed up a little longer, cleaning up from their meal. Soon they wished each other goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Kora took in the sites and smells of home. Her room was untouched from before. Although it was larger than her current room at the Brambles. It seemed so much smaller than she had remembered. She looked out of her bedroom window. The moon was shining bright. She could see her moms garden and the tree she played under as a child. She remembered fond memories of her dad. Further, she could see the forests edge looming. Memories of her running with those woods at her back, into her families arms still haunted her. She hadn’t dared enter since getting lost in her childhood. It remained a dark, imposing presence behind the house. She shut the curtain, and readied herself for bed. Her bed was just as comfortable as she remembered. Exhausted for her days travels and lack of sleep the previous night, it wasn’t long before she drifted off to sleep. 

-

She knew she shouldn’t be this close to the tree line, but the berry vines were leading her in. Although she kept picking, her basket never seemed to fill. She checked it for a hole, but found none. She heard rustling in the brush and she froze. It was much darker now than it had been. The sun must have gone behind a cloud. That noise, something was behind her. She took off running away from the sound although it brought her deeper into the forest. She would turn back the first chance she had. Something nipped at her heels and she dropped her basket. She was running as fast as she could. She could feel a menacing presence lurking. She could feel multiple sets of eyes on her, but could see none. She tripped over a root and skidded to a halt on the palms of her hands. Before she could get up, the brush moved. The wines twirled and unfurled, wrapping around her wrists. She is slowly suspended into the air hanging by her wrists with her back against a tree. Her feet no longer touch the ground. Her head is panning back and forth. She can sense something there, but in the blackness can see nothing. Black rolling clouds of fog are covering the ground. The movement is all around her. She closes her eyes, praying for it to stop. Wishing it all away. When she opens her eyes the fog is rolling away and the menacing feeling with it, but the rustling in the surrounding vegetation is approaching. She turns her head to see familiar black wings, and Ezra looking concerned. She can breath again. He’s working the vines at her wrist to free her hands. She can do nothing but watch, her legs still dangling off the forest floor. His hands are extended above them still working the tangles free. She straightens her neck and looks at his face. She’s at his eye level. “I didn’t think you would come, again.”

His hands stopped, and he looked into her eyes. His look is confused but reassuring. “I’ll always come.” He looked from one of her eyes to the other, then to her lips. He stopped when only an inch separated them. She could feel his breath fan across her face. She closed the distance with a short tentative kiss. She looked up into his eyes when she pulled back. He lowered one hand around her lower back and pressed her against him with her back still against the tree. She lifted her legs to wrap around him. His mouth closed over hers again. With the tension off of her wrists, she was able to free them from her ties. As he lowered them, she wrapped them around his neck.

He cupped her face with his free hand. As the kisses became slower and more sensual, his hand held the back of her neck. His hand moved to her hip as he used his palm to slowly travel up her body. She was wearing only a thin nightdress, and could feel every movement his hand made as only the thin material separated them. He began to kiss, nibble and lick at her neck, she gave out a soft moan. “Why can’t you be real?”

His reply came in a husky voice, “I am, Kora. Im here.” his mouth made its way across her collar bone. Not an inch was spared of his attentions. His hand traveled high and cupped her breast. As he felt the weight in his hand, he said her name again in a long moan. 

There was a loud sound off to the side, causing them both pulled back and looked toward where it came. His grip on her tightened protectively. When he blinked open his eyes, he was staring at the ceiling in his bed room. His heart racing in his chest. The same loud noise that they had heard in the forest sounded, startling him again. He stepped out of bed to see it was a shudder on his window that had become loose and was being knocked closed in the wind. After refastening it, he sat on the edge of his bed taking in his feelings and emotions he had up until this time been ignoring. He ran a hand through his hair. In light of his dream, they were hard to deny any longer. 


	17. Chapter 17

Kora spent the day helping around the house and enjoying her family. It felt good to be home again, but she didn’t feel she could live here anymore. Feeling as she had outgrown her old life. When she wasn’t occupied in conversation, she couldn’t stop thinking about her dream. When she allowed her mind to wander, it always went back to Ezra. She blushed thinking of how his hands had felt on her, and the way his lips moved. It made her heart ache knowing it would only be in her dreams. She even felt slightly ashamed if she was having these thoughts of a man who was interested in another. She resolved herself to find out their relationship status upon her return. 

-

Ezra was equally as successful to forget what he had felt the previous night. He put all of his frustration into his work. But all the silence supplied hours of thoughts of Kora. And her eyes, her smile, the taste of her skin. For being a dream, it was sufficiently detailed. He was in a daze all day. He felt the lack of her presence, and tried to remember what he did before she entered his life. He went to the pub for dinner, but the food was unsatisfactory and tasteless. He brushed off any attempts at company and found his way home. He tried to read a book, but couldn’t focus on the words. When he lay down to sleep, he was restless. Tossed and turned all night, and slept very little. Constantly thinking of Kora. Wishing he had made the trip with her. Hoping she was ok, and that this damned weekend would end. 

-

Saturday, he spent the day in his garden. Upon her return, he didn’t want her to suffer for her days off. He weeded and tended the plants, all the while imagining he saw her every turn of his head. He even thought a time or two that he had heard her singing on the breeze.

His soul felt restless. He knew he wouldn’t be right until she was back where she belonged. Even without his dream, he knew he would have felt the same. He swore to himself that the next time she made that journey, he wouldn’t be left behind. 

That night he had dinner at his sisters house, and too much wine. She insisted he sleep over, even though he could have easily walked home. He was exhausted from his lack of sleep from the previous night, so he relented. Half asleep before he lay down, he fell into a deep slumber. 

-

He was standing outside in the cold when he felt the first drop of rain. When the sky opened, he had no shelter. He stood in an open field. In the distance, he saw a cottage illuminated from the inside by a fire, he could see smoke raising from the chimney. The cold rain continued to pour on his face as he knocked on the door. The covering above the door provided little shelter. He could hear voices inside, but no one answered his knocks. He walked away, stumbling in the mud. He walked to the edge of the forest seeking shelter from the rain. He passed small cave he remembered from his childhood travels. There was a lamp burning bright inside. 

“Hello?” He entered to get out of the falling water, but lingered in the entrance. Kora emerged from the shadows. She wore a tight fitting dress that sparkled in the dim light. The layered material looked like a spiderweb after the dew landed. She took him by the hand and led him deeper into the cave. In the dark her skin glowed, she looked ethereal. They came upon a fire where she led him to sit. She began to remove his wet shirt and dry him. He watched as her hands moved across his chest. Over each wing, drying them as she went. She straddled his lap as she tussled his hair with the towel. She lay a dry blanket across his bare shoulders. When she was done, she settled her weight on his legs. Taking his face in her hands, she stared into his eyes. “Stay here with me. Let me take care of you.” Angling his head, she kissed his cheek. Turning it again, she kissed the other. She placed her arms around his neck, and lay his head against her. “You’re safe now.” He wrapped his arms around her middle, breathed out a harsh breath, and rested in the embrace. Listening to the continuous rhythm of her heart beat. 

“How long can I stay?” He continued to watch the flicker of the fire with his head resting on her breast.

“Forever, if you would like.”

-

Sunday finial arrived. As much as she had needed this, now that her time was over, she was anxious to go back. First thing that morning, she was boarding the coach. It was a repeat of the scene they had so many months ago, but this time she was anxious knowing what was waiting. She dozed in the carriage when she could between stops, allowing the swaying of the ride to rock her.

The sun was setting when the coach pulled into its final stop for the night. It was the same location as when she had originally arrived. She stepped down the coach step holding the side of the carriage for support. As her second foot made contact with the road, she was lifted off the ground. Her arms clung around a neck for support. “Ezra!” She laughed. “What are you doing?”

He just held her in his arms, one around the small of her back, the other cradling her head. Legs dangling. His arms tightened.

“It was only a few days.” She said reassuringly. He didn’t reply. “I missed you too.” She said in a lower tone.

After a few more seconds, he lowered her, and slowly let her go. He walked away immediately seeking out her luggage. She stood alone, left to watch him handle her business. To go from suddenly fully enveloped to nothing, left her flustered, missing his touch. Blushing, she remembered her dreams, and was grateful for his momentary lack of attention.

With her suitcase in hand, he approached her. “It’s late. You shouldn’t walk home alone.”

She only laughed and shook her head, remembering his same over protectiveness from when they had first met. He hadn’t offered his arm, but she hooked her arm under his anyway. As they began to walk towards the Bramble estate. They walked the long way.


	18. Chapter 18

Her workday Monday, consisted of assisting the dressmakers that came to fit the 3 girls for new dresses. Several times during the day, she had to stop and rest against a wall as she felt faint. Kora contributed it to travel fatigue, and tried to keep up with the requirements of her day. It wasn’t until Bea took notice of her pale completion that she was sent to rest in her room. 

That night a doctor was called when a servant found her running fever, shivering in bed. He left a tincture of honey and herbs in an attempt to elevate her fever and cough. She fell into a deep sleep, and only woke up when she would suffer from a coughing fit.

-

Ezra finished his coffee and waited. This much was later than she had ever been before. Something must have happened. He told himself to wait 5 more minutes. Not to jump to conclusions of the worst possible scenario. He sat at his kitchen table and dropped his head into his hands. If something had happened to Kora, maybe she couldn’t wait those 5 minutes. If he had to wait any longer without an answer as to her whereabouts, he was going to lose his mind. He stood, and marched out the house. He would walk her usual path to his house and maybe come upon her. Maybe she had gone to the store before his house. Despite her never having previously done that, it could be a plausible situation. On his way down Main Street, he looking into every store front. He asked the butcher and the general store boy, but no one had seen her. Panic was beginning to seize Ezra. He all but ran down the path to the Brambles estate. When he knocked on the door he was aware he must have looked like a mad man. His hair was a mess having run his finger through it so many times, and he was breathing heavily. The servant who greeted him showed him to the parlor and all too quickly ran to get the lady of the house. 

Mrs Bramble entered with a pleasant smile. “Mr Coale. You are well I hope.”

“Mrs Bramble, where is Kora? She did not show to work this morning.”

“Oh forgive me. She is sick. It did slip my mind to inform you.”

“Might I see her?”

“I can assure you that everything that is to be done, has. A doctor has seen to her last night. He assumes she caught something from the public coach. I knew I shouldn’t have given her the time off. Now we are suffering in her absence. We can only hope she is well soon enough so we can resume our normal activities.”

Ezra grit his teeth. “Even so. I wish to see her.”

“I am sorry, but you must understand that that would be improper. She is abed. And shouldn’t accept visitors... I would hate for our village blacksmith to be sick as well. We can’t afford for this to spread and the whole town to come to a stop.”

He huffed and rolled his eyes. Very well. As long as she was being taken care of, he would see her soon. 

He couldn’t sleep that night. Wednesday, his request to see Kora was refused again. With only the barest minimum of an update, Mrs Bramble ensuring they were doing everything in their power to make her well.

That night, he didn’t sleep, again. He paced his house like a caged animal, and before he thought to lay down the sun was coming up. He washed up and walked back to the Brambles.

While waiting in the parlor, Bea walked in. “Oh, Mr Coale. I didn’t realize you were here. I was told that my mother asked if I would meet her.”

“Any news of Kora? Has she improved?” She looked him over and saw how terrible he appeared. She felt pity for the poor man.

“No. No improvement, I’m afraid. She’s still running fever, and refusing to eat or drink but a small amount.”

His shoulders hunched and he appeared to deflate. 

“You care very much about her.” It was a statement. 

He didn’t meet her eye, but nodded. “I do.”

“You have not to fear me. I don’t have any intentions towards you, no matter what my mother may design. But I will help you in any way I can.” She took his hand in hers in a reassuring way.

He looked at her searching her eyes for any indication of falseness. Having found none, he ask, “Can you bring me to her? I want to see her.”

“Of course.” She said with a soft smile. “Follow me... quietly...” She let go of his hand and walked to the door. 

After ensuring no one was in the hallway, she quickly exited the parlor and led him through the house up two flights of stairs to a row of doorways. She opened one and held it open for him to enter. Once he was in, she closed the door behind him. 

Kora looked so small laying on her back in the bed. Her face was an odd mixture of pale with the rosiest he had ever seen her cheeks. Beads of sweat had left trails down her face into her hair. He walked over and felt her forehead with the back of his hand, but he already knew it would be hot. She didn’t even flinch at his touch, remaining asleep. “Oh, Kora...” sitting on the edge of her bed, he wiped her brow with a clean cloth he had wet in the wash basin. She leaned into the cool cloth. But never awoke. A maid came in a short while later with a bowl of broth. He insisted on taking it from her as he tried to feed her, holding the spoon to her lips. She took some, but soon began coughing. The maid returned with a chair for Ezra, and assisted in giving Kora the tincture. She opened her eyes and smiled up dazedly at Ezra. “Hi...” 

“Shh... it’s ok.” He wiped the broth that had dropped down her chin when the coughing had begun.

“Ezra...” her voice had a raspy quality to it. “What’s happening? I’m so cold.” 

“You’re sick, little one. Rest. I’ll be here.” He brushed her hair away from her face with his hand. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. 

-

The next time she awoke it was dark outside, and she couldn’t stop coughing. She was sat up against a body and a cup of water was held to her lips. As she drank, the coughing subsided. She reached for the cup and drank it until it was empty. She closed her eyes, and sleep took her.

She was so hot in his arms. But cuddled into him and her shivering slowed slightly. He put his back against her headboard. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes. He slept for the first time in days, just holding her. Feeling powerless to do anything, but be with her.

-

The town doctor came Thursday. He was no older than Ezra. He had only seen him around a few times at the town assembly and on the street. Despite his young age, he appeared competent, but concerned that her fever had yet to break. He didn’t have a name for her condition, and didn’t have nearly enough answers for Ezra’s questions. Ezra then wished for an older doctor who may have brought more experience to her bedside.

Friday morning, Ezra left. 


	19. Chapter 19

He knocked on the door of an elaborate house. He hadn’t been here in months. What he was about to do, repulsed him. But he would swallow his pride and ask.

A servant answered the door, and led him to a sitting room to wait. The air smelled of overly flowered perfume. A smell that hadn’t always been so nauseating. Clara walked in with a sweet smile on her face, that he now knew better than to take it as it was intended. He read her smile as self satisfaction. “Ezra....” she sang his name drawing it out. 

“Clara, I will cut to it, as I fear time is of the essence.”

Her eyebrows raised in interest. And her smile widened. He was about to be in her debt and she knew it. She would use it to her full advantage, but he was willing to pay any price. 

“Kora is sick. And I fear she is not getting better. You helped me before. Would you please consider helping me again?”

She began straightening the already pristine white feathers in her wings. “I can. But I reserve that privilege for friends.” She rubbed in his previous statement that they weren’t, while never looking up.

“We don’t have time for these games. What do you want?”

She suddenly lowered her hands, made eye contact, and folded her hands in her lap. “Next week.” She looked directly at him. “There is to be a concert in the theater. You are to bring me.”

“You want a date?!?!”

“Yes.... a public one. Where you smile and have a good time. Where you are respectable, pleasant, and nice.”

“Fine.” He was furious, but needed her right now. While Kora was suffering, Clara was still only thinking of herself and of trivial matters. “Now, can we go?” 

She nodded and took his arm. He didn’t mind, as he used it to speed her along. 

-

They didn’t knock at the front door. Ezra brought them to the servants entrance he had once seen Kora use. They traveled the three flights of stairs and entered her room undetected. She was alone in her bed. She hadn’t seemed to have moved since the moment he had left that morning.

Clara looked her over. “She’s a frail thing.”

Ezra gave her a menacing look of warning. He approached the bed and lifted her motionless hand in his. He sat in chair at her bedside. Clara watched at he looking into Kora’s face, with a gentle touch he felt her forehead. Still feverish. “Nothing has worked. She’s had fever since Monday. The doctor has given her a tincture, but it only suppressed her cough. She comes in and out of consciousness. He won’t say as much, but he seems at a loss for what to do. She’s not eating and will lose all her strength soon.”

Clara held up the glass bottle he had indicated. She opened the top and sniffed the contents inside Out of curiosity. Setting it down, she directed, “Lock the door, I’m ready to begin.”

Once he did as she instructed, he returned to his seat. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back, his eyes never leaving her face. 

Clara opened the window. When she returned to the bed she stood on the opposite side as Ezra sat. She raised her hands above her head and held her head high, looking skyward. When she looked back down her eyes were completely white. Her white wings spread out from her back nearly reaching each wall. She lowered her hands, hovering them over the prone form. She leaned over and began at her feet, slowly moving up her legs to her thighs, simply keeping her hands elevated over Kora’s body. She continued until she was above her rib cage.

  
“I see it.” She said to Ezra, all the while, Kora never responded. She then began to make circles with her hands, slowly making her way up Kora’s torso. When her hands were over her breast bone, Kora’s back arched and she made a wheezing gasp as air entered her lungs on a deep breath. Ezra lunged forward, but Clara called him back.

  
“Trust me.” He sat back, but stayed on the edge of the chair. She motioned up Kora’s neck and all at once, on a long exhale thick black smoke flowed out of her mouth and hovered above the bed. Clara motioned, and it moved out of the window like smoke dissipating from an extinguished candle. She stumbled and Ezra motioned her to take his seat. She held her head in her hands. When she looked back up, her eyes had returned to blue. Once Kora began coughing, Ezra ran over with a glass of water. Sitting her up against his chest, he helped her take a sip. The coughing subsided, but he didn’t let her go. He held her close, whispering comforting words. Cradling her back, while running a hand over her hair. Clara slipped out of the room, as she felt as if she was intruding on a tender moment. She left the house dazed and unsteady on her feet, to return home and nap the day away. 

-

Kora awoke some time later to salty broth being spooned into her mouth. She was so hot and clammy. She started to remove the blankets and began to pulling at her gown. Her hands were steadied. “Whoa. What’s wrong? You’re hot? Your fever must have broken...” she felt his hands trace across her head and into her hair. Followed by a cool rag on her brow.

She watched as he left the room, and a servant soon came in. She was given a cool sponge bath and her night dress was changed into a clean one. As the maid walked out with an arm of dirty clothes and washing basin, Ezra came back in with a tray of bread and soup. She was already propped up in her bed with pillows. He placed the tray on the side of the bed and stirred the soup. “You need to eat, Kora. It’s been days.”

“I can feed myself.” She said stubbornly. “I’m capable.”

“I know, but this makes me feel like I can do something when I’ve been helpless for so long.”

She grabbed the loaf and bread and attempted to break a piece off. She felt exhausted from the struggle and gave up, setting the bread back down. Resting her head slightly back on a pillow, she opened her mouth when he held the spoon to her. 

“Thank you.” She said once she had swallowed. 

He smiled at her and fed her another bite.

-

She awoke slowly. Still feeling groggy and weak, she rolled her head to the side to take in the room and the moonlight filtering through the window. She felt like she had been asleep for days, and now that it was time to sleep she was waking up. Her days and nights were all tumbled.

She could see a mass huddled on the side of her bed. She squinted and focused her eyes. It was a head of black hair on her bed, resting on his arms. His back was hunched over from a chair. She could just make out the wings on his back from the reflection of moonlight on the feathers.

She reached a hand over and ran it through his hair. He stirred slightly. There was no way he was comfortable. Why was he still here? She was getting better.

“Ezra.” She whispered, continuing to run her fingers over his scalp.

He moaned, his head tilted and she saw an eye looking through his hair.

“What are you doing? Go home.”

“I will. I just fell asleep. Why aren’t you asleep?” He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, spreading his wings out.

“I’ve slept for days. I’m not tired anymore. How long have you been here?”

“Only a little while.” His answer was vague enough to not be classified as a lie, although she knew he had been there for far too long.

She pushed herself as far she could to the edge of the bed away from him. “Lay down with me? We can pretend we’re back on the rock in the sun and not in my sick bed.”

He smiled and complied laying over the sheets while she remained under. They faced each other merely inches apart. The bed didn’t offer much room. He settled down on his side with his arms folded across his chest. She could barely see his eyes in the darkness. “Does Mrs Bramble know you’re here?”

“She does. And made quite a fuss over it.” He laughed. “She’s not very happy at the moment, I fear. She’s ashamed to be harboring such an example of a lack of propriety.”

“Really? I thought she might be thrilled at the prospect of you having the opportunity to find yourself in the company of her daughters.”

“Not for a lack of trying, on her part. But it didn’t work out as she anticipated. Bea was instrumental in bringing me to your room. Otherwise, I would have never been shown in, and continued to be turned away.”

“Maybe she was trying to gain your good graces?”

“No. I got the feeling Bea has her mind set someone else. Most likely, not of her mother’s approval. Especially if it wasn’t her idea.”

He turned his head upward and yawned. “You should sleep.”

“I’ll leave.”

“It’s too late. Stay.” She turned over facing away from him. Her body was now more in the center of the bed, than the edge. He settled in behind her, his body conforming to hers. Further from the edge, so he was no longer on the verge of falling off. She took his hand from his hip and held it in hers under her chin. As she was drifting off to sleep, she thought she felt a chaste kiss on the base of her neck, but wasn’t awake enough to investigate further.


	20. Chapter 20

Getting back to her previous health was a much slower process than she would have wished. Mrs Bramble didn’t inquire as to her health, neither did she ask her to fully resume her duties. Kora found herself in the background, preforming small tasks she anticipated. The daughters were all reassuring smiles and polite as ever. Bea even assisted, against Kora’s wishes, when no one would see. Using her lack of strength to her advantage, to help against her will. 

Work at Ezra’s, consisted mainly of darning every available piece of fabric in the house at his request. And when she was done, he found more. She half expected some of these were from Iris’ household being she had never seen these blankets before. He hovered when she was in the kitchen, feigning an interest in learning. But it was obvious he was doing most of the heavy lifting, and standing, and cutting. She felt like a doll he had positioned on a stool to watch. 

As the week progressed and her strength returned, he still lingered more than necessary. His excuses ranged from thirst as he hovered in the kitchen, to inventorying his work shirts when her work necessitated her being in his bed room. 

Saturday, he insisted she not cook because he had an event, she suspected it was a rouse to keep her from the kitchen. She baked him bread and other food that would remain edible for the weekend. 

Earlier than usual, he came inside from his workshop and began to clean up and dress. He reemerged in the living area in a well tailored suit. His short dark hair freshly washed and combed. She had never seen him look so polished. Before she could inquire where he was going. She heard a familiar voice from outside calling his name. 

She watched in stunned silence as Ezra opened the door as Clara approached kissing his cheek. 

“I thought I was to pick you up?” He was fiddling with his sleeve cuffs. 

“I dressed early, thought we could eat prior.” Clara was dressed in a lovely evening gown made of fine silk. They made a lovely pair of contrasts. 

He turned towards Kora, “I won’t be here to walk you home, please finish early enough that the sun hasn’t set before you leave.”

Through the window, she saw the other woman’s arm draped under his, as they walked down the path towards town. 

-

She was an idiot.

An idiot that was in love with a man who only saw her as a friend.

Clara was perfect. How could she compete with her? There wasn’t even a competition. They had something before Kora was even around. She had never stood a chance at being anything more. Maybe it was for the best. If Ezra had met Clara after he was with Kora, their relationship would have soon ended. Clara was a goddess walking amongst them. Everything he had done for her was through the scope of friendship. She was so naive to see it as anything else.

Fighting off tears, she finished her duties. For the first time since she began working for him, she was walking home alone in the early afternoon. She felt the sunshine on her face. She took a deep breath in and breathed it out slowly, in an attempt to calm herself. She was resigned to have what little of Ezra she could. Even if it was only his friendship. She loved him deeply and couldn’t stop even if she wished it. She would keep it to herself, and love him in secret. 

Through her blurry, tear filled eyes, she saw him. He was alone, his black wings extended. His nice suit made him stand out of the crowd on Main Street. He stopped and looked into a large storefront window. When he turned his head in her direction, she realized when his smile widened that it was in fact Ezra’s cousin, Douglas. 

“Kora!” He quickly stepped towards her with his hands extended forwards. He took hers in his and looked into her eyes. “My dear, are you ok? I heard you were under the weather for quite some time.” 

She was grateful he never acknowledged the current state of her red puffy eyes.

“I was, but I’m all better now.” She returned a strained smile.

“I’m so very glad to hear it!” He smiled, every bit as handsome as his cousin. “Say, we should celebrate! Are you free? It is Saturday night, after all.” He twirled a cane about indicating all the bustle of the busy street. 

She gave a weak smile and nodded, “I am.”

Although she didn’t feel like doing anything but curling up in a ball to cry in her room alone. She resolved herself to taking up his offer and forcing herself to endure a night in the company of others. 

“Excellent! There’s an event tonight, and I do not wish to be alone. My intended can not accompany me. Would you do me the honor? Please, say yes...”

“That sounds lovely, Douglas.” He escorted her home to change. The house was busy, but it didn’t concern her being she had worked the day at Ezras. She stole away to her room, unseen and changed into her best dress. As she smoothed it out, she sighed that it was nothing in comparison to the one she had seen Clara in. It was out of season, but in good condition. It was the best she had. Only worn for special occasions, so she would wear it with pride. She would have a great night, and enjoy herself even if it was an evening with a different dark haired, winged man than she wished. 


	21. Chapter 21

  
  


Although the town wasn’t a major metropolis, it was the largest in the area of surrounding sleepy country towns. It housed four fine dining establishments. Ezra and Clara were immediately shown a table at the one closest to the evening’s venue. He held the seat out her seat, as he was on his promised best behavior. 

“Thank you, Ezra.” She said with a satisfied smile. They unfolded the napkins and lay them across their laps. Wine was poured and dinner entrees selected. 

“Thank you for following through with your promise to be my escort tonight.”

He restrained himself from turning sour, “You left me little choice in that promise.”

“You could have refused. I admit I was surprised at your willingness to accept my proposal. I expected more of a fight, a negotiation at least.”

“I would have given anything.”

“Yes, I noticed your affection for her...” she eyed him as she took a sip of wine. “It matters little to me. I believe you misread my motivation for tonight. I have given up on any idea of us ever being together.”

“Then why are you so insistent on visiting my home so often when you know you are not welcomed?”

“Your friendship is something I do plan to rectify... More importantly the appearance of your friendship. As much as I regret what I have done, I regret what it has done to my reputation.”

“You chose the wrong man, you placed your bets on the wrong horse. And paid the price. I am grateful for your mistakes. Grateful our relationship was dissolved.”

“You don’t need to be rude. I am sorry that I hurt you. But I couldn’t help my feelings for...him. I regret using you. Please accept my apology.”

“Thank you for saying that.”

“Believe that I am not after anything more than a platonic relationship with you. I am not unaware that both of our reputations suffered from my mistakes. I am shunned and treated with caution. No one deems me eligible for friendship or otherwise. If you publicly forgive me, the town can hold nothing against me. I only wish to be in everyone’s good graces again. Including yours.”

He sighed. “I wish you luck with that.” He gave a small laugh, “even though your motivations are as selfish as ever.” He tilted his glass in a toast to her. 

“I’m sorry. I am trying, truly I am.”

Their meal arrived, and they began to eat. Although, Ezra still would have chosen to be elsewhere, his dinner with Clara wasn’t as bad as he had anticipated. He was glad to hear her confession and wondered if it would have come sooner he had given her the chance.

-

At the theater, they were seated in the appropriate section to accommodate their wings. While they waited for the Performance to begin, Ezra thumbed through the paper program. The event was a traveling show. Part acting, part orchestra. He was curious to see how it would tie together, never having been to one of these before. 

On stage a few of the string musicians were heard tuning their instruments. The audience was still wandering around talking amongst themselves. The house lights flickered as a sign to the audience to find their seats and prepare for the performance. Once the lights were out, the curtains opened to show the orchestra performing. Across the stage, a cast member danced draped in material flowing in the movement .

“Excuse me. Excuse me...” a whisper to Ezra’s left caught his attention as someone was making their way in front of the people seated on his row. When he reached the open seats near Ezra, he realized it was Douglas whispering, “Hey! I thought that was you!” as he sat down. Of course he would be seated in this section, Ezra didn’t mind. He saw motion behind Douglas as his eyes settled on Kora taking her seat beside him. His heart skipped a beat. He was slightly jealous that she would accompany Douglas. She was in a pretty dress that he had never seen before. And although it was dark in the theater the stage lights illuminated her face. She looked forward towards the stage, seemingly not noticing Ezra at all.

-

Why here? Why did they have to sit here? She didn’t want to think of Ezra on a date, much less attend it when he was with another woman. Kora couldn’t focus on what was happening on the stage. Although her eyes were set on the stage she couldn’t pay attention with her mind racing. She wished to be anywhere but here, and wondered if she could leave early. But Douglas had invited her so that he wouldn’t attend alone. If she could only stay focused on the stage ahead, it would soon be over. She would ignore anything happening on the other side of Douglas and still enjoy herself.

She could help but notice Douglas’ lack of attention on the stage as he continually stared into the crowd. She tried to follow his eye line, but couldn’t make out what had his attention so completely. As one song ended and the curtains closed in preparation for the next, she turned to Douglas and whispered, “That was different. It was really innovative how they structured the lion costume. How do you think they accomplished that?” She looked to see him staring into the crowd again.

“Oh, Kora....” he whispered. “I haven’t seen a single thing.” He sighed deeply.

“Maybe if you looked at the stage, it would help, Douglas.” She teased with a snicker.

“I can’t help myself. The girl I had intended to come with, is sitting over there.” He indicated the direction with a jerk of his head.

She followed the direction he was looking again. “Bea?”

“Yes. Her mother refused to let her attend with me.”

“Oh, Douglas.. I’m so sorry.”

His eyes never wavered from her direction.

-

When the curtains closed and the lights came up, it was announced that they would have a short intermission. Kora excused herself to the restroom. When she returned Douglas was sitting in her seat. She took his seat and asked what he was doing.

“Ezra asked me to switch.” Great. Now she had a front row seat to his date. She turned her head forward towards the stage as the lights dimmed. Now that she had switched seats with Douglas, he was looking away from her in order to see Bea. Conversation with Douglas was no longer an option. She had no one to distract from the couple on her right. The curtains opened and a juggler came out and performed in time with the music. It was the most impressive act yet. She watched with baited breath as the items being juggled threatened to fall.

-

Ezra watched Kora out of the corner of his eye. She was so entranced with the current stage act, she was practically buzzing. Her eyes were filled with such wonder, he didn’t remember if he had ever seen anything so beautiful. When the act was done and the curtains were closed, the crowd erupted in applause as it had been the most riveting of acts so far. In the darkness, on her lap he found her hand. He intertwined his pinky with hers and brought her hand onto the space between them. She looked over at him in confusion. That gained Claras attention, who looked at the two of them. Ezra shrugged at her, feigning ignorance directing them back to the stage and the opening curtain.

They sat with their little fingers intwined for an act. Some time during the next, he flipped her hand so her palm was facing up. He began to softly trace his fingers over her hand. The first thing she recognized was her name. “K O R A.” When he was done, his fingers lightly traced her hand up and down her fingers. Playing with each as he went. “U L O O K P R E T T Y.” He could see her smile through the corner of his eye, as he remained facing the front of the theater. 

She positioned his hand palm up and began tracing her own message in capital letters just as he had done, “H I E Z R A“ she gathered her fingers in the center of his palm and spread them out simultaneously, creating a tingling sensation, ”S O D O U” then mimicked his movements as she traced his palm. With their eyes never leaving the stage, they both suppressed identical smiles. Slowly up and down his fingers. Tracing patterns. Linking fingers. Each taking turns writing messages of no consequence. This was innocent. Just like bored friends would do. 

-

He hadn’t anticipated how intimate this hand touching would be. As much as he liked Kora, if he had known, he probably wouldn’t have been so brave and forward. He wanted more of her hands. This was torture. He wanted them on him, on more places than just his palm. Several times he found himself swallowing in an effort to restraining himself. Occasionally, closing his eyes and steadying his breath. Remembering his dream, wasn’t helping any. The restriction in the amount of touching was doing unexpected things to him. Why was such an innocent activity causing such a reaction? He repositioned himself in his seat, mindful not to disrupt their contact. His night had turned around. He was glad to get to spend some unexpected time with his favorite person. Even if it was in a dark theater with secret, innocent caresses.

-

He was almost done with his obligation. And it had gone better than he had ever anticipated. He and Clara were on speaking terms, the entertainment was interesting enough, and getting to hold hands with Kora was the icing on the cake. He was smiling like an idiot, while he walked Clara home. 

“You should guard yourself better. I fear you will never learn.”

“How so?”

“Kora. The way you look at her. I fear you are already too far gone for any advice.”

He sighed in exasperation. “And what would that be?”

“She’s not like us. They will always choose their own. Trust me, I’ve witnessed it. It happened to me.” 

“Opposed to my own kind, who used and threw me away?” He laughed bitterly.

“I am sorry about that...” she huffed out a breath. “I know, I’m the last person you want to listen to, but just be careful. We are and always will be considered ‘the others.’ They will never think us good enough. Has she ever told you where she’s from?”

“No,” he stopped “I’ve never asked.” Looking at her questioningly.

“Ask her. You might better understand what I mean.” 


	22. Chapter 22

It was his garden, but it looked slightly different. Some varieties bloomed she had no recollection of planting or tending. The trees and major landmarks were the same, but it felt differently. She held shears and her basket was close by. She didn’t remember any time prior to this, but by all appearances she was tending the garden. She chose each bloom to cut carefully. Trimming overgrown sections, mindful to keep the herb cuttings to dry. Kneeling in the dirt, she ran her hand over the blossoms heads. She chose a pretty daisy and added it to the pile. 

She stood from the ground, dusting off her skirts. She lay her hat and tools with the basket of cuttings, and walked in search of the water pump. The water was cool and refreshing. She wet her hands and sprinkled water on the back of her neck. Cupped her hands, catching the water, and drank. Although she had only pumped a small amount, the water continued to flow. Finding this unusual, she eyed it for a moment anticipating the water to stop flowing any moment. But it didn’t. Removing her stocking and shoes, she cleaned the dirt from her legs. She laughed, as the cool water ran over. She used her hands to run the water down her legs and work the dirt free.

She could feel his eyes on her. Feeling bold, she lifted her skirts a little higher. She would have never been brave enough to be this forward in her waking life. But in that moment she realized she was dreaming, and would play out her wishes with no consequence. She looked up, searching for him. 

“Ezra?” 

-

She was beautiful. In the sun with the water, smiling to herself. He wanted to run to her. Gather her into his arms. Keep her all to himself. But more than that, he didn’t want the moment to be over just yet, so he only watched. 

She looked up and around the garden, then called for him. He approached from outside of the garden, needing to open a gate that separated them. 

When she met his eyes her smile widened, “What are you doing?”

“I have no idea. I don’t remember anything from before a water nymph appeared in my garden.” He smiled in her favorite way.

“Then you shall be my next victim..” she teased as he sat before her on a large rock. Running the water over her hands, she turned to him. Ran her wet fingers in his hair, pushing it out of his face. He closed his eyes, accepting the cooling gesture. She cupped more water in her hand, offering it to him. He took her hands in his, angled them towards his face, he leaned forward enough to drink. Never dropping eye contact, he placed his lips against her fingers and drank. When he was done, he gave a small kiss where he had drank. “Why are you haunting my dreams?” He said lowly.

She took her hands back. “You haunt my thoughts, it’s only fair...” she dropped her eyes shyly as she shook her hands of the remaining water, she watched as the droplets hit the stones on the ground.

He stood, stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around her. He held her so close she was forced to look up to avoid her nose brushing his chest. She reached up around his neck and rested her arms across the tops of his shoulders. 

Her hands reached further down his back as she was startled, and asked in a panicked tone, “Where are your wings?!” Only just noticing their absence.

“I didn't want to be that version of myself right now. I wonder how it would be to be like everyone else.” She ran her hands over where they would be connected to his back. “They don’t make me who I am, you know? I would still be me, without them.”

She searched his eyes and saw hurt and defiance. She wondered if he was self conscious. Placing her hands on each side his cheeks, she held his face. Gently she ran her thumbs over the stubble of his cheekbones. Continuing to look into his eyes, she whispered, “I know. But they are also a beautiful part of who you are. They don’t define you. You make them all the more beautiful because they are yours.” 

He looked taken back at her response for a moment. “Do you want me to put them back?”

“That’s up to you. But either way, I like it.”

He smile slowly stretched across his face, before slowly running his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, “I like you too....” 

She quickly closed the distance by placing her lips on his for a fast kiss. He didn’t hesitate to recapture her and kiss her back much more slowly. The kiss was full of so many feelings neither one had stopped to identify. His lips caressed hers softly, before she changed angles to better accommodate him. Lifting her hands, she ran them through the hair at the back of his head. Their movements were slow and testing. She opened her eyes, to find his slightly hooded. Watching her as they kissed. His hand shifted around her back, but never let her go. Constantly holding her close to him. She felt his possessiveness, and for the first time felt wanted. Although she couldn’t possibly get closer, she leaned in, clinging to him as their kiss deepened. She could feel fluttering in her chest and her throat felt tight, followed by a nervousness as she was deciding on bringing up a conversation she had been avoiding. 

When their lips parted, their breathing was heavier than before. He rubbed his cheek against hers in an affectionate way. His movement continued down, nuzzling into her neck. He gave out a laugh. “Kora...” he continued to breath heavier than normal.

“Ezra, I wanted to ask you something...” 

When he pulled back to look at her, he noticed the sky had darkened. Sounds of thunder were rolling. He looked up skyward and frowned. 

“Of course, lets go inside though.” Before they could make a move towards the house, they heard his name being called a short distance away. Koras body went rigged. 

Clara was running towards them, “Oh, darling! There you are, my love!” as if summoned by Koras thoughts. Startled by the newcomer, they looked up towards her, then immediately back to each other. Kora began to pull away from him. Seemingly embarrassed to be found in such a compromising situation. She avoided his gaze, looking onto the ground. He was afraid he saw regret on her face. Her movement was forcing them to part. Not letting her go, he gently grabbed her by the upper arms. He looked into her face, attempting to get her to do the same. His gaze bouncing to each downward cast eye. 

As if sensing what was to happen, he pleaded “Don’t...” but before he could finish, she vanished from his grasp. His arms fell empty of her. “...go.” He whispered to no one. 


	23. Chapter 23

Days such as these were Koras least favorite. Although, currently it was only lightly raining outside, the tumultuous downpour from the previous night negated any outdoor activities. Neither would any visitors brave the muddied streets. 

The Bramble sisters were resigned to indoor activities. Kora remained seated on the outskirts of the room, answering any questions directed towards her or gathering anything they may request. It was relatively silent, save the sound of rain on the window. The girls mostly worked on needlepoint. Koras hand itched to reach for the book in her pocket, but knew she would only be disappointed to be pulled away from reading to assist in some task. 

She watched the rain fall outside. She felt like a cat that had only recently been domesticated, longing for freedom from the boredom these walls provided. She was grateful to be housed and fed, but felt restless. These days brought a feeling of a lack of accomplishment. Rarely she was grateful for the rest it afforded, but most days it made her fidgety. She was looking forward towards her work day tomorrow. The garden would grow with all this rain. She was curious if the new bulbs she had planted, had broken through the surface. Ezra was probably in his shop right now. She hoped he hadn’t gotten wet with the storm, he would get sick if he was too stubborn to stop. She knew he was working on a repair for a farmer who couldn’t afford the time lost to his broken equipment, so there was a necessity for that rush. She huffed out a breath, unconsciously. Bea looked up from her embroidery with her needle in hand, and smiled at her. 

An older servant entered the parlor to announce a visitor. Every head in the parlor looked up. A visitor today was most unexpected, but one who wasn’t previously planned was shocking. Behind the servant, a mans shoulders were seen approaching. The top of his black hair came into view, but his identity was blocked by the view. The girl’s heads bobbed from side to side to get a better look, but his identity remained a secret. Only did Mrs Bramble’s smile widen upon recognition as she stood to welcome the guest.

“Mr Coale. Welcome.”

The servant left after closing the door behind Ezra. He formally bowed and even smiled at Mrs Bramble. Turning to each girl, he gave a nod of his head. Although improper, he afforded the same privilege to Kora who was seated by a window, outside of the immediate center of the room. She smiled in return, but wanted to reprimand him for drawing unwanted attention to herself. She was a servant in this household, no matter what he thought or how he decided to treat her in his. Mrs Bramble quickly spoke up, to correct his mistake. 

“We are so surprised to see you. But we are so very excited for your company! Days such as these can become quite dreary. Please take a seat...”

“I have business on this end of town and thought a visit would be welcomed.”

Kora took in his appearance. He wasn’t overly dressed as someone who might be making visiting rounds. Neither was he dirtied as he might have been if he had worked in his shop. This was the casual, although cleaned up version of himself. She could almost see him splashing his face and cleaning his arms in the sink before changing his shirt to make this visit. His feet were clean despite the route she knew he would have walked to get here would be a muddied mess. She was confused by his appearance, but knew better than to ask any questions. Why was he here? Did he come from someplace nearby to be so clean? She watched as he took a seat facing her, albeit across the room.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Mrs Bramble, “Kora, would you get us tea?”

With a nod she stood and left the room. In the kitchen, she gathered the necessary supplies for tea service. Choosing the finest tea set reserved for company. Tray in hand, a maid assisted her to the parlor, where she placed everything on a table and left Kora to serve. After the tea had seeped, she set about serving everyone. One by one they were served with no speaking required being Kora knew exactly everyone’s preferences. When she got to Ezra, he received his cup with his hands over hers. His fingers overlapping her own in a soft caress. Subtlety enough that no one would notice, but intentionally more than necessary. He smiled up at her, thanking her. 

She realized he knew the role he was expected to play here, and recognized every rule he broke. Previously, she thought it may have been oversight, not having been brought up in a household expecting such things. But in that instant of him appearing to behave himself while intentionally not and hiding it, she knew him well enough to recognize this game. She smiled slightly as expected of a servant, but wanted to laugh and tease him in return. She was aware of the scrutinizing eye of her employer, so the only indication she gave of being aware of his misstep was the fleeting interlocking of her fingers with his that faced away from the room. Then the lingering touch as they trailed away from his hand and the cup. And she was gone. With everyone being served, she returned to her seat. She was expected to not participate in any conversation, but remain on the outskirts of the room may they have need of anything. She sat silently, with her hands folded in her lap as a mere spectator avoiding catching anyone’s eye as it might be a distraction to their conversation.

“This tea is a special blend brought from over the seas. What are your thoughts, Mr Coale?”

Kora restrained a smile. She knew he cared little for tea, instead indulging in coffee. She anticipated his answer. 

“It is very nice. Surprisingly flowery. Do I taste rose?”

“Indeed. You do. It’s a special blend I concocted with a tea master, years ago.”

After small talk was continued with Mrs Bramble guiding the conversation, and little to no one else speaking, she requested Bea play the piano.

When Bea passes Ezra, she gave a mischievous smile, causing Kora to wonder if he had been wrong about her lacking interest in him. She remained a seated fixture in the corner, to be only seen when necessary. 

The music was fast and showcased her skill to perfection. Kora allowed her eyes to raise from the floor and took in the room. All eyes were on Bea and the piano. A younger sister was standing near the piano to turn the sheet music. Mrs Brambles pride was evident in her smile and the movement of her head. Her eyes continued to graze the room, and she caught eyes with Ezra. He smiled and scrunched his nose for a second silently communicating. She lowered her head but held his gaze, repressing a smile. She dropped her eyes back to the floor as she was expected to keep them. When she managed another look up, he was still watching her. She made her eyes wider, raising her eyes brows, in an attempt to communicate for him to stop. She quickly flicked her eyes in Bea’s direction indicating he should be paying attention to her. Very slightly he shook his head ‘no,’ as his eyes never wavered from her. She looked back down. Of course he would cause trouble for her. He cared little for these rules. Only choosing to appear to adhere to them when for his benefit. She looked back to see that Mrs Bramble was unaware of the happenings of the room, then back to Ezra. He had the nerve to wink at her. His attention quickly went towards the direction of the piano as he nodded to Mrs Bramble of his approval of her daughter’s skill as she continued to play. Kora suppressed a laugh as he was nearly caught misbehaving. Without moving his head, his eyes fell on Kora again as he rolled them with a smirk clearly pleased at his own cleverness. 

As the song ended, the room applauded. “That was beautiful, Miss Bea.” Ezra truthfully said. “You play splendidly, thank you for sharing your mastery of that instrument with me.” They smiled at each other. And Kora didn’t like the feeling of heaviness that it brought to her chest. 

Mrs Bramble smiled in approval. “I’m so glad we were able to share her skill with you. She does enjoy playing. Might I propose that you visit again next week?”

“I may be able to arrange that.” He said seemingly thrilled at the prospect. Kora’s breath caught with confusion. What of Clara? Why was he here appearing to be pursuing Bea. He must not be aware of his cousin’s interest in her. This was a mess. She felt like she was watching an inevitable accident that was being put into motion she couldn’t stop. Despite her own suppressed feelings for Ezra, she didn’t want to see anyone hurt. Poor Douglas. He had been denied Bea as a guest to the theater the weekend prior by her mother for reasons she could only assume. 

“Kora, I don’t employ you as a piece of furniture. Would you pick up the dirty dishes?”

“Yes, Mrs Bramble.” She stood and began gathering the cups, saucers, and plates onto the serving tray.

“Do you expect us to sit in filth? You should have anticipated what needed to be done. I expect better in the future.”

“Yes, Mrs Bramble.”

“This is appalling. It shouldn’t be necessary for a lady of the house to instruct her servants in every turn.” 

“I apologize, I didn’t want to distract from the performance...”

“Silence. If I wished for an explanation, I would have asked....Do you allow such insolence when she is under your employ?” She shook her head. Although she had just addressed Ezra, she didn’t wait for a response. “I am sorry you need to witness this... Kora, when you are finished picking those up, bring them to the kitchen. You are dismissed for the remainder of the day...”

“But mother...” Bea started, but stopped after the reprimanding look she received from her mother.

“Her services won’t be missed. They leave much to be desired. In her absence, we won’t have the distraction she supplied.”

Kora felt her face heat up and knew it was flushed. She said nothing as she quickly gathered the tray and walked towards the door. 

As soon as she walked out of site, she stopped and put her back against the wall. Fighting off tears, she should have continued walking to the kitchen as she was instructed. That would have saved her from hearing more of Mrs Bramble’s grumbling, “I fear she is not suited for her position. I keep her on out of pity. You know, her family begged me to take her on, which I am beginning to regret. I have been so patient in gently guiding her. I’m beginning to fear she is hopeless... “


	24. Chapter 24

  


Ezra is furious, but hides it well, as he sits and endures Mrs Bramble’s unfounded rantings about Kora. He convinces himself she has to be taken away from this place. But knows it’s ultimately her decision, so he has to respect that. No matter what he may think, at this moment this woman is still her employer and he doesn’t want to make anything worse if he can’t convince Kora to leave. 

“... that is why I find it necessary to keep them in place. It does them no benefit to give them periods of freedom when it can not last. So you see? I’m at a crossroads. Either she comes back full time for a consistent schedule, or I will have to let her go.”

“I believe you are missing a integral factor to having that conversation. And until she is present, nothing can be decided. We can not move forward. If those are your requirements, the decision is ultimately hers to make.” His jaw was held much tighter than it had previously been. His head was staring to ache.

“I find they can be easily persuaded in either direction when we hold the keys. The decision is ours to make. My demands have been made known. If we are to expect her to have a future in my household she will be here full time for proper training. Nothing less will suffice.” 

“Then I believe we are at an impasse, as I still believe the decision is hers to make.” He stood, and walked out of the room with a quick “good day.”

He wasn’t far from the room when he heard a rustling of material and a hushed “Do not even bother with that insufferable man... I fear him too far gone to train...”

In a clearer, closer voice, he heard “Mr Coale.”

Turning, he saw Bea quickly approaching. “Mr Coale, I do apologize for my mother. Please do not hold her actions against us.”

“I can sympathize with your situation. I see you have not many options when under the guidance of such a woman.” He shook his head at the thought of being forced to spend so much time with someone so strong willed. 

“I was surprised to see you visit us.” She said shyly. “But we are so very grateful for the company.”

“It is something I fear may have been a mistake I am unlikely to make again.” He gave a bitter laugh. 

“Mr Coale, I wonder... How is your cousin?” She looked up through her lashes. 

“He is well, if not a little forlorn these days.” He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. “I fear for his safety, having just encountered the dragon he must slay...” he laughed as he handed it over. 

She took the paper with reverence and held it against her chest, taking a deep breath she released it. “I fear for us. I tell you this in confidence, but as hard as it may be for us to be together, love has begun to grow. My mother objects on the grounds that I am merely a fleeting fancy to him. He has a reputation for wanting what he can not have, and when in possession of it, his desire is no longer. No matter how large of an obstacle my mother may present, I believe the real challenge is Douglas to himself. Regardless, I fear I have already given him my heart. No matter how inadvisable that may be... I trust him.”

“Miss Brumble, I have so very little good experience in these things. And my history with them has been tainted. But I do believe anything is possible. And just maybe, you are what Douglas has been seeking, having been left unfulfilled by everything else.”

“Thank you. For my letter, and for giving me hope.” 

“Of course.” He gave her a small pitying smile and walked away. 

-

She felt small and insignificant. Embarrassed and alone. She stood by her bedroom window watching the small water droplets slowly roll down the glass. Never before had she been so grateful for the rain, it mirrored her mood. She closed her eyes and let her head droop. Everything felt hopeless. She needed this, but didn’t want to be here anymore. As thankful as she was for the opportunity this job afforded, she felt capable of better. But her family back home depended on her income. No matter how misused and miserable she was, she couldn’t stop now. She had to continue. They needed her. On her visit home, she recognized the additions her increased income brought. The quality of meat. The increase in fruit. The wood store for the winter. The very much needed updated wardrobe her sisters wore. They relied on her, not solely, but the income she supplied was instrumental to their life. Without her, she didn’t wish to know how bad it could be. Didn’t wish to allow any hardships to touch her family. If it meant 10 more years of this, she could do it. Then her sisters could be independent and self reliant, and they could share the financial responsibility for their aging mother when she would be too old to work. Just a few more years. She was capable of that. Just a few more years, then she could have the freedom to find something else that she would enjoy and be treated with more respect. If not for her alternating schedule, it might not be bearable. But she could do this. It was only 3 days a week. 

There was a light tap at her door. She wiped her eyes of any wetness. 

“Yes?” Assuming it was someone requesting she return to work. But the voice she heard surprised her. 

“May I come in?” It was said deep and gentle. Ezra.

Running her fingers over her cheeks again to ensure they were clear of tears, she answered, “yes.”

The door slowly cracked open and he stepped in. 

She spoke over her shoulder. “You shouldn’t be here. It will only make things worse. It will warrant an additional lecture.” 

He stepped closer. “I needed to see if you were ok.”

Continuing to look away. “I am. Thank you.” She felt ashamed he had witnessed her reprimanded in such a way. His opinion had meant so much to her, and that he might think her incapable, hurt. 

He broke the silence. “You shouldn’t be treated that way.”

It was silent for a moment, before she turned towards him.

“What can I do? I am at her mercy. These people pay my salary. They are supporting me and my family.” Tears threatened to spill. Glimmering in the light, gathering on the brim of her eyes.

“You have options.” He said in a low voice. Slowly, he stepped closer, as if approaching a frightened animal. He slowly extended his arms. “You have friends.”

“I live here. If I don’t work here, I have no place to go. I would be forced back to my moms, to find new employment. Everything hinges on this job. Even working for you is only possible because I’m able to live here.” She blotted her eyes before the tears could fall. Turning away, looking out of the window once more. “You shouldn’t be up here. I’ll get in trouble.” 

He crossed the room leaving a small space between them. “How much is your salary here? I can help supplement your income.”

“No. You already pay me too much.”

“Let me help you.” He placed his hand on her shoulder. “Let me be your friend right now, not your employer.” He pivoted her back, so she faced him again.

Lifting her head, she looked into his pleading eyes. “It’s not much after they take out for my room and board.” She wiped her nose with her sleeve. “If it hadn’t been for your position for me, the move here wouldn’t have worth it. Thank you for that. I suppose, if I do quit here, I could possibly find other employment for those days that would supplement my rent elsewhere. Maybe the inn would rent me a room at a discounted rate for an extended stay. Or I can check with Bethany, maybe there is a room for rent above the pub.”

Although those were possible solutions, he didn’t feel she would be safe for long living alone. Remembering the fear of something happening to her and the helplessness he felt while searching for her. “Or, you could move in with Iris. She would love to have you, and she has the extra space.”

“I could never impose on them. What of Micheal? He would never say a thing, but he could be uncomfortable. I would be uneasy always wondering if I were imposing. They are a married couple. They should share their home with only their family. I could never...” she stood thinking. Giving a huff, “Maybe if I do move back home, I can always start over, and see if anything...”

“Me....Move in with me...” he gently took her hands in his. “I have the space. I wouldn’t mind. I love your company and your commute to work would be relatively shorter.” He smiled teasing. “I don’t want to force your hand to leave here, but if it’s what you intend to do, I can help. Let me help. If you were getting paid here mainly to cover your living expenses, your financial situation won’t chance much. I won’t charge you rent.”

“Ezra, I couldn’t.”

“Just hear me out, it’s perfect really. Unless, you would feel uncomfortable.” He paused, shook his head. “I’m so sorry, of course. You might be uncomfortable.”

“No... it’s not that. I trust you. But I couldn’t take advantage of you. I know you value your independence. I couldn’t take that. Plus, it wouldn’t be.. proper.” 

He gave her a dead pan look. “Do you know me at all? Since when have I cared about what other people deem ‘proper?’ Let them talk them that will. The people that matter to us, know better than to believe any slander they may hear.” 

“If I do come, I insist on paying my board.”

“Let your payment be not allowing me to leave my house for nourishment again.” He laughed. “If you make sure we have something to eat nightly, that will supply payment enough...” 

“Alright.” She nodded. “I’ll move in and be rid of this place. And that awful woman.” He raised his hand, and wiped at a tear that had escaped.

“Don’t cry. It will all be better. You won’t be at anyone’s mercy anymore. You will have your freedom to do as you please without the fear of being on the streets if you displease someone.”

“And if I displease you?”

“We will talk about it, but I will not manipulate you and hold it over your head. I promise to treat you as a person, with the respect of a friend. And not a possession.” 

She puffed up her cheeks and blew out a long breath. 

“Are you ok?”

“I will be. I’ve just been carrying the responsibility of so many people. I feel the weight smothering me. It just feels good to be able to breathe again. To not be in a corner without options. Thank you.” She rested her head on his chest. “You truly have been a best friend, Ezra.” She smiled though tears began to fall freely down her cheeks. 

He gathered her into his arms and held her to him. “You’re not alone anymore. We can fix anything. I’ve got you.” He whispered. She held onto him tightly. 

After the tears subsided, she asked, “How does this affect my probationary period?”

He gave out a startling laugh. “We will have to see... I have yet to revoke my rights.” He squeezed her in the embrace then released her, dropping his hands from her back to wipe across her face again. “Are you certain of your decision? I don’t want you to regret making it in an emotional state.” He asked.

“I am sure, are you still positive the offer stands?”

“I am.” He smiled down at her. “Can you pack your things immediately?”

She nodded. Walking over to her bed she pulled a trunk out from underneath. “This one was never unpacked.” 

He took it from her. Walking towards the door, he set it down. 

She opened a larger trunk at the foot of the bed, and began setting the contents of her dresser inside. 

“I will be right back...” watching her till the last moment before he shut the door as he left the room.

She heard his footsteps as he walked down the hall, but she continued to pack.


	25. Chapter 25

The family hadn’t left the room. He found mother and the three daughters just as he had left, with the exception that Bea was no longer seated at the piano, but at a chair with an embroidery hoop in hand.

He walked in unannounced, garnering surprised looks from everyone. 

“Sorry, ladies, to interrupt you once more. But might I have a word with your mother?” He didn’t enter the room more than necessary, remaining standing near the entrance. 

“Of course.” The girls stood gracefully, exiting, he closed the door after them.

“I’ve spoken to Kora. She’s made her decision. She is no longer to be under your employment, effective immediately.”

“Mr. Coale, I do not appreciate your behavior in my house. You can not just allow yourself into my servant’s quarters upon your whims. This is most inappropriate.” Mrs Bramble looked stunned. “And where, pray tell, does she anticipate to reside on such short notice?”

“With me. She has the option to seek additional work, if she so pleases. But she will be staying in my spare room.”

She gave a sharp, wicked laugh. “Of course. I should have expected you would want better access to your house maid. You’re doing her a disservice. This will ruin her reputation. After you are done with her, she will be unemployable.”

“It is against my better judgement to offer anyone advise, but you would do yourself a favor, if in the future you treated your employees with the respect they deserve. I would have never stepped forward and felt the need to offer her my help, if you had been kinder.”

“You should stick to your base instinct, and mind your own business. How I run my house is my own concern.” She shifted in her chair. Her back straightening even more as she narrowed her eyes at him. “I blame you for convincing her to throw away an opportunity such as I had given her. She is a fool. What do you have to offer that I could not? Under my guidance, she could have achieved heights for her station. Now, her only hope for advancement is through between her legs. Your way of help, is nothing but selfishly motivated to see her in your bed....”

His head turned towards her, so fast it appeared unnatural. In the only time she displayed emotion, Mrs Bramble gasped and leaned back in her chair. His eyes were indecipherable, having no discerning features. They were black in their entirety. He narrowed them at her menacingly. Striding towards her, she felt the intended threat. “You will not speak of her in such a way. And you will not spread such lies. If I hear of any such happening, I will return to right any wrongs as I see fit. Do I make myself clear?”

She shakily nodded gripping the arms of the chair, as she tried to swallow her fear. Before she could find a response, he was gone from the room.

-

He returned as she was closing the trunk. She looked up when he entered, “Just finished!” She smiled, and any hesitation he has on his rash decision to bring her home was immediately gone. “Where did you go?”

“To inform your former employer of your decision to leave.”

She looked surprised. “How did it go?”

“I don’t think she considers me as a potential candidate to be a son in law any longer.” He laughed as he lifted the larger trunk and began walking towards the stairs. “I had borrowed a horse and cart to deliver a job. Luckily, I haven’t returned it yet. I am sorry, it’s not covered. But it will do to carry your belongings.”

They passed the parlor on the way to the front door. Kora looked in to see Mrs Bramble turn her head away from them in an intentional snuff, while all three girls smiled and silently waved goodbye. Kora waved back with her free hand that wasn’t carrying a suitcase, and they continued out of the door.

A mist was falling, no longer enough to be considered rain, but enough to make it uncomfortable. The sky significantly darker than usual at this hour. Ezra placed her large trunk in the back of the cart, followed by the smaller one he relieved her of. 

She stood looking up at the house. 

“Regrets already?” He said behind her.

“None at all.” She turned and smiled. He held her by the waist facing him, and lifted her to the drivers seat.

Following her up as she moved over to accommodate him. He grabbed the reigns and give a snap, “This is not how I anticipated my visit going. But I am glad it did, if it took you from that ungrateful crone.” He said with disdain. Fearing she would get damp from the mist, he placed the arm closest to her around her and squeezed her into his side. Extending his wing he wrapped it around her, shielding her from the elements. “I am sorry.... if I had even thought you leaving the house was an option, I would have made for more appropriate accommodations.” He wrapped himself with his other wing, ignoring the sting of the increasing rain on his face. 

Within the small shelter of his wing, she rested her head against his shoulder surrounded by the darkness that his cover provided, not minding in the least if it meant she had an excuse to be this close to him. She was safe. She could trust him, and knew he would look after her best interest. For the first time in a while, she could let her mind be at ease. She closed her eyes and breathed in a smell she had begun to associate with him of soap, ash, and feathers. 

-

When they arrived to his home, he unloaded her luggage and placed it in the spare bedroom. He left her to unpack as she wished. When she was done, she sat on the bed and took in a deep breath, taking in the whirlwind that was today’s events.

Ezra looked in as he passed her new room. He was carrying an empty pot. “I warmed a bath. If there’s one thing I learned from living with an older sister, it’s that a warm bath can fix anything. I know you’re probably cold and wet from our trip. Not to rush you, but it won’t stay warm for long.” Indicating the door, “In the mean time, I’ll return the horse and cart before darkness falls.”

“Thank you...” she looked up.

“Of course,” He nodded and smiled. ”I’ll return shortly.” 

After hearing a few moments of movement from the kitchen area, the door to the house sounded closed.

-

She had never had the luxury of simply laying in a tub with the objective being to relax and warm up. Every time she was given an opportunity to bathe in a tub, it was to get clean as quickly as possible. 

She approached the bathroom. Seeing towels laid out, she laughed to herself. She knew Ezra had taken them out specifically for her to use. Knowing where they were usually kept, being the one to place them there, his considerate gesture was unnecessary. Although it did accomplish to make her feel welcome. She also noticed they were the finest of the towels he owned. She ran her hand along them, shaking her head. His thoughtfulness wasn’t lost on her. After closing the door, she disrobed with difficulty from the clothes that were wet and sticking to her. She dipped a toe into the tub. Sighing, as she eased the rest of her body into the warm water. No wonder this was Iris’s cure for bad days. Laying submerged, she allowed her hair to float around her. The only thing on the surface was her face. She closed her eyes and allowed the soothing water to cleanse her of everything she had discarded from the day. Any bad feelings, negative words, displeased looks, guilt. She let it all go, allowing it to be washed away by the calming water.

-

Iris was going to freak out when she heard about this. Not that she would have an opinion that would be anything but ecstatic and supportive. It had been for a while now, the siblings had expressed their concern over Koras employ and treatment at the Brambles. But for Ezra to see her mistreated first hand, caused his concerns to move into action. He was grateful to have to opportunity to help her anyway she would allow. He just hadn’t anticipated her moving in with him. This was an exciting turn of events. He hadn’t lived with anyone since his sister had moved out after marrying Micheal 7 years ago. This would be an exciting new chapter, he anxiously awaited starting with Kora.

After returning the cart, he had time to reflect on his walk home across town. He was not lying when he told her that he could not care less what the town folks may think of their new arrangement. But one thing he had not anticipated became clear the more the thought about it. No matter his developing feeling for Kora, her safety and welfare were his top priority. He would put his own feels aside to ensure she was well taken care of.

Although most of Claras opinions were to be discarded, one point she had made stuck with him. Because he knew it had merit. He couldn’t deny that it would be inappropriate to be with Kora when she relied so heavily on him for employment and now, housing. If he were to reveal his feelings, she would feel obligated to reciprocate. He could never know if they were true. The last thing he wanted to do was to force her into anything. He couldn't afford to make her feel uncomfortable and risk losing her. He let out a harsh breath and resolved himself to not make a move that would compromise her situation. He buried his feeling for her deep within himself, and decided to be the supportive friend she needed. 

-

He entered the house to find Kora in the kitchen. Her hair was wet, but held up in a braid that circled her head. She wore an oversized robe with her bare feet peaking out from beneath. She looked at ease in domestic bliss. It was easy to imagine this for the rest of his life. If he had to sacrifice his feeling to have her this close, knowing her safe and taken care of, he would do it.

“My first installment towards my rent.” She smiled as she set a plate of food on the table in front of his seat, followed by her own. She took a seat, looking up anticipating him to do the same. Her blue eyes sparked and her lips curved up in a delectable way. He had to avert his eyes, as his heart rate increased after skipping a beat. She was so close to him now, but untouchable. This was going to be harder than he had naively anticipated.


	26. Chapter 26

  
  


Before Kora moved in with him, Ezra could easily identify which days of the week were his favorite. But after the move, he was convinced that everyday was better than the last.

It was effortless. She insisted on cooking, cleaning and general house work even on her days off. Her missing income wasnt noticeable enough to justify her seeking another position when she was content to take care of Ezra’s household needs on a daily basis. 

Their garden flourished, providing plenty of extra vegetables. They began hosting Iris and Micheal regularly for dinner to not waste the excess. Talking and laughing well into those late nights. Kora was happy to find a place in the world that she could finally call hers.

-

Claras visits were initially few. But when she would appear, Ezra would invite her inside and insist on Kora joining them. It was at these visits that she got an insight to their relationship. Confusing as it seemed, she didn’t understand where they stood or have a clear understanding of their history, but he seemed substantially less affected by her. 

Clara continually asked after her health, so much so that Kora found it odd. When questioned about her repeated interest, she explained she was interested in modern medicine and had heard of her illness. 

They developed an odd friendship. Mainly based on flowers, herbs and the garden. Each would share secrets they had gathered or had been handed down. 

As beautiful a couple as Ezra and Clara would superficially appear, they lacked chemistry. If there had previously been romantic feelings on either side, it appeared they were now absent. Their friendship seemed cordial at most. Kora enjoyed her visits, and soon she suspected she had become the new reason for them. Often bypassing Ezra altogether, to be in Koras company. She particularly liked chocolate biscuits, so when Kora anticipated her visit, would have them on hand. 

Ezra laughed at the pair who had regularly taken over his kitchen. Tinctures were bottled, while poultices simmered, as they discussed preparations for winter crops, and shared plant cuttings. He would have never predicted this odd pair, but saw a welcomed change it brought Clara. She treated Kora with a comradery he didn’t think her capable. Maybe she saw her differently after healing her. Having taken her as a personal responsibility. Maybe she saw something in her she admired. He was hesitant to trust her fully, but completely believed she would treat Kora well. She was not a fully new formed person, however. Often issuing biting retorts and snapping comments, but Kora stood her ground and the two filled a sisterly affection they were lacking in their lives. He was happy as he saw the joy their friendship brought Kora. And that was all that mattered to him.

-

With his work caught up, he only need to tinker with minor repairs for the occasional townsfolk. He was able to dedicate more time to being indoors and being around Kora, even if that meant helping with chores. She insisted he not, but he refused to listen. Things that previously seemed mundane and tedious, were now fun and ended sooner than anticipated. Leaving more time to wander around town or explore the landscape. Although she had lived here for a while, there was still so much she hadn’t seen. Every new location he could think of, soon became a small adventure. He was kind, considerate, amusing, and she loved every minute she had with him. She recognized that what they had was special, but it didn’t feel like enough. She wanted more, but Ezra didn’t seem to. There were times their eyes met and they could see deep into each other’s souls. She would have sworn he felt something too, but those moments were always over when he suddenly looked away. Maybe he never felt those things at all. Maybe she was projecting what she wanted to see. He had made himself clear from the beginning, he didn’t want to be with anyone. No matter what hope she gained from the knowledge of Clara not being his special person, the fact remained that if he didn’t want one, she had to respect that. 

So even if what they had was a special bond, it remained a special platonic friendship and nothing more. But it remained a special connection they shared only with each other. 


	27. Chapter 27

Like many things, it began gradually. Escalating over a period of time, until it became the new normal.

As was their ritual, every night when they were without company, after dinner they would take a stroll. It was something they had enjoyed before they lived together, so when he asked if she would like to continue, her response was immediately an emphatic ‘yes!’ 

It wasn’t always the same path, although sometimes they did walk her old route home. As was his old way, Ezra would always wish her a ‘goodnight’ at the entrance to the Bramble’s gate. Turn around, and quickly walk away, making her run to catch up now that there was no reason to part. It was the same old joke each time, but it continued to make her laugh. 

Sometimes, they walked down Main Street and looked into the large windows of the closed shops. Other times, they took old dirt trials over rolling meadows. If they ever crossed a particularly uneven path, he would take her by the hand to ensure her balance. But nothing could explain after the danger was gone, when he still hadn’t let go for the remainder of their trip.

When they would return home, they would ready themselves for evening. Separately, taking their turns washing up and changing for the night. Usually, while he waited for her, he would set the kettle. They would rejoin in the sitting area or kitchen for nightly tea. When a newly released book, they both had been anticipating came out, it didn’t take long before they incorporated a nightly few chapters of reading. They both enjoyed taking the journey of the book together, as neither had ever partook in that before. They could talk about the book in real time. Discuss characters and guess future events, knowing they both had the same limited knowledge. It began at the kitchen table with the tea service, but soon migrated to the sofa.

The first night she fell asleep while he read, had been a very busy day for her. She had woken up early and worked until dinner, insisting on finishing her chore. She had rested her head on the padding of the seat to listen, while she watched the fire under the mantle. Before he could finish the chapter, he heard a light snore, looking over she was sound asleep with her neck extended and head back. He quietly closed the book. She awoke the next morning in her bed. Not remembering how she got there. 

The next time Ezra was reading and noticed her head uncomfortably bent back, he stopped reading before she had an opportunity to fall sleep.

The sudden silence caused her to turn her head to face him. “What?” She looked at him questioningly. 

“You can’t possibly be comfortable... “ he raised an eyebrow. 

Turning her head back to its extended position, “It’s ok. Go on.” 

He watched her, “You can lean on me.” Indicating his side shoulder. She slid over and nestled her head against him, while he opened the book and continued to read. And so introduced a new element to their nightly reading.

The second time she fell asleep, she was leaning on his shoulder. 

The third time she fell asleep on the sofa, he had his arm around her and she was snuggling in close with a blanket over them both. He stopped reading and closed the book when he noticed. Looked into the fire, he sipped his tea while enjoying her nearness. He took a moment to enjoy the end of the day, before lifting her, bringing her to her room, and tucking her in.

The fourth time she fell asleep, before he stood up, he moved her into his lap. She snuggled into his chest before he could stand. He stayed seated. Allowing this moment to stretch out as long as he could, just holding her in his arms. 

The fifth time this occurred, he was too greedy. Before he was ready to end the day and his time with her, his head rolled to the side. He allowed his eyes to stay shut longer than a blink. They eventually didn’t open again until later.

-

She stirred slightly. She wasn’t cold, but felt a delightful source of heat . She pressed herself further against it. Opening her eyes, she awoke cradled in his arms on the couch in front of an empty fireplace. Although he was asleep, his arms tightened around her stilling her movement. She was across his lap with her arms folded between their chests. She smiled and nestled closer. He couldn’t be comfortable sleeping slouched over, but she neither wanted to wake or leave him to wake alone. She slowly moved, separating herself from him. She guided a sleepy Ezra to lay on his side with his head resting in a pillow. With a blanket that had been discarded on a chair, she covered him. There was now little space on the edge of the couch. Crawling under the blanket, she lay down facing him anyway. He wrapped his arm around her securing her from falling. She buried her face into his chest. Breathing him in. Moments later, she felt his wing cover them both, further warming them from the chill of the night.

-

Confused and disoriented, Ezra woke up. The first thing he noticed laying on his side with his back pressed up to a hard surface, was that he wasn’t in his bed. Attempting to gain his bearings in his half asleep state, he scanned the dark room. The next thing he noticed, was something or someone cuddled close next to him. In the predawn light, he couldn’t make anything out. With his arms were already wrapped around it, he ran them up and down. Identifying a back of a smaller person. Unable to gain anymore information through site and touch, he leaned forward and smelled the head that had been nestled under his chin. He recognized the floral scent as distinctly Kora. Smiling he continued to run his hands over her back no longer for informational purposes. The sleeping woman didn’t stir. 

Eventually, he propped himself on one elbow and maneuvered himself off of the couch into a standing position. Supporting her weight under her neck and knees, he carried her to her bedroom as had become their new nightly norm, only this time so much later than normal. Placing her under her sheets and covering her up, he kissed her forehead and was walking away when she grabbed his hand. 

“Ezra... stay with me.”

He looked her over in the dim light of the room. As much as he may have wanted nothing else in that moment, he didn’t want to take advantage of her tired state and impulsive request. He stroked his free hand down her cheek. Now standing close enough to see her eyes. “No, Kora. Not tonight.” Then he pulled his hand away. The hand he still held, he lifted to his lips and placed a tender kiss to her palm. “Go to sleep, little one.” Then he gently placed it on the bed and walked away. She heard the door click, and drifted off to sleep. 

That wouldn’t be the last time either one of them used falling asleep on the couch as an excuse to be closer to the other. It soon was added to their new routine, and sleeping in each others arms, although reserved strictly for the sofa, became almost a nightly ritual. But before the sun rose, always returning to their separate beds. 


	28. Chapter 28

He wasn’t sure how long he had been out working, but knew it was time for a break. The heat was suffocating. After he set his tools down, he ran a dirty sleeve over his wet brow absorbing the sweat. Entering the gate to the back yard, he approached the water pump. After several pumps, the water began to flow. He splashed it across his face haphazardly, wetting much of his shirt in the process. He didn’t care, it amplified whatever small breeze there happened to be. The water stopped flowing, necessitating him to pump the well for more. When it did, he brought both cupped hands through the stream and to his mouth. He dank until his hands were empty. After one more splash on his face and neck, he looked around the garden. He found it was empty.

He walked through the house. It was unbearably hot. Stifling any air from circulating. After passing through each room, he concluded that it too, was empty. Brushing away the hair that stuck to his forehead with his wrist, he began to further open the windows to their fullest capacity. While adjusting one, he noticed a tan circle barely noticeable amongst the gravel and all the plants.

Kneeling amongst the flowers, she was tending the much smaller garden that they kept in the front of the house. To his relief she was keeping to the shadier parts of the yard. Although, those places were growing fewer as the sun was continuing to rise.

Exiting the house, he approached her. Hearing his footfalls in the gravel, she extended her neck back further then usually necessary to reveal her face behind the large brim of her hat. One eye was closed and the other squinted as she smiled up at him. Under her hat where it sat atop her head, he could see bits of hair that clung to her brow and neck. Extending his hand towards her, she accepted it as she ran her palm along his. He gently pulled, assisting her to stand beside him.

“Can you put this aside for now? Or is it too important?” he asked, as they walked further into the shade of a large tree.

“I can, it can wait. Do you need help with something?”

“No." He saved that bit of information for later, he wasn't above inventing chores that he needed assistance with, so he wouldn't be alone. Blowing out a breath, he passed a handkerchief over his brow. "But I can’t work right now, its too hot. Remember that day we splashed in the watering hole in the woods?”

She smiled at the memory. “Does remembering cooler days help with the heat, or only make it worse?” she laughed.

“Longing for that day made me remember a promise to return. What do you say?” He leaning forward, anticipating her response.

Before he could finish, she was making her way towards the house. She called over her shoulder “Let me just grab a few things."

He smiled in celebration of his victory, calling after her, “Meet me out back!"

-

She emerged shortly after with a basket in hand. Handing it to him, she asked, “So, are you ready?”

“Yes, I’ve only been waiting for you…“ he replied in mock exasperation.

“Then lets go!” she shouted, as she took off in a sprint passing the garden gate and leaving Ezra in stunned bewilderment. He soon caught on, and mindful not the spill the contents of the basket, darted after.

With his longer strides, he wasn’t very far behind. But what she lacked in length she made up in speed. He found his wings were not aiding with his progression, creating a drag as the wind caught it. Slowing him down. As they ran through the outskirts of town, the neighbors stopped to watch in confusion. It took mere seconds for both to pass an elderly woman's house. She stood in her doorway, as her neck following one, then the other. Her head stopped in that direction as her gaze landed on an elderly man. He winked. The older lady laughed, at the memories they shared of days gone by.

All Ezra could make of her was a blur of white, and a round flat circle on her head with a hand holding it securely in place. She bobbed and weaved down the path both knew would bring them to the edge of the forest. He caught waves of laughter she left behind, as he ran through them. He wondered what the basket in his hand contained, and hoped nothing that couldn’t withstand the tussling it was receiving.

When he reached the shadow of the forest, she was waiting for him. She was breathing heavily. Her hands were on her hips with a look of triumph on her face.

“Congratulations. Your speed has been proven superior.” He laughed through rapid breaths. He rested his hands on his thighs as he kept his head lowered. “Where did you learn to run like that?”

Her laughing sounding airy, as she too was attempting to catch her breath, “It’s a gift, really."

He stood upright, having sufficiently caught his breath. He extended her his elbow, with the arm that wasn’t occupied. She took it. Gulping, she scanned the forest floor. Attempting to not draw notice to her hesitance, she took a step forward and tried not to inventory every visable shadow. Both of her hands held firming to his upper arm. Realizing the struggle she was going through, he extended his wing to slowly wrap around her. She appreciated the gesture and took comfort in the shelter it provided.

“We will be there soon.” He offered reassuringly.

She nodded, not letting her gaze wander from the path in front of them. Instead, focusing on any obstacles that might trip them up. Navigating over fallen limbs and roots. Anything else, she trusted he would protect them from. He was patient and proceeded at the slower pace she required. He took pride in her bravery, knowing how little she liked being under these trees.

Once they were under the canopy, they walked into a pocket of cool air. It was like entering a different world. The air smelled of pine, and it held a cool dampness not retained outside of this perimeter. The light was dimmer and sometimes speckled as it fell through the leaves. Despite Kora’s uncertainty, he felt the area comforting. Having often found a retreat in these woods during his childhood. He felt a sense of nostalgia, he was glad he could share this space with her.

As before, the sounds of the flowing water signified their approach before they could see it. The temperature seemed to lower even more as a mist was left in the air from the waters motion as it flowed over rocks and into the natural pool below. Ezra unbuttoned the fastening of his shirt below his wings and pulled it over his head. He threw it on the ground near the discarded basket. Hopping on each foot, he yanked his socks and boots from his feet, throwing them in the pile. Wasting no time, he jumped into the welcoming water. Splashing his upper body that hadn't yet gotten wet. He looked over to check on Kora’s progress. She was untying her skirts. He immediately dove under the surface of the water to give her privacy. Upon emerging, he took care not to look until he heard a splash. Looking over, she was kneeling with her hand in the water testing the temperature for the first time. Her bare feet were in the grass, and she was in a pair of boys pants she had obviously put on under her skirt.

“Excuse me, young man, but have you seen Kora around?” He laughed teasingly.

She gave him an unamused look. “You’re really funny. You know that? You try swimming in a skirt. I would sink like a stone.” looking down to inspect her legs, “I found these in a drawer in my room. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No. They look better on you than they ever did on me. Besides, I probably last wore them when I was 5.” He gave her a teasing smile.

Placing her hands back in the water, she upheaved a handful in his direction. Splashing him in the face. The look of surprise didn’t last long, as he emerged from the water with a roar. Grabbing her, he dragged her in. She squealed from the sudden change in temperature and clung to him resembling a cat doing anything to avoid getting wet. They both erupted in laughter, as she relaxed into the water. He released her to stand chest deep in the shallow water as he swam across to the other end.

Relaxing in the cool water, she lay back and floated on the surface. Alternating from closing her eyes to watching the clouds float past. With her ears submerged and only her face afloat, it was easy to let the world ease away. She tried not to think of anything as she simply floated. Letting the refreshing water wash over her.

After a while she sat up to tread water, finding she had drifted. The water here was deeper and she couldn’t stand. Necessitating her to swim as she looked around. Above her she could make him out. Ezra was seated with one wet pants leg close to his chest, the other extended into the water. He was at the top of the cascading rocks that created a small waterfall. He watched as a pebble he threw created ripples in the water before tossing another in.

She swam to the edge of water where their belongings sat, and climbed out. Mindful not to drip on their things, she took a blanket from the basket and stretched it out. Looking up, she saw Ezra watching her from across the water on the pile of rocks. Kneeling on the blanket, she gave a small wave and a smile. He gave a small wave in return. Looking down at the blanket, she lay on her belly in a sunny spot to dry off. A few moments later, she felt the blanket rustle. Turning her head to see Ezra settling besides her.

“Hungry? I brought some food in the basket.” she indicated it was behind them.

He placed it before him and pulled out a bundle of cloth that contained a loaf of bread. With a knife he found inside, he cut the bread into slices and spread the strawberry preserves he had found in a jar at the bottom. Handing her one, she rolled over to prop herself up on an elbow before taking a bite. She made a sound of approval before she swallowed. “Thank you.”

Not looking up from the knife he was using to spread the preserves from his slice, he nodded. “I used to come her often growing up.” he said before taking a bite, while looking over the water.

“To swim?”

“Sometimes... Other times just to get away. Do things little boys do” he laughed. “like see how far I could throw sticks and rocks into the water..” he smiled at his confession.

Reaching further into the basket, he pulled out the book they had been reading together in the evenings. He handed it to Kora as he lay down besides her. She opened where the marker indicated, and began to read. He tried to focus on the words she said, but everything was so perfect in this moment. The quiet cool air surrounded them. As he closed his eyes, there was only her voice in this space. Everything else faded away. He allowed the rhythm of her voice to sooth him.


	29. Chapter 29

He slowly awoke from a restful sleep as the wind ran through his hair, feathering it across his forehead. Arching his back, he streatched his arms above his head. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Turning his head to where he had last seen Kora laying besides him reading… she was gone. Sitting up abruptly, he ran his eyes over the surface of the water. Although she could swim well, anything could have happened. The rocks were slippery. Some of the pockets of water were deeper than they appeared. Quickly coming to his feet, he ran to the edge of the water ready to dive in. Scanning the water over again, he still couldn’t see any sign of her. Neither was she on the stacked rocks that allowed water to pour into their pool. By chance, he turned his head. A movement in a sunny clearing caught his eye. Kora stood, filling the basket with wild flowers. She casually looked at him and waved, completely unaware of the panic he had just felt union waking and finding her absence. Taking a deep breath, with a small flick of his wrist, he waved back. As she returned her attention to the flowers, he continued to watch her. Dressed in a simple blouse and his old trousers, she was easily the most stunning sight. Women who could spend thousands on the finest material and latest fashionable dresses could never match the simple elegance Kora possessed in this moment. Her hair had dried, hanging over one shoulder. It had the slightest curl. The sun had kissed her nose and cheeks, turning them a pretty pink. She looked as if she was born of the forest; belonging no other place but among these flowers by this river bank. He thought she could easily be mistaken for a fairy. She looked up, as she started to approach him.

She was having an effect on him, he would rather stayed concealed. Before she could reach him, he made his way back into the water. Wading into deeper water until he had to swim to stay above the surface. Setting her basket down among their belongings. She lowered herself into the water after him. Increasing her speed to catch up, he swam away faster. As determined as she was to win, her laughing did impede her progress. Unspoken but understood, they were playing a game where she was trying to catch him, and he was purposely trying not to be caught. When she was closing in on him and her victory was in sight, he went below the surface. Although the water was not murky, she couldn’t see too well into the water. Feeling as the predator who now became the prey, she began to swim away quickly. Not sure of which direction to go, she quickly swam from where she came. Still waiting for him to resurface. But as the seconds passed, she was growing concerned. He should have been up by now. With the game forgotten, she broke under the surface of the water. Still she couldn’t see very far. She frantically swam back to where she had last seen him, only resurfacing when she could no longer hold her breath. She was taking in a large lungful of air in preparation to submerge again, when he sprang from underneath the water and grabbed her.

She screamed and began swatting at his shoulders. “Do not ever do that again. I was so scared!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you that bad.” He laughed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. “I couldn’t find you, I thought you had drowned..”

“Oh,” as realization set in that she hadn’t been frightened by him surprising her. Placing his arms around her, he hugged her back. “I am sorry.” he whispered. Slowly he fanned his wings in the water to help keep them above the surface, as they held each other tightly. Although it he hadn’t wished to scare her, also only recently experiencing the fear of losing her, he did feel a slight pleasure for her concern over him. 

Voices alerted them of the approach of someone nearing. As they pulled apart, they looked at each other with concern. “Follow me.” he said as he let her go, and quickly swam towards the rockwall. He entered an alcove created by a large overhanging rock. She followed and they treaded water as quietly as possible in preparation of their approach.

“They will see our things…” she whispered.

“Maybe not. It’s not by the path.”

The voices got louder as the unseen people approached the overhang. They were close, sounding as if they were standing on the rock above. A woman laughed, followed by an inaudible male retort. 

“Bea…” Kora mouthed to Ezra, a question on her face. 

“… and Douglas. How did he manage that?” He replied with a smirk. They must have been using the cover of the forest for a secret tryst. Somehow, Bea managed to escape the ever watchful eye of her mother. Most likely utilizing the trail into the woods that ran behind her estate.

Ezra swam further under the cover of the rock to avoid being seen. When Kora noticed, she followed. She felt his hands grip around her waist as he pulled her close. So close he barely had to speak to be heard. “I can reach the bottom. I’m standing. You’ll tire yourself swimming.” She nodded in understanding. Wrapping her legs around his body, she was so grateful for the pants she had found. She placed her hands on his shoulders to help better support herself. The voices were still heard conversing above them. Ezra wrapped them in his wings to better shield them from view. Although in the darkness, it was most likely unnecessary. They remained still in the quiet under the cover of darkness. With nowhere to look or go, they studied each others faces. Her hands traveled over the bare skin of his shoulders. Enjoying the dips and raises his muscles created. Her hands continued slowly moving down his back. His eyes wandered from her eyes to her full, parted lips, as he swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

“What happened?” she whispered tilting her head, her eyes suddenly looking concerned.

Looking back into her eyes, he shook his head to indicate he didn’t understand her question.

“These scars,” her fingers running up and down at the juncture where his wings met his back. “What happened to you, Ezra?”

“Oh.” With the relation of her question, one of his own that he had been avoiding, surfaced. “Where are you from?” He spoke louder realizing the voices from above had receded.

It was common knowledge, although she never realized it had never come up with him. “Waverly.” she said hesitantly, it sounded more like a question. Confused by his sudden interest, and knowing the reputation of her town, she felt the need to clarify. “I know it’s full of small town, small minded people, but I want you to know that I don’t hold their beliefs and neither do my family. The majority of the people were closed minded, and their reputation is justified…” she was rambling.

He stopped her by placing his thumb over her lip as he cradled her jaw with his hand. “I know you. You don’t need to explain yourself.” He had a twinkle in his eye. “Are you the only one there with that name?”

“I don’t understand why are you asking me this? What have you heard?” She felt so confused.

“Are you the only Kora in Waverly? Did you know of any more?” He was on the verge of smiling now.

“Yes. I was and have been the only Kora in Waverly to my knowledge. I suppose it is possible someone could have moved there since I’ve left…"

“The same Kora in Waverly that wandered into the woods when she was a little girl and was almost eaten by wolves?”

Her face paled at the memory. “Who told you about that? I never spoke of that again. Only my parents knew…and asked that I tell no one.”

“And the boy who helped you get back home.” He was smiling broadly holding her close.

“Who told you this? How do you know of it?” She shook her head. “What do you know of that? Was it a relative of yours? Did hear someone repeat the story?”

He shook his head at her questions. “No, Kora. It’s me.” He tilted his head down, looking at her through his lashes and resting his forehead against hers. “It is me. I can’t believe it’s you....”

”it can’t be, Ezra. It’s too unlikely.” She sounded dumbfounded, and gave out a surprised laugh. “My dark angel? Is it really you? You saved me, and I never thanked you.” She cradled his face in her hands, as she looked deeper into his eyes. "You disappeared after I was home.” Tears of joy filled her eyes as she smiled at him. Overcome with surprise.

“I was told to never go there. I got into so much trouble for bringing you home. But the only alternatives my parents suggested would have caused you and your family unfounded heartache, prolonging everyones suffering by me seeking help. So I regretted nothing in my decision to bring you home as soon as I could, all by myself.”

“This is unbelievable. How did you know it was me?”

“It was the only other time I had ever heard your name. I remembered your parents were calling for you as we approached them.” His smile remained. “When you told me your name at my house, I thought it may have been possible that it could be you, but so unlikely. So improbable that I never thought of it again. Once, Clara had asked if I knew where you were from with a nefarious tone that led me to believe it had negative connotations. I realized that I didn’t know where you were from. I entertained the idea again, but still didn’t think it likely. I thought it too far fetched to believe it could be you.”

“I never knew your name. You left so suddenly and no one else saw you. I don’t know if my family even believed you were ever real.” She whispered more softly than necessary. “I thought of you often, but only as my guardian angel. I wasn’t sure if you had ever really existed. We were so young, I didn’t know if I could trust my own memory… then we met again. I hadn’t seen anyone with wings since that time. But you were so grumpy when I met you, I thought of my angel, but didn’t think it could be you. He was so sweet and you... weren’t.” She laughed, as he gently pinched her side. “When I met Douglas, I just assumed there were many more that fit the description of a dark eyed, dark haired boy with black wings. Ezra, I can’t believe this.... Thank you."

“I never stopped thinking of you. Hoping you were ok. Hoping you had come to your senses and stopped wandering in the woods alone.” he laughed. “I thought of going back so many times. I was just curious. But with the punishment I had received for going in the first place, I was hesitant. It wasn’t until I was a few years older that I did return.” He looked away.

“Ezra? What is it?” She looked concerned. “What happened?”

He didn’t meet her eyes, but looked off into nothing. “I was familiar with the woods. I ran errands for my father through them. When I would pass a neighboring town, I was always tempted to pass by yours. But I heeded the warnings, until I thought I knew better. I thought I was indestructible. There was nothing that I couldn’t handle that lived within those woods. It wasn’t until I came across people, that I couldn’t defend myself… It was near your town, but still within the forest. They were older boys from Waverly. When they saw my wings, they were infuriated. I begged for them to let me go, leave me alone, but they treated me like an animal. Kept taunting me. Told me that if I wanted to be treated like a person I couldn’t have wings..., so they tried to pull them off. Thankfully they didn’t succeed or it would have killed me. But they tried to cut them off. When they didn’t succeed they beat me and left me for dead. It took a while, but I was able to make it home. Battered and broken. Even young as we were, Clara was able to heal my broken bones and close the gashes they left in my back. But the scars never went away.”

When he met her eyes, she held her hands in front of her mouth, tears flowing down her cheeks. “Oh, Ezra…” she felt sick. To think all he had needlessly suffered. Nauseated that it was very possibly the same men who did this, she had considered friends. Guilty, that from his curiosity about her, he had felt so much pain. With shaking hands, she held his face. Slowly kissing his cheeks in a silent apology. He closed his eyes and surprisingly felt a healing from sharing his story he hadn’t realized he needed.

He nuzzled his cheek against hers. “It’s ok, now. It was a long time ago.”

“It’s really not ok, but I’m glad you are.” They stayed with their faces pressed together in an intimate closeness. Neither wanting to part.

A sudden splash startled them, causing Kora to gasp. They both erupted in laughter as they saw a large frog swim away from the protection of their alcove.

“I guess we should be going soon. The sun will be setting.” He said, retracting his wings to rest against his back.

“Yes, I don’t want to spend the night in the woods, again…” She made a face as she swam away, he now knew she was referring to.

Climbing out, they dripped dry, reclining on the same rocks as they had the previous visit. Collecting their belongings, and replacing their discarded clothing, no one raced home. Now having a better understand of her fear, he held her hand securely. He appreciated the struggle it must be to simply be here, and he loved her bravery. Bringing her hand to his lips, he placed a tender kiss. 

-

They arrived home, before the sun fell below the horizon. After they had cleaned up and changed for the night, they ate whatever they could find. When Ezra went to sit on the sofa, he winced. Pulling back his clean shirt, she found that the tops of Ezra’s shoulders were pink. He skin was tender and hot from the sun. She shook her head and left the room. Returning with an aloe leaf and the knife she had used to remove it. She instructed him to remove his shirt and lay down on his stomach. He did so very carefully as not to injure his skin. Afterwards, he placed his head in her lap as she sat at an end of the couch. Slicing down the center of the leaf, she applied the gooey insides to his enflamed skin. He didn’t complain, but seemed to melt into the cushions with the cool balm. He wrapped his arms around her middle as she sat back. After discarding the leaf and knife, she settled further into the sofa. Looking down on Ezra, she ran her hand through his hair. He gave a pleased sound as he shifted his head to give her better access. She felt a protectiveness over this man, and wouldn’t let anything hurt him again. Her employment was not a burden, but she wanted to do everything she could to make his life easier. She wanted to be with, and care for him as long as he needed. She found peace in knowing she had such an integral place in his life. And took comfort in that Ezra was the one she had found that with.

Opening their book, she began to read even knowing he wouldn’t be conscious for long. She aided in his quick departure, as she continued to use her free hand to run through his hair. 


	30. Chapter 30

  
Ezra was in a hurry to finish this job. Not that it needed to be completed any sooner, but because the more time he spent working, meant the less time he could spend with Kora. Despite his wishes, he couldn’t neglect his work. She was away to buy a few essentials from the general store and to visit the butcher. He regretted not being able to accompany her, but if he was quick, he could be finished before her return. Lifting a hammer he pounded the red hot iron into submission. When he was satisfied, he slowly dropped it into the water basin. The steam and sizzling of the iron, signifying his job complete for now. He breathed a sigh with a feeling of accomplished, he allowed his shoulders to rest. His vigilance having paid off.

Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, he noticed Clara leaning on a post, watching him from her usual spot. Her dress was elaborate. She looked more prepared for a ball, than a visit in his dirty blacksmith shop. It looked like it contained more lace than fabric. Her cleavage was pushed up, and the top of her breasts were spilling out. If she sneezed, she ran the risk of flashing more than considered decent. She stood out in stark contrast to the tools and metal covered in ash around her. 

“You missed Kora. She went into town about an hour ago. If you want to come back…"

She spread her white wings, as she stood straight. Unnecessarily running her hands down her skirts in an attempt to draw attention to her figure, more than to actually straighten the material. “That’s ok.” Looking from her hands running down her torso, to his face. "I’m here to speak to you.”

He raised an eyebrow in question. She hadn’t been over to bother him in months, always preferring Kora’s company. 

“I would like to make a proposition.” She made an unnecessary adjustment to her bodice, in another obvious attempt to force his attention to her curves.

He was unfazed. Any lesser man, would be on his knees by now. But Ezra knew this game all to well. He wiped his hands on his apron as he started cleaning up. If she wished to speak to him, she could do so while he worked. He refused to be slowed down. He already missed time with Kora from having her go to town alone. He wouldn’t be delayed in finishing because Clara wanted to waste his time. “And what is that?” he asked, not giving her enough attention to afford his eyes. He began to clean and save his tools. 

“I was walking past the meadow, our meadow the other day and smiled, remembering how much fun we had. Do you remember, Ezra?”

His back was to her, he huffed as he placed both his hands on the work table top slumping his shoulders. “Yes. I remember a lot of things…” He was trying to remain calm, but was having a difficult time of it. She was bringing back memories of events that he wasn’t sure were actually what they had seemed. Things he would much rather forget.

She stepped closer. She ran a finger slowly down exposed part of his chest. “Remember that summer? It was so hot. And we found the shade under that tree…”

“Clara….” he took a step back.

“We could have that again…”

He turned with a huff of air. “No… No, we can’t…”

“You feel this attraction between us? Look at us.. We have been dancing around each other. We were made for each other. You are so obviously my other half…” she spread her wings behind her back. “Don’t you miss what we had?”

“Clara. If you had asked me that a year ago… my answer would have been so very different and I may possibly even been tempted to give you another chance. But I have…. “

“Please, Ezra…” She pouted her pretty bottom lip jutting out. Growing up she had practiced this look in the mirror to perfection. It only became more successful in gaining her whatever she wanted with time, as she grew into her looks. She knew she was beautiful, and wasn’t above using her looks to her advantage. She leaned forward slightly so he could see down the front of her dress if he so wanted.

He didn’t take the bait. Instead averting his eyes as he rolled them. Walking across the space to place a hammer on an empty hook.

She continued, “Everyone in this town is so boring compared to you. Compared to what he had. You’re the only one worthy of me. The only one handsome enough, smart enough, fun enough...”

“Clara, you can stop..”

She cut him off as if he had never spoken, “Ezra, remember…. remember that night after the assembly? We snuck away…. we can have that again, we don’t have to make anything official. We can fool around and see if it goes anywhere….“ she ran her hand down the front of her dress with the skill of a seductress.

He laughed bitterly. He actually had the audacity to laugh at her attempts to entice him. “Listen…” he turned to face her. "I remember everything. There is no need to remind me. I remember us, and how I felt about you." He said matter of factly. "And how I thought you felt about me. And you leaving and making a fool of me publicly… but even without your betrayal. If everything we had was even true,…. everything we had is nothing in comparison to how I feel now. What I feel now, is a mockery of what I thought I felt then. Even if I wanted to, I don’t have anything left to give you.” He waited for the tantrum that was coming. Clara didn’t lose. She was denied nothing, and definitely would see this as a loss. To make matters worse, he knew she could read between the lines. Knew who he was referring to, and that she wasn’t like them. The old Clara that he had gladly seen replaced, was back. He was so disappointed in her, thought she had changed. He should have known better

But he was confused when Clara smiled. It wasn’t one that was only surface deep, to hide her true feeling. If anything, this one was a smile she typically hid from view. “So you love her?”

Narrowing his eyes, he studied her. She wasn’t faking that excitement. It wasn’t a manipulative technique to coerce him into an unwanted direction. What was her agenda? “What are you doing? What is this game?”

“It was a test. I have come to care very much for Kora. I think she cares very much for you. If you can deny me, your feelings must be true. Thus, I deem you worthy…” her posture relaxed into a casual indifferent stance as she evaluated the state of her nails. “The only questions remaining, is what are you doing? You just practically confessed to being in love with her, yet.. you remain adamantly only friends…”

“So all that..” he moved his hand round between them, “wasn’t real? You don’t want to get back together?

She barked out a laugh. “Goodness, no. You’re right about Kora. What you guys have far surpasses anything that you and I possessed. I couldn’t get between that. I think she likes you too, I couldn’t hurt her.”

He took in a breath, and exhaled it in relief. “Good. I was so disappointed thinking you didn’t care about anyone else, again.”

She soberly shook her head, becoming serious. “No. I am trying…”

Maybe, playing these games wasn't a completely new direction to her, but her motivation was in a good place. He wouldn't bring that up now. “What of all your advice from the night we attended the theater? 'She’s not like us. They will only use and leave us.' I took your advice, by the way. I asked her where she’s from…. Waverly. Are you afraid she would be prejudice? Fear her intent to inflict pain on us like those boys who would see us dead?”

“No…no, I don’t. I fear I was prejudice in my assumption of her judgement. It was unfounded.” She shifted uncomfortably, "I let my past cloud my beliefs.” She met his eyes. “She’s taught me a lot. And I think you could make each other happy.”

“She currently makes me happy…”

“Thats not what I mean. I think you could really do each other some good being a couple.”

“It’s not that easy, Clara. You don’t understand my hesitation?” Folding his arms across his chest, he leaned against one of his tables. “No matter how much we value each others friendship, I’m still her employer. I don’t want her to feel obligated to me in any way. You said so yourself… " He ran a hand through his hair feeling frustrated. "What if she doesn’t feel the same way?”

“If I didn’t know her, I would continue to think the same thing. But I’ve seen you together. Seen the way you flirt. How you react to each other. How both of you become when only the other is around. She likes you."

He quickly looked at her. “She told you this?"

“She didn’t have to…maybe, talk to her. She has feelings that seem more than just friendly, directed only towards you.” She stood straight and began walking towards the exit. “I need to go.” She said as she disappeared from view.

Ezra stood in his workshop deep in thought, until Kora came home. Her bright smile beckoned him into the house like a sirens call. Her smile had more of an effect on him than any sexual suggestion Clara could use. There was no denying how he felt. He tried to forget that days conversation, and act as if nothing was unusual. But he wondered if it was true. Taking note of Kora's teasing, her laughter and smiles. Unnecessary touches, and lingering eyes. Seeing them in a different light. Hoping he wasn’t being foolish to hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone make it this far?


	31. Chapter 31

Autumn was approaching, and with it the hectic time of harvest. Although, the little garden didn't require the labor the fields did, harvest always proved a busy time for a blacksmith. Blades were sharpened, axils were bound to break, other equipment that hadn't been used in a year, was suddenly pushed to their breaking point. Something, somewhere was in constant need of repair or replacement. As the farmers crops were harvested, Ezra found himself in his workshop late hours. The nights were becoming cooler, despite the blistering heat of the day that remained unchanged. He was looking forward to the reprieve as field after field was completed, and the need for his services were slowing down to a normal pace.

Having found his work sufficiently caught up for the moment, he made his way inside. Upon approaching the door, he heard a loud huff followed by an irritated grunt of frustration. Cracking the door open, he peaked inside to see Kora in the kitchen with her hands on the counter, her head bowed in defeated and her shoulders high.

"Is it safe to enter or should I come back at a better time?"

Not moving to acknowledge his appearance, she gave out a miserable bark of a laugh. "It is safe, but if you would be anyone else, they ought to be wary..."

Approaching the work top, he saw a scatter of flour surrounded by an array of bowls, pans, a rolling pin, and a sad dried out shape of dough that had been rolled and torn to pieces. "Whats wrong? Can I help?" He gently asked concerned, rolling up his sleeves.

Still not moving from her defeated pose, she replied, "I wanted to surprise you. I ask my mother for my favorite pie recipe, but I've never actually made it myself. I followed the instructions perfectly. The dough rolls out, but sticks so much I can't transfer it to the pie pan." she huffed. "It's unusable. I was hoping that if you liked it enough, I could enter one in for the fall fair." She looked up at him and twisted her mouth. "I had such high hopes, for a pie I've never made..." she laughed bitterly.

He put his hand on her lower back reassuringly. "We will figure something out. Can I try?" He gave a small reassuring smile.

She nodded, stepping aside to make room for him in front of the open space on the table.

"I know its unbelievable because I'm great at so many things," he stepped over and started washing his hands, "how could I possibly be the best baker as well? But I have spent many of hours in this kitchen under the direct guidance of two bossy ladies who would accept nothing short of perfection. I might be willing to share a few tricks that I picked up.." he teasingly nudged her with his elbow as he stood in the place she previously occupied. Unwillingly, a smile broke over her face, no matter that she tried to stay upset. The visual of this dark figure rolling up his sleeves to give her a baking tutorial was too much.

She gave out a laugh. "Might I remind you, that I still hold the record for the fastest between us. So although my baking may be lacking, you are not the best at everything..." He liked this cocky teasing from her. This was so much better than seeing her upset and defeated. He had made it his own personal pilgrimage to see every side of her, even the ones he knew she wasn’t proud of. He was yet to discover he felt the need to avoid any of them, no matter how uncomfortable they were. He was content to share every moment, no matter how ugly. Though he would do anything to lift her spirits, if the need would arise for them to just wallow in it for a time, he was more than willing to do that as long as it was with her. For her. And if she was at her lowest, he would try his damned hardest to lift her higher. The current method of teasing Kora was one of his favorites. She was playfully competitive, and brought up her wins at every opportunity. Luckily, he seemed to bring that side out of her often. He smiled not only at her teasing, but at the gratification that he was able to so easily make her forget her frustration.

Handing him the rolling pin, she leaned forward resting her elbows on the counter further covering herself in the white powder. "Please, oh great Ezra, teach me your secrets...."

He brushed off her attempt at handing it to him. "No, no, no, first show me what you're doing."

She shrugged, and stood back up to her full height. She took a step into the space he provided between himself and the table. Standing at the only empty space on the counter dusted with flour, she kneaded the dough back into a ball. Sprinkled the counter and rolling pin with more flour and flattened the dough with her hands before beginning to roll it out with the pin. When she attempted to lift the flattened dough into the pan, it tore in places it stuck to the table top. She gave a frustrated huff. "See? No matter how much flour I use, the dough sticks. And the more I try the drier it’s getting.... ugh, this is so irritating...." she huffed and set everything back down, ready to walk away.

"It's ok. We can get it." He stepped closer behind her. Caging her in with his arms, he grabbed the dough in front of them. Reforming it into a ball, he began to repeat the steps she had previously made. Since living together, they had become accustomed to being in close proximity of each other. She wasn't startled, or surprised by his close presence. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he continued working, his arms continuing to move around her. Small constant touches had become second nature to them. "Ok, here we go." After flattening the ball of dough, he rolled it with the pin one single time.

Watching carefully, she whispered, "I don't see that you've done anything differently."

"Yet..." The dough was still in its early stages of being rolled thin. He paused. Turning the disk a quarter of a circle before rolling the pin again only once away from them. "If you keep the dough moving after every pass with the pin, it not only helps it remain a circle, but it can prevent it from sticking." When the dough was sufficiently flattened, he maneuvered it onto the pin.

With the large flattened dough draped over the rolling pin and suspended above the table, he said, "Grab the pan." She did as instructed, and he successfully set it perfectly centered atop. When he slowly lifted the now empty pin, he playfully lifted his hands as if to walk away slowly to not disturb the process. “There...” he whispered. Turning, she threw her arms around his neck and excitedly jumped. He caught her, holding her to him, stepping backwards to catch his balance and keep them from tumbling on the floor.

"Ezra, you're a genius! You saved the day!"

He looked into her smiling eyes, her cheeks and forehead lightly dusted with patches of flour. She beamed up at him like he was her savior. She made him feel capable of accomplishing anything. Any and all problems could be fixed with the wave of his hand (though he understood that of all the possible issues they may face this was relatively minor). Of all the sides he was able to coax out of Kora, he thought this might be his favorite. Until he saw the next and others that followed, when he reflected and continued to repetitively come to the same conclusion.

"It is so hard to stay humble." He laughed, lowering her so her feet touched the ground. "Now, when can I eat this pie?"

Ezra thought he had tasted good pies in the past. Any other pie he had previously enjoyed, now was deemed unacceptable. She hadn't been mistaken when she expressed how good this one was. She had ruined pies for him. This pie was in a new category all of its own. Every shameful pie he had previously enjoyed traditionally consisted of one note. One simple flavor. He had never thought to mix fruits, but this was a perfect conglomeration of apples, pears, and blackberries. No taste competed with the other, instead a harmonious conversation was born between them. Every bite contained a taste that was perfectly complemented by another. Perfectly in tune. Harmonious. He was so sure that her pie could win, he convinced her to enter it the following weekend.

-

The day before the festivities and judgement, she was prepared to bake her pie. When it came time, she insisted he help. "It has to be perfect! I know it will taste great, but I haven't mastered the dough. It makes me nervous. It's still so tricky! Please help..." she pleaded as they stood together in the kitchen.

"You can do it. Though, I'll supervise if you should need..."

Gathering all the necessary items, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Standing before the counter, she wiped her shaking hands on her apron. The best selection of her fruit had been harvested in the week leading up to this day. Everything was ripened to perfection. After cleaning and prepping, she began to carefully slice, dice and chop. Adding them to a pan over a low fire she added the necessary sugars and ingredients for her filling. Carefully, she followed the written instructions from her mother. With precise measurements she, created her dough. When it came time to roll it however, she called for Ezra.

"Ok, now this is the tricky part.." she stepped aside to allow him to do the rolling.

"Nope. I told you that I wont be touching this pie. When you win, it will be you who deserves all the glory." He folded his arms over his chest, while he refused her.

She huffed, knowing he would be stubborn and unmoved in his persistence. "Fine." Positioning herself in the center of the workstation, she began the process of dusting the table top and her rolling pin. She flattened the dough with the palm of her hand and rotated the disk for good measure. As his arms snaked around her middle, she felt his chin rest on her shoulder. She suddenly stopped.

"You refuse to help me, and now you're trying to distract me?"

"How can I assist if I can't see?"

"Ok, fine. Just try to behave."

"I will." then he whispered, "but I can’t promise that I won't distract you when you're finished.” Squeezing her middle as he teased.

She slowed her rolling and looked over her shoulder at him, "What was that?"

"Nothing...." he said with a mischievous smile, as he continued to watch her roll and turn the dough until it was the adequate thinness.

Very carefully, she positioned the flattened dough on the pin as he had shown her. “Oh, Ezra...” she whined nervously. The dough teetering as it was suspended over the table top. She bit her lip in concentration. Hovering it over, she very carefully placed it into the pan.

He could feel her smile as her cheek stretched and touched his. Her hands stayed suspended in the air, as if she was waiting for something to happen, or frozen in surprise by her accomplishment. He tightened his arms around her in a hug. "You did it!" Burying his face into her neck. His mouth unconsciously ran across the bottom of her neck through one of the white patches of powder that sporadically dotted her skin. What he did notice was the sweetness that he tasted. “Hum....” He started nipping, and licking excessively at her neck. She squealed in his arms, but didn't pull away. So he continued. "Kora, you taste so sweet. I think there is enough ingredients here to make another pie?" He laughed. As he continued to nip and make biting noises, she giggled, playfully squirming. When he stopped fighting her and his movements turned into kisses, she stopped. Melting against him. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. He went up the column of her neck, starting at the juncture of her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his that remained rested over her middle, as she leaned her neck further away to give him better access. He stopped below her jaw, before experimentally running the tip of his nose back down and across her shoulder to the edge of skin that was covered by her material. His arms tightened, squeezing her again. With his face close to her hair, he breathed her in. Before he could say anything, the forgotten pan on the stove began to rattle from the heat.The interruption stealing away the moment. His arms loosened. Quickly opening her eyes, she stepped out from his embrace and towards the stove. Where the pie filling was beginning to stick to the bottom in jeopardy of burning, but was saved in time.

Kora felt torn. She was grateful for an excuse to step away from the sudden unexpected escalation of affection. There had recently been something extra in their touches that was more than friendly. An opportunity was never missed. A hand was frequently absent mindlessly running through his hair. A hand was needlessly placed on her elbow to assure her safe passage over a nonexistent hazard. A lingering touch was not unusual as she fixed his shirt collar into place. Neither was a soft caress a surprise, as he removed a leaf from her hair. Tenderness had been introduced into their touches. Bordering the line of outright flirting. But this was the first time it was so deliberately sensual. She liked it. If this was the direction their relationship was going, she was more than willing to be something more to him. She just needed a second to process her feeling, and enjoy the progress and exploration of what they were becoming. 

After tending to the pie filling, she remained occupied with other time sensitive, pie related duties. She did happen to glance back at Ezra who was beginning to clean up at the sink. He had a smile on his face, while his attention was directed towards the dirty bowls and utensils. Feeling her eyes, he look up. Their eyes met. His shy smile broadened. They needed to talk about this, but it could wait. Neither wanting to take away from the moment. Bashfully smiling back before turning away, she began to hum. It only took a moment before his whistling and humming accompanied hers in a familiar song.


	32. Chapter 32

The morning of the fall harvest festival, pie in hand, she delivered it into the contest. Kora filled out the necessary paper, and left the pie on the table with the others. By looks alone, it was hard to decipher the best entries, but it was obvious that every other entry was created by veteran bakers. She was given a time to return and a number to ensure her entry remained anonymous. Considering it a good omen, she kissed the paper containing her number as soon as she had turned from the table, and placed it into her pocket.

The day was still early, and being she had never before been to this fair, she took the opportunity to walk around. Too overcome with excitement, she hadn’t waited for Ezra, but knew he would be joining her soon. A row of booths had been erected in the towns square with vendors from out of town. The streets were crowded, and only getting more so over time.

She was in a soap booth, smelling every one that’s description has caught her fancy. The mass collection of clean fragrances was pleasant and fresh, even a bit overwhelming. Kora thought of all the booths to work, this may just be the most tempting environment. Scarves of every color were suspended overhead providing shelter from the heat of the sun. What light attempted to break through shone in a kaleidoscope of colors helping create an atmosphere all of its own. An older woman with frizzy long white hair milled about answering questions and assisting customers as needed.

Kora was intently looking over a table with one hand behind her back when she felt a hand slip into her own. With a bar of soap still held to her nose, she angled her head up to see Ezra. He smiled down at her as he leaned forward to smell the soap in her hand still held to her face. With the lower half of her face obscured, he could still identify the precise moment she smiled by the way the corner of her eyes lifted. With their faces only a small space apart, it was hard to focus on anything else. Together they inhaled the clean smell as neither looked away from the other. Breathing in tandem. Her hand in his slowly moving until their fingers were intertwined. They remained still, only staring into each other’s eyes as different colors swept across their vision as the colorful material overhead moved with the wind. The throat of the older woman working the booth was cleared. Kora abruptly pulled away, shyly laughing. Lowering the bar from their faces.

"What is this one?" he asked looking over her shoulder, as she lowered her head and studied the label.

“Um.... Lavender and sandalwood.” She read.

"It's nice..." he said taking it from her hands before she had an opportunity to set it down with the others.

"Yes, it is." Looking back over the table she ran her hand over a pile of carefully placed stacks of soap. "I'm getting ideas for different blends next time Clara and I make some."

Pretending to study the soap in his hand, he gave a nod. "Ah, the witches coven." He said in all seriousness until she lightly elbowed him, then he began to laugh, "I'm only teasing!"

Handing the vender the necessary coin, he placed the paper wrapped purchase of that soap in his pocket. "I want to check out a booth farther down, want to join me?"

"Sure, I'm done here." Handing the vendor a coin, she purchased an extract she knew she couldn't find in her garden.

The vendor reached across the space and stayed her by holding her arm as Ezra walked out of the soap area looking ahead to the following booth. It was a light grasp as the woman was old, which Kora could have easily broken. But she let go and held up a wrinkled finger, gesturing her to wait for 1 moment. After scribbling something, she handed Kora the paper with a wink. "I believe the reason he likes that soap has just as much to do with you as it does the memory he now associates with it."

Looking down at the note, Kora recognized names of herbs matched with numerical figures denoting a recipe. Realizing the significance of the gesture of giving away something that brought the woman's livelihood, Kora bushed. She began shaking her head to refuse something so precious, but the woman closed her hands over the scrap of paper held in Kora's. She smiled. "Enjoy the memory when you craft it. May he always look at you that way when he is reminded by the fragrance."

She nodded. Returning her smile, she unexpectantly held back tears from the woman's kindness. "Thank you!" The merchant’s attention now being directed towards another customer.The younger woman nodded again, before turning and walking out to find Ezra waiting just outside the booth. 

The booths often specialized in trinkets, preserves of exotic fruits, jewelry, fine clothe scarves, and hats of all kinds. There were so many new things in one location, it was difficult to focus on one thing before the next remained attention. Ezra was often interested in the workings of the metal trinkets. Examining the gears and belts. His face easily read when he had discovered the mystery of how they operated. Kora did not rush him, simply enjoying the sight of him tinkering and sometimes discussing the operation with the inventor.

While waiting, a booth nearby caught her eye. Panel walls of fabric were erected concealing what was inside. Along the front of the obscure booth, was a table holding like sized flat glass rectangles. A painted wooden sign above read “The Photographer.” It wasn't until she approached, that she noticed they weren't identical. An array of different images were displayed.

She had never seen anything like it.

They lacked the distortion of paintings in their perfectly replicated surface. Seemingly exact moments captured in time. She thought that it was like seeing someone else's thoughts or dreams.

The curtain behind the table bunched and shifted before a man's head appeared followed by his body. The partitioned off section of the booth remained concealed, but he carried with him a framed glass plate. Like the others before. He lay it on the table to join the collection. On that particular image was a finely dressed frog man posed as someone would in a painted portrait. His face was angled away from the camera. His focus on something slightly to the left and his lips contained a devious smirk that made him appear mischievous and handsome.

A few moments later, the curtains shifted again and another plate was added to the table. Kora tried to peak behind the curtain, but it was all too soon closed.

Looking down at the new addition that joined the other was a portrait of a young woman. Though her lips remained unsmiling, her eyes held a glimmer as she looked at something off frame. A secret to the viewer, although Kora suspected it to be the frog man. 

A woman and child approached hand in hand to stand by Kora’s side. They smiled at each other as way of a silent greeting. When the woman’s attention was on the table, she audibly gasped as she picked up a framed image of a child that was standing at her feet. She bent over and showed it to the child, who looked on with amazement. “It’s me!” He said in a loud excited tone. Kora understood every bit of amazement reflected in the child's face. Glancing over on the plate she could see a miniature version of the boy standing looking stoic with his shoulders back and head held high. This was unlike any magic she had ever seen. 

"I've heard of this, it's been around for a few years." Ezra was leaning in, "It's chemicals on a reflective surface. When exposed to the light for the perfect amount of time are captured onto the surface. Quite like our eyes gather information by light. It's then put into a chemical bath to preserve the image and stop the process."

"It's amazing.... " she whispered in awe, her eyes never leaving the table at booth.

"I've always wanted to do this. It’s far cheaper and less tedious than sitting for a painting. Let's get one!"

"You can, but I shouldn't. I would love to watch." She wondering if she stood off frame, if Ezra would look at her the way the frog man had with his lover. What would his face look like.

He grabbed both of her hands in his, redirecting her attention to him. "I don't want one by myself. Would you be in mine?" He looked at her with pleading eyes. “Please.”

Looking back over the table, she said, "All the others are single portraits...."

The man approached wiping his hands on his apron. "We can do couples." He added, having overheard their conversation.

Ezra looked at her again with large black imploring eyes.

"Ok." She squeezed his hands and smiled back at his expression. Excited to see the process. 

Ezra handed a girl the required amount, as she directed them to follow the man. They were led behind the partition into the makeshift room. A wooden box was set on four legs with a curtain attached behind. As a chair was added to the one facing the camera, they were directed to sit side by side. The man fiddled with some equipment before lifting the fabric and placing it over his head, leaving only his lower torso visible. "ok now... Stay as still as possible until I tell you otherwise. We will begin when I count to 3." His voice was audible, but muffled.

"One."

The assistant was before Kora straightening her skirt, then quickly stepped to the side to straighten Ezra’s wings. Giddy with excitement, Kora tried to steady her expression as she had seen on the other photos. Remaining unsmiling to capture the truest representation of her features.

"Two."

She felt Ezra grab her hand as he straightened his posture. His eyes found hers and he smiled widely facing the camera, looking more like the boy she had met all those years back. His other hand gently holding her waist from behind.

"Three."

All of the gratitude of her situation came flooding in at once. She never thought she would feel so much emotion for one person. At that moment he squeezed her hand, and she allowed herself to think he may be thinking the same. She couldn't help but smile too, as she directed her attention in the same direction towards the lens. In the end, captured was her face as she thought of him.

It didn't take long before the fabric containing the man started to shift again. The photographers upper body emerged, as he said he was finished. She couldn't understand what he was doing as he quickly went under another curtain attached to the end of a wagon. He brought something with him cradled in his arms and bundled in more fabric. The assistant approached the curtain. Holding it up for them to exit the way they had come. Kora looked away, having no further idea what was happening to create the photograph with the secrecy of all that material. The mystery of the process lost on her.

The assistant smiled as she notified them of the next phase, "You can wait, though the process takes a while. Or you can come back in a bit to pick it up."

The anticipation was great, Ezra suggested a distraction may make the waiting more bearable. Deciding not to wait, they wandering further along the booths into the food section. With so many choices, they decided to pick a few and share. Disagreeing which was the the best was to their benefit, so both got to enjoy the most of their favorites while sampling an array. 

After watching the towns children compete in various games, they viewed the fruits and vegetables to be judged on size and perfection. The crowd was pretty large, so they stuck close together in order to not be separated. Often inconspicuously linking little fingers while walking amongst the throngs of people.

When it was time to announce and award the winners of the day, the crowd gathered around the bandstand. Iris and Micheal approached after spotting them through the thick gathering, ‘Hellos’ were excitingly made, then they anxiously awaited the results.

Ezra had previously notified Kora that Iris took pride in raising the largest pumpkins in their town. Surprising to no one, Iris won first place. She went to the stage to collect her prize and stand with the winners from other categories.

Kora couldn’t focus on anything else announced, only that they weren't pertinent to her entry. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She was buzzing with anticipation, when Ezra held her hand for support. She squeezed it lightly.

When her category came about, and her name was announced, the whirlwind that followed felt surreal. She stood in shock as her jaw dropped open. She had won. All day she had tried not to get her hopes up. But her pie had actually won. She didn't think it probable that she would win after seeing the competition. She didn't remember anything after it was announced that she had won. But she must have walked and was ushered to the stage all the same. She ascended the stairs and was greeted with handshakes and congratulations. A winners sash was placed over her shoulder and she was positioned in line on stage.

Behind her there was grumbling and shuffling until someone squeezed in beside her. She heard a familiar voice whisper, "Congratulations! Ezra told me that you would win. He's usually right about those things." She turned to see Iris was smiling broadly.

Pulling Kora from her shock, she laughed, "He thinks that he is right about a lot of things." she whispered out of the side of her mouth as they both smiled at the audience.

"So true..." Iris openly laughed. Waving a hand at Micheal, while he blew her a kiss.

They remained on stage as the rest of the winners were announced. Kora happy to have a friend by her side. In all the commotion Kora had been turned about and lost her bearings. She was grateful to have Iris with her, being she could have easily gotten lost. When the ceremony was completed, the audience erupted in applause. Scanning over the heads, looking into the crowd, she searched for familiar faces but found none. Iris directed her attention to follow her finger towards the two men who were cheering and excitingly clapping along with the crowd. After cupping his hands to his mouth and yelling something inaudible amongst the cheering masses, Kora laughed along with Iris as the men made fools of themselves. When Ezra made eye contact with her, he winked before continuing to act ridiculous alongside Micheal. Notifying everyone around him that would listen, that they had won. While Micheal announced to everyone that they were in the presence of greatness.


End file.
